Mirai Saiyans
by AntiHero627
Summary: After facing against Baibidi's forces, Gohan gets a chance to grow strong enough to defeat the Androids. How will affect the future? Also what is to be come of the last two Z fighters or the Martial Arts School Gohan and Trunks have founded.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If any of you have read Dragonball Multiverse then you know that Mirai Gohan had encountered Baibidi's forces before he died. Well I'm here to explain what happened then and beyond. There's a simple ending to that story which I believe should be continued, hope you enjoy the small changes I made to the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does and I do not own DBZ Multiverse, ZettoShonen, Foenidis, Salagir, and Gogeta Jr. do**

 **Chapter 1- Gohan vs. Baibidi**

 _Narration-_ __ _It began with Goku...His death changed everything. Six months later they awakened, a pair of heartless Monsters with no regards for human life. These Androids slaughtered millions, only about 10 thousand people survived. Bulma briefs forms an underground resistance to fight back, along with her son Trunks Briefs and his mentor Son Gohan. With these 3 doing everything they can to protect what's left of the Earth and fight the Androids, there is but little hope. The Earth awaits the day when everything will change and the peace that was destroyed by the Cyborgs' rampage will be maintained again. Together those 3 will find a way..._ **(A/N: This narration is from the DBZ fan-made video called "Light of Hope")**

In a local City, the Androids were at their usual activities. They were busy killing people, blasting buildings, creating a ruckus, and causing panic. This was their way of spreading their wrath and having fun. Since there weren't many strong beings who could challenge them, they had to spend most of their time searching for Cities to demolish. Soon this City would be nothing more than a graveyard of fresh corpses.

The Cyber beings were so busy enjoying themselves they didn't notice the single warrior floating above them, watching the destruction. This warrior was the Saiyan Hybrid and the son of Goku, Son Gohan. Gohan continued to watch the Androids wreck everything. He was getting angrier by the second.

" _These_ infamous _Bastards need to be stopped! But I'm not strong enough..."_ thought Gohan.

After battling these Monsters for years after they killed his Mentors, his Partner, and his allies, Gohan still wasn't strong enough to beat them. The half Saiyan started to remember the last time he had fought with the Cyborgs, the same time he brought Trunks with him for the 1st time. Gohan had believed that the young Prince was ready to approach their enemies and see what they're up against.

 _Flashback- The Androids were blasting another City to rubble until they were approached by the Demi- Saiyans; Gohan and Trunks. The Saiyans glared at the Cyborgs as they prepared for battle, but the Androids just smirked in amusement as they recognized the son of Goku. "Oh, Look! It's Gohan!" said 17. "You two are going to pay for what you've done to this Planet!" said Gohan. "Heh! That's funny! Piccolo and Tien said the same thing..." said 18 as she raised her hand at the half Saiyans. "Just before we killed them!" she then fired a ki blast that separated the Demi Saiyans. Gohan turned Super Saiyan and told Trunks to stay back, but after a while both half Saiyans began battling the Androids. In the end they were outmatched, but managed to escape because they Androids never pursued; allowing them to live to fight another day.-flashback end_

Gohan continued to watch the Androids' destruction and clenched his fist in anger. The teenage Saiyan was snapped of his thoughts when he sensed a strong life force. _"What is this ki?"_ Thought Gohan. The Saiyan hybrid looked to the direction where energy signal was coming from, where he saw an alien that resembled Frieza's 3rd form except for the M symbol on his forehead flying by the City and looking around with a meter in his hands. _"An alien soldier !"_ Thought Gohan. _"But he doesn't look like he's from the Cold Empire."_

The alien didn't notice Gohan as he continued to look through the City. _"Looks like he didn't sense me; good thing I surpressed my ki."_ Thought Gohan. The alien finally stopped searching and growled before he flew away from the City. The Son of Goku was about to follow the alien soldier but he stooped to look at the Cyborgs, who still didn't notice him or the alien.

 _"I don't want to leave the Androids to chaotic fun,but I need to know why he's on Earth!"_ Thought Gohan. Gohan flew after the alien soldier while keeping his energy at minimum level.

The 2 warriors flew across the ocean towards a rocky plain filled with mountains. They flew over a small house where Gohan noticed 6 dead bodies. A man who had his hand severed from his arm, 2 women with their lower half incinerated, 2 kids with holes in their chest, even a puppy wasn't spared from the cruelty of death. This was clearly an action of that alien soldier's comrade. Seeing these corpses made Gohan's blood boil.

 _"It's worse than I thought! The Earth is really facing a whole new crisis!"_ Thought Gohan. He started to wish that his father, Piccolo, Krillin, or even Vegeta were still around to help him deal with these hard times, But alas aside from the Briefs he was alone.

The alien soldier finally descended towards the ground where he was greeted by other alien soldiers with the same M symbol on their foreheads. The half Saiyan landed behind a large rock and watched the aliens carefully. Suddenly something that looked like the top of a spaceship began to emerge from under ground. _"_

 _They've already moved in!"_ Thought Gohan.

The alien soldier that Gohan (A/N:His name is Pui Pui.) stood by the spaceship door which opened, allowing a small green creature who was wearing the same M symbol on his clothing to exit the ship. The small being approached Pui Pui and received the meter from him. After looking at it he threw it down in anger which made Pui Pui nervous.

"THAT'S ALL THE ENERGY YOU COULD FIND?!" shouted the small being.

 _"So he's the one in charge!"_ Thought Gohan. _"But shouldn't he be happy that there aren't many fighters to resist him?"_

Gohan suddenly felt an enormous ki that sent a chill down his spine. _"This ki?! It's enormous!"_ Thought Gohan. He turned to see the owner of the strong life force, soon a brown demon with horns and the M symbol on his forehead arrived while smirking as he carried a massive shell.

"Master Baibidi, I've found Buu's shell!" Said the demon as he addressed the small creature.

"Excellent! I've waited so long to find Majin Buu's shell. Now we are one step closer to Buu's revival!" said an eager Baibidi. But his eagerness soon turned to disappointment as he thought about the situation. "But it's seems like there's not enough energy on this planet. What a shame! I guess we'll have to go to another planet. " suggested Baibidi.

"Do not judge a book by its cover Master Baibidi. There's more energy here than you think."said the Demon king.

"He's right master! The Earthlings I saw had no energy, but their blasts generated enough power to equal 250 kilis!"explained Pui Pui.

This information surprised the warlock. "250 kilis per blast?!" He then grew eager again seeing that his quest was not in vain. "Perfect! Then we will remain here! Dabura, bring Buu's shell into the ship!" Baibidi ordered the brown demon.

 **"LEAVING THIS PLANET WAS ACTUALLY A WISE DECISION!"** said a sudden voice from behind a large rock.

Baibidi and his men turned to see the Demi Saiyan with gold gravity defying hair aside from one strand, with emerald eyes, wearing an orange and blue gi, and emitting golden aura.

 **"GET BACK ON YOUR SPACESHIP, LEAVE THIS PLANET AND NEVER COME BACK!"** said Gohan as he revealed himself to Baibidi's forces.

Babidi and Dabura smirked at this interesting turn of events. "Oh my! What a wonderful surprise!" Said Baibidi. "He has a tremendous amount of energy master...probably enough to revive Majin Buu."Replied Dabura. "Really? Then let us begin the process of reviving Buu."said Baibidi. "Very well Earthling, we shall this planet!" Baibidi said to Gohan.

A suspicious Gohan watched the warlock and his minions lift Buu's shell and carry it to the ship with Pui Pui and Dabura following close behind them.

 _"Are they actually leaving?!"_ Thought Gohan.

Dabura was about to enter the ship when turn to wave at Gohan. "Well then, goodbye..."said Dabura before he disappeared and reappeared behind the half Saiyan and restrained his arms and legs. "...OR NOT!"

Gohan struggled to free himself, but Dabura's strong grip kept him in place.

 _"Incredible! He's even more powerful than the Cyborgs!"_ thought Gohan.

Suddenly Pui Pui came out of the ship with an object to impale Gohan with. Pui Pui then flew towards Gohan and Dabura ready to stab the Saiyan hybrid; but Gohan managed to free his legs, and kick Pui Pui away before he could stab Gohan. The son of Goku then released his ki and created a shockwave that forced the Demon lord to let go of him. Dabura quickly recovered from the shockwave and faced Gohan.

"So, you hid your true power...I should have been more careful when your energy was lowered!"said Dabura.

"Same goes for you...you're really fast, and surprising me isn't a feat most people can do!"said Gohan.

"I'M NOT MOST PEOPLE!"shouted Dabura as he threw a punch at Gohan which he barely managed to dodge. Gohan then phased behind Dabura and elbow bashed him in the neck. The Demon just shrugged it off like it was nothing and smirked as he kicked Gohan in the back. The 2 warriors were soon locked in combat. They started trading blows while moving with great speed. Pui Pui watched in shock as the 2 fighters battled with such power and speed that was superior to his own.

"No one can defeat the king of the Demon plane!"said Dabura as Gohan charged at him with his fist ready. Dabura then spat at the half Saiyan who instinctively dodged the saliva which made it land on Pui Pui.

 _"That's so petty from such a strong warrior!"_ Thought Gohan.

Suddenly he heard a scream come from behind him and turned around to see what was happening. The Super Saiyan stared in shock as he witnessed the saliva swarm Pui Pui's body until he finally turned into a stone statue. _"That could 've been me, better avoid his saliva!"_ Thought Gohan.

From inside the ship the warlock was watching the fight through his crystal ball and watched as one of his soldiers was turned to stone by his lieutenant.

 _"What are you doing?!"_ asked Baibidi.

Dabura was about charge at Gohan but he suddenly stopped in order to listen to Baibidi's telepathic orders.

" _We need his energy in order to revive Majin Buu! You have to lure him into the ship so that we can take his energy and serve it to Buu's shell!"_ Said Baibidi.

"Yes, you're right Master." said Dabura.

Dabura then flew towards the ship's door and said to Gohan. "You should be grateful to Master Baibidi; your death sentence has been postponed. If you want us to leave this planet, you'll follow me inside the ship. Oh! And you can destroy the ship if you want to, but it won't affect us at all and it'll just make it harder to leave." Dabura then stepped into the ship and left the door open.

Gohan was thinking about whether he should enter the ship or not. _"He's bluffing about leaving, and it's most likely a trap...but I can't let them stay on this Planet!"_ thought Gohan. He then flew into the ship and gently floated down where he landed in an empty room with a door that had the M symbol on it and a floor door. The demi Saiyan looked around but saw no one coming.

Losing paitence, Gohan leveled his hand towards the side door and shouted " **I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING ME! OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL DESTROY IT!"**

Suddenly the side door opened and a giant green beast emerged. Gohan staggered back a it as the beast hissed at him.

"What the heck is that?!"asked Gohan.

"Ho ho ho! I am Yakon the magical beast!"said the beast. "And you...ARE MY PREY!" Yakon suddenly lunged at Gohan and threw a punch at him. Gohan quickly dodged the punch before Yakon tried to kick him but the half Saiyan still evaded him.

 _"He's faster than he looks!"_ Thought Gohan.

Meanwhile at the bottom of Baibidi's spaceship, Dabura was getting scolded for his actions earlier.

"You foolish Demon! You almost killed him before we could revive Buu! And you've turned Pui Pui into stone, what use is a statue to me?!"asked Baibidi.

"I'm sorry Master Baibidi." Dabura apologized.

Baibidi then smirked and said "You told me that's he's very strong, so we'd better not underestimate him. I think I'll send them to a place where Yakon has the advantage." Baibidi then waved his hands and chanted "Pa Para pa!" Gohan and Yakon were suddenly transported to a dark place where the only light was Super Saiyan Gohan.

"What happened? Where are we?!"asked Gohan.

"We've been transported to my favorite place, the Dark Planet!"answered Yakon "The perfect enviroment for me to fight in!"

"So you've come home, little brother..."said a sudden voice from within the darkness. Soon a perfect replica of Yakon. _"Oh great, another one!"_ Thought Gohan. "Go away Merkit! I need to neutralize this one for Master Baibidi!"said Yakon. Merkit chuckled at this and said "Still a slave to that pathetic worm I see. Say, the light coming from your prey is magnificent...why don't we share it instead?"

 _"Share my light?"_ Thought Gohan.

"You know I can't do that, Master Baibidi needs his energy!"argued Yakon. "Hmph! You would rather share this wonderful meal with that stinking midget than with your own sister?!"pouted Merkit. _"That thing's a female?"_ Thought Gohan who then said "She's right you know, family should always come first."

"Well said! Come to Merkit little one!"said Merkit as she stared at the Super Saiyan with hunger and smirked. Merkit then opened her mouth and began to inhale heavily. While she inhaled Gohan felt a strong suction around himself, and his Super Saiyan energy was fading away. "Stop Merkit! He's not for you to eat!"said Yakon as he frantically got between his sister and Gohan, forcing Merkit to close her mouth. _"What was that?!"_ Thought Gohan. Merkit glared at her brother for interfering with her meal. "Begone Yakon! You maybe a slave to that lowly insect throughout the galaxy; but this is my home and here I shall do as I please!"growled Merkit.

In his quarters Baibidi was watching the scene play out through his crystal ball. "Hmmm. Looks like I'll have to fix this little nusciance."said Baibidi as he placed his tiny hands on the crystal ball and shouted "HAAAH!" Merkit suddenly grasped her head and screamed in agony. She swerved her head back and forth as she continued to fight the warlock's spell. Gohan was shocked to see Yakon do nothing but watch as his sister cried out. Eventually Merkit stopped screaming and her body cslmed down. When she stood up straight, there was a new M symbol placed on her chest. "I am at your service Master Baibidi."said Merkit. "Ah,that's more like it."said Baibidi.

 _"So the warriors are controlled by that Baibidi! That's terrible!"_ Thought Gohan. _"What if he does that to me? Vegeta! You were right about me, I've been too soft! If I want to get out of this alive, I need to be ruthless! But first I need to take care of thesr two!"_

Gohan suddenly fly upward until he was out of the beasts' jumping range. Yakon and Merkit didn't fly after him which made the Saiyan hybrid smirk. _"So those two can't fly."_ Thought Gohan. The half Saiyan powered down from his Super Saiyan state.

"You fool! Without your light you can't see us anymore!"said Merkit.

"You're the fools if you think a dark room is gonna stop me from killing you two!"said Gohan. The son of Goku the fired five blast at the magical beast. Yakon and Merkit quickly dodged the blasts looked up at Gohan only to see that he was gone. "You missed us, you coward!"said Yakon. "I didn't miss, that was s warning shot!"said Gohan as he suddenly phased in front of Yakon and kicked him in th face. Gohan then phased behind Merkit and elbow bashed her. The two magical beasts then chargef at the half Saiyan who suddenly disappeared. Gohan suddenly appeared a few feet away from Yakon. "I've got you now!"said Yakon as he charged at Gohan with his claw ready. When he was close enough he slashed at the son of Goku, only for his claw to pass right through Gohan. "Impossible!"said Yakon. Multiple imades of Gohan suddenly appeared and started running around the two beasts. "What kind of trickery is this?!"asked Merkit. "It's called the After Image! Just try to find the me!"mocked Gohan.

Yakon and Merkit slahed wildly at every image of Gohan that they saw, but they caught the real warrior hiding with the illusions. The beasts began grow tired from all their failed attempts to catch the half Saiyan. "What impressive skills that young man has."said Baibidi from his inside chamber. "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING RUNT?!"shouted Yakon. "Right behind you!"said Gohan.

Yakon turned around to see Gohan standing a few feet behind him with ki emitting from his middle and index finger that are placed by his forehead. "HEH! NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"shouted Yakon as he charged at Gohan.

Blinded by rage, Yakon did not notice the smirk that appeared on Gohan's face. When Yakon was within range Gohan pointed his fingers at Yakon as he shouted " **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"** and fired a purple-yellow beam that drilled right through Yakon's chest. Merkit and Baibidi gasped as Yakon stood still with blood spilling from his chest. Yakon coughed up blood and muttered "Curse you!" before he fell on his back and died. "One down!" Gohan said as he turned to face Merkit. "YOU KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU JOIN HIM IN THE OTHERWORLD!"roared Merkit. Gohan started channeling ki into his right hand. "You think your pathetic attacks will kill me?! I cosume all light, that includes energy based attacks!"said Merkit as she opened her mouth wide.

Gohan fired a large ki blast at Merkit but she just swallowed it whole like it was food. "You see? You can't kill me like you killed my brother!"said Merkit. "We"ll see about that!"said Gohan as he channeled more ki into his right hand. "Go ahead and try again! I keep eating until you run out of energy and then I'll consume you!"mocked Merkit.

Gohan continued to fire blasts at Merkit but she just continued to devour them. "MERKIT YOU FOOL! WHAT'S THE POINT IF YOU CONSUME ALL HIS ENERGY?! WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HIS ENERGY FOR BUU, HE NEEDS TO BE DAMAGED!"shouted Baibidi from his chamber. When stopped firing blasts for minute, Merkit snarled at him. "What's the matter?! Have you reached your limit?!" "Not even close!"said Gohan channeled more ki into his right hand but this time it was different. The ki attack was shaped like a flat disk but Merkit took no notice of it. "Consume this!"said Gohan as he raised his right hand, making the disk expand before shouting **"DESTRUCTO DISK!"** and hurled the attack at Merkit. "That's suppose to scare me?!"asked Merkit as she kept her mouth wide open. When the disk came closer to Merkit, Baibidi yelled "What are you doing Merkit?! Dodge it now!" but it was too late; Merkit's head and upperhead were suddenly sliced off of the rest of her body and fell to the ground.

Merkit's body suddenly collasped since she was dead. "Unbelivable! He killed two of my servants with little effort. Hmm, he could be very useful to me."said Baibidi as he grabbed his crystal ball. Gohan then looked up and shouted **BAIBIDI! TRANSPORT ME BACK OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS SHIP!"**

"YOU'RE BLUFFING! YOU'LL TRAPPED IN THIS PLANET OF DARKNESS FOR ETERNITY!"said the warlock. "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!"

 **"I'M A SAIYAN! IT WON'T BE HARD FOR ME TO FIND MY WAY HOME, BUT YOU'LL LOSE YOUR SHIP!"** shouted Gohan as he channeled ki into his hands. **"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE...THEN I FIRE!"**

Gohan soon found himself back in the empty room inside the ship. _"Heh! He bought it! Now Baibidi, see how Vegeta holds to his word..."_ thought Gohan as spread out arms that were enhanced with energy. **"...I NEED TO BE RUTHLESS!"** The Demi Saiyan then started firing blasts all around the room, destroying middle part of the ship. Baibidi watched the destruction of his spaceship in horror through his crystal.

"What kind of person is this?! His pure heart prevents me from taking control of his mind; and here he shows such deceit and violence!"Said Baibidi before he turned to his minions and asked "Dabura! Have you recieved your punishment yet?!"

"Yes Master...I have given my energy to Buu's shell."said Dabura as he removed the energy hose from his body.

Gohan wandered around the wreckage of the ship as he came closer to Baibidi's location. "Good! Now go injure this man until all of his energy is absorbed by the ship!"Baibidi ordered Dabura. "And if you try to turn him to stone again, you'll receive double the punishment!" "Yes Master."answered Dabura.

Dabura soon stepped out of Baibid's chamber and moved towards the half Saiyans location. Gohan stopped wandering when he saw Dabura was waiting for him. The two fighters glared at each other as the stood face to face. "So Dabura, you ready to pick up where we left off?"asked Gohan as he reentered his Super Saiyan state. "This time, you will not escape...MY WRATH!"shouted Dabura as he charged at Gohan. Gohan noticed that the Demon king looked exhasted but didn't think much of it until he blocked Dabura's fist by crossing his arms. _"He's much slower and weaker than when we first fought..."_ thoght Gohan as he punched Dabura in the face. Dabura quickly recovered from the punch and smirked as he bashed his skull against Gohan's forehead, causing him to fall on his back. _"But he's still just as tough!"_ thought Gohan as blood slid down his forehead. Dabura tried to stomp on Gohan but the half Saiyan kicked his legs making him stumble.

Dabura then tried to punch Gohan but he quickly dodged as the Demon's fist collided with the floor making it crack. The two warriors were soon looked in combat once again. Dabura seemed unable to keep up with the Super Saiyan's strength or speed. Everytime he tried to attack Gohan, the Saiyan hybrid would dodge his attack and hit him with an attack that didn't miss. Every blow Dabura managed to land, Gohan would land two more blows. _"It seems like the longer we fight, the weaker he gets."_ thought Gohan as he kicked Dabur in the face. Dabura quickly recovered and tried to punch Gohan but the teenage Saiyan dodged his fist with ease. _"I can win this time!"_ thought Gohan as he kicked Dabura to the ground. "Give up Dabura! You win at this rate!"said Gohan. "Damn you!"said Dabura as he slowly got up.

"I WILL NEVER ACCEPT DEFEAT! I AM THE KING OF THE DEMON REALM!"shouted Dabura as he channeled energy into his hands. "HERE! HAVE A TASTE OF MY TRUE POWER!"

Dabura fired a large ki blast from his left hand at the half Saiyan. Gohan in response put up both of his arms to block the attack. When the blast hit Gohan, he was consumed by the explosion. After the explosion ended Gohan was still standing, completely shocked that he was unharmed. "I barely felt that!"said Gohan.

"YEAH?! HOW ABOUT THIS?!"shouted Dabura as he fired the blast from his right hand at Gohan. Gohan just swatted the blast away like it was nothing, making it hit the side of the ship. Dabura stared at the Super Saiyan in shock. "Impossible!"said Dabura. Gohan just smirked and said "My turn!" as he leveled his right hand at the terrified Demon king. "Oh, and one more thing!"Gohan began to say "My Master was the Demon King Piccolo, so it's only appropriate that I kill you in his honor!" "WHAT?!"asked Dabura as the Saiyan hybrid shouted "HAAAH!" and fired a large blue ki blast which hit Dabura and sent him flying into the chamber with Buu's shell.

When the smoke cleared Dabura was lying on the ground with a hole in his chest that was leaking blood. Baibidi approached his lieutenant in disappointment and said "Poor little Demon, the only thing you're good for now is to be my shield." Gohan then phased in front of Baibidi and Dabura and said "If you can no longer fight, then I'll put you out of your misery! First I'll kill Dabura, then I'll kill Baibidi, and then I'll destroy that shell!" The Demi Saiyan then raised his hands above his head as he prepared to unleash his signature attack. "If you attack him, he'll surely die! Surely someone as pure hearted as you would never attack a wounded man!"said Baibidi.

" **MASENKO...HA!"** Gohan shouted as he fired a large yellow beam. The beam created a massive explosion that completely destroyed the room. When the smoke cleared Dabura was gone, Baibidi was injured and missing one arm but Buu's shell was unaffected by the blast. "What are you?!"asked the warlock as Gohan prepared another blast.

" **ONE MORE, HA!"** shouted Gohan as he fired another blast at Buu's shell, but once again Buu's shell was unharmed. "I've got to destroy that thing!"said Gohan.

Suddenly the room was filled with the rest of Baibidi's minions. Gohan braced himself fo battle as Bsibidi said "YOU CAN NEVER DESTORY BUU'S SHELL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW POWERFUL THE SUPER GENIE IS! HIS POWER EXCEEDS ALL IMAGINATION AND THE LIMITS OF THE UNIVERSE!"

The warlock started chanting some magic words and waved his one hand around. All of Baibidi's minions suddenly turned into streams of energy and were sucked into Buu's shell. "DON'T WORRY MY DEAR BUU! I HAD TO USE THE ENERGY OF MY WORTHLESS MINIONS TO REVIVE YOU; I KNOW YOU'LL NEED MORE AND I'LL GIVE YOU MORE AFTER YOU KILL THIS NUSIANCE!"shouted Baibidi.

Buu's shell suddenly started erupting and smoke was shooting out of it. "AT LAST MY BUU HAS RETURNED!"said Baibidi. But when the shell opened only a puff of smoke came out, and the shell itself was empty. "BUU?! WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S ME, BAIBIDI! SON OF BIBIDI, YOUR CREATOR! ANSWER ME!"said the warlock, but no answer came. "Hurk! Smells like rotten candy, old gum, and bad chocolate!"said Gohan. "No! It can't be...why..."said Baibidi as he fell to his knees. "NOOO!" As the warlock began to sob at the expense of his failure, Gohan was wieghing his options on what to do with him.

 _"Goku would have spared this miserable creature's life..."_ thought Gohan. _"Piccolo and Vegeta would have destroyed him completely. Well, there's no point in letting him live after what he's done..."_ After finally making a descision, the son of Goku flew outside and above the spaceship and cupped his hands together. _If years of battling the Androids have taught me anything, it's to take advantage of all suffering including my own."_ A blue star of ki began forming in Gohan's hands. " **KAME...HAME...HAAAA!"**

Gohan fired a large blue beam at Baibidi's ship, that created a massive explosion and destroyed everything when it. When the explosion hit there was a giant deep crater in the ground. Now that it was over Gohan flew back to the city, proving once again that he is a worthy successor for his father; by saving the Earth and the Universe without knowing it.

As the Demi Saiyan flew towards the West City, only one thing was on his mind. _"That was the first live and death battle I've had in years...and I actually won! It felt good!"_

A few days later on the sacred Planet of the Supreme Kais...

The Supreme Kai was busy fishing in a pond when his assissant, Kibito came to give important news.

"Sir! Baibidi's ship was just seen going to Earth a few days ago!"

"WHAT?!"asked the Supreme Kai.

 **A/N: And that's the first Chapter. The next chapter will only get better as the story continues. Next we'll see what the Kais did in response to this development. Until then... TTFN, AntiHero out!**


	2. A debt to repay

**Last Chapter** -"KAME...HAME...HAAAA!"

Gohan fired a large blue beam at Baibidi's ship that created a massive explosion and destroyed everything around it. When the explosion faded, there was a giant, deep crater in the ground. Now that it was over, Gohan flew back to the city, proving once again that he is a worthy successor for his father by saving the Earth and the Universe without knowing it.

As the Demi Saiyan flew towards the West City, only one thing was on his mind. _"That was the first life and death battle I've had in years...and I actually won! It felt good!"_

A few days later on the sacred Planet of the Supreme Kais...

The Supreme Kai was busy fishing in a pond when his assistant, Kibito came to give important news.

"Sir! Baibidi's ship was just seen going to Earth a few days ago!"

"WHAT?!" asked the Supreme Kai.

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does and I do not own DBZ Multiverse, ZettoShonen, Foenidis, Salagir, and Gogeta Jr. do**

 **Chapter 2 - A debt to repay**

"Are you sure that Baibidi's ship is on Earth Kibito?!" asked the Supreme Kai.

"Yes sir, it was seen going to Earth a few days ago and hasn't left the planet yet," said Kibito.

"Then we must hurry to Earth if we want to find Baibidi and stop Buu's revival!" said the Supreme Kai.

Kibito placed his hand on the Supreme Kai's shoulder and transported them to Earth. The Supreme beings appeared in a rocky landscape. They looked around, trying to sense any strong energy signals but they were unable to sense more than thousands of life forces.

"Something's not right!" said the Supreme Kai. "Isn't Earth a healthy luscious green planet that's full of life?"

"It is, my lord! It's one of the most inhabited in the Galaxy!" answered Kibito. "There supposed to be life everywhere on this planet! And yet there's so little life here!"

"Does this mean that Baibidi has succeeded in reviving the Super Genie? Is the destruction on this planet the result of Buu's return?!" asked the Supreme Kai.

"I don't know sir!" answered Kibito.

The two Supreme beings then ascended to the air and began their search for Baibidi's ship. As they flew through the air, they saw so many dead people. Every city that they passed by was filled with rubble, smashed buildings, damaged vehicles and dead humans. The more they flew past destroyed cities, the more guilt entered into the Supreme Kai's mind. _"I've never seen or known this kind of planetary destruction to be caused by anyone other than Majin Buu!"_ thought the Supreme Kai. _"Has Buu really been revived in such a short time? I'm the last Supreme Kai; I'm supposed to be able to maintain all balance in the Universe! And yet one of the most precious planets in the cosmos is suffering greatly because I couldn't handle the duties of a Supreme Kai."_

Kibito looked towards his master and saw the look of despair on his face. "Sir," called Kibito, grabbing the Supreme's attention. "I know how you feel, but you shouldn't let this planet's devastation make you believe you've failed your duty as Supreme Kai."

"But I have failed!" asked the Supreme. "And now this planet could meet its end because I've allowed Majin Buu to be released!"

"You can't blame yourself for this planet's chaos! As the Supreme Kai your duty is to maintain peace throughout the universe, not just one planet! At times sacrifices need to be made even by you in order to achieve success!" argued Kibito.

"How can you say that?!" asked the Supreme Kai. "I've already allowed my fellow Kai to be sacrificed so that I could continue to carry out my duties as the Supreme Kai, not to mention the countless lives, planets, and galaxies that were wiped out before Majin Buu could be imprisoned! If I can't protect a single planet from an enemy that I've allowed to run amok than how can I expect to maintain peace in the universe or call myself a Supreme Kai?!"

Kibito did not answer his boss' question. The Superior beings continued to fly until they saw a large trench hole in the ground. Beside the hole was a figure lying flat on the dirt along with 6 dead bodies and a piece of scrap metal. The Supreme Kai and Kibito landed beside the large trench and looked around. Their search ended when they saw a large purplish-brown capsule that was split open and had scorch marks. The Supreme Kai began trembling with fear at the sight of the shell. Kibito noticed his boss' reaction and asked "My lord, what's the matter?"

"That's…Majin Buu's…" answered the Supreme Kai. "…it's been…opened!"

"Are you sure, my lord?!" asked Kibito although he knew the answer already.

"Yes, I'd recognize Buu's shell anywhere," said the Supreme Kai. "And if it's been opened, then it can only mean one thing… Baibidi has succeeded in releasing the Super Genie and is now causing destruction on this planet."

Kibito looked down in despair and said, "If that's then we must alert the rest of the Kais and initiate plan to seal off this planet from the rest of the cosmos so that Buu's terror will not spread throughout the galaxy."

The Supreme Kai clenched his fist and shut his eyes while he cursed his own powerlessness. He then slowly opened his eyes and turned to his assistant and said, "Very well Kibito, let's go."

Just as they were about to leave they sensed a low energy signal coming from the trench. They turned to see one of Baibidi's alien soldiers crawling out of the crater in a very injured state. His left arm and both his legs were incinerated, his left eye was shut; his body was singed and his back was spilling blood. The Soldier groaned as he struggled to escape the crater with one arm. Eventually he managed to crawl out just as the Supreme Kai and Kibito appeared in front of him.

"What has transpired here?" asked the Supreme Kai. "Has Baibidi really awakened Majin Buu?!"

"Cough…N-No. That imp B-Baibidi…wheeze… failed to accomplish…hack… his goal of reviving the S-Super Genie." answered the Soldier as he struggled to breathe.

The Superior beings could hardly believe what they heard through their pointy ears. The Supreme Kai was filled with relief that the Universe's greatest threat was not brought back from imprisonment.

"If Majin Buu was not released, then why is this Planet a wasteland?" asked Kibito.

"I don't…cough…know. It was like that…huff… when Baibidi arrived." replied the Soldier. "A-All I know is…hack… that a warrior from this planet…managed to defeat Baibidi's forces. H-He had gold hair, emerald eyes and…cough… incredible power, h-he even killed Dabura."

"What?!" asked the Superior beings. "Impossible! There's no way an earthling can have the power to best even Dabura!" said Kibito.

"H-he said…cough…he was a S-Saiyan…" said the alien Soldier seconds before his breathing stopped and his eyes went blank.

The Supreme Kai and his servant just stood there as they tried to process what they were just told. The Supreme Kai looked towards the sky as Kibito just stared at the dead alien. "I don't believe it. It's not possible that a human could be strong enough to challenge my lord, let alone kill Dabura." said Kibito. "There's just no way this mortal's story is true."

"Do not let your fears cloud your judgment Kibito." said the Supreme Kai. "While the alien was speaking I read his mind, I saw everything that happened between this Gold Fighter and Baibidi's forces." The Supreme Kai looked towards his right hand man as he continued to speak. "I saw this…Saiyan battle every one of Baibidi's minions, he managed to thwart Baibidi's plan and kill the evil wizard. It seems that this warrior has done us and the Universe a huge service."

"I g-guess that means we have no further business on this planet." said Kibito though he was unsure if he was correct. "We should return to our world immediately."

"No. This planet is facing a huge crisis and I would like to know what that is and how this Saiyan is handling it!" said the Supreme Kai.

"What?!" asked Kibito. "My lord, be reasonable! This Planet's destruction is not our concern since it's not the work of Baibidi or Majin Buu!"

"This Planet almost became the first victim to Buu's revival, and yet one warrior managed to save the Universe from its true terror," argued the Supreme Kai.

"That one warrior can't even save his own world from total despair; I see no reason why superior beings like us should get involved in a minor crisis rather than figuring out how to restore balance to the cosmos," said Kibito.

"This Planet is dying, that Saiyan has defeated Baibidi, and Dabura; he has stopped Buu's revival, and has in one day saved the Universe from a grave monster that I could never defeat in my whole life!" said the Supreme Kai. "We cannot ignore the fact that we owe this Saiyan a great debt; if we want to repay his kind service in full and restore balance to the galaxy, the first step is to find out what is destroying this world so that we may help out in any way! This is how I plan to honor this Gold Fighter's deed and uphold my duty as Supreme Kai!"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion coming from a city far away. The Superior beings saw smoke coming from what was supposed to be Pepper City. The Supreme Kai glared in that direction and started ascending into the air.

"Where are you going my Lord?" asked Kibito although he already knew the answer.

"I must investigate and see if our Gold Fighter is battling against this world's destroyers!" replied the Supreme Kai. "Are you coming with me or not?!"

Kibito sighed and said, "I will do as you command my Lord."

The Supreme Kai smiled as his assistant ascended next to him. The Superior beings then flew towards the battle taking part in Pepper City.

Meanwhile in Pepper City…

The Androids had started their usual rampage and were confronted by the Saiyan Hybrids. Gohan told Trunks to attack Eighteen while he fought Seventeen, giving the humans time to escape. Trunks did his best to hold off the female Cyborg but his attacks weren't very affective due to the fact that he wasn't a Super Saiyan yet. Gohan had transformed and was keeping Seventeen on his toes. After unleashing a massive Kamehameha wave Gohan was starting to slow down while his opponent suffered no damage.

Gohan charged at the Android and punched him in the face as hard as he could, but Seventeen just stared at him and asked "Was that supposed to hurt?"

 **A/N: Well this chapters done, now to move on to the next where we'll see how the Supreme Kai and Kibito will help Gohan and Trunks. Btw the ending of this chapter is the fight scene is from the DBZ fan-made video called "Light of Hope. TTFN AntiHero out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter-** Meanwhile in Pepper City...

The Androids had started their usual rampage and were confronted by the Saiyan Hybrids. Gohan told Trunks to attack Eighteen while he fought Seventeen, giving the humans time to escape. Trunks did his best to hold off the female Cyborg but his attacks weren't very affective due to the fact that he wasn't a Super Saiyan yet. Gohan had transformed and was keeping Seventeen on his toes. After unleashing a massive Kamehameha wave Gohan was starting to slow down while his opponent suffered no damage.

Gohan charged at the Android and punched him in the face as hard as he could, but Seventeen just stared at him and asked "Was that suppose to hurt?"

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does and I do not own DBZ Multiverse, ZettoShonen, Foenidis, Salagir, and Gogeta Jr. do**

 **Chapter 3** -

The battle was long, hard, and above all futile. In the end the Demi Saiyans were no match for the Cyborgs once again. Gohan did manage to knock the Androids down long enough for him and Trunks to escape. The Androids had also left to their own home. None of the Saiyans or Cyborgs had noticed the two strange beings observing their battle from above the ruined City. The Supreme Kai and Kibito could barely register what they just saw. "Unbelievable. How can a mortal wield enough power to rival our own?!" asked Kibito.

"I don't know, but the one in the orange and blue gi was the same warrior that defeated Baibidi's forces," replied the Supreme Kai. "As strong as he is, he's not powerful enough to defeat those vile humans! It's a good thing that Baibidi died before he could discover those two; their hearts are so full of hate and evil that they would easily be persuaded to serve the evil Wizard! Plus the amount of energy the posses could have helped revive the Super Genie!"

"So my Lord, what's our next move?"asked Kibito.

"Kibito, I want you to take me to the Grand Kai's planet. There I will ask if anyone there knows about Earth's current crisis and the Fighters trying to end it. After you've dropped me off, I want you to shadow those vile humans we saw and try to minimize the amount of people they kill. With your instant transmission technique you should be able to rescue a lot of humans before the Saiyans arrive to fight and without being noticed by anyone!" ordered the Supreme Kai.

Kibito frowned a bit from the task he was given, but he agreed to fulfill it and transported his boss to the Grand Kai's world.

After leaving his boss at the Grand Kais place, Kibito began his task in tracking down the Androids and minimizing their killing spree. He soon found it difficult to pinpoint their location since he couldn't since their life force. He spent days trying to track down the Androids will also keeping an eye on the half Saiyans as they trained. He once considered shadowing them hoping it would make finding the Androids easier, but he quickly let go of that idea since he was suppose to avoid detection and had no interest in interacting with them if he was caught.

 _"Why does my Lord want to save this World so much?!"_ thought Kibito. " _If these mortals cannot save their own planet then they should not be worth saving. These Saiyans are not worth the time the Supreme Kai is wasting to help them!""_

Meanwhile at the Grand Kais Planet

The Supreme Kai was asking if the Grand Kai was aware of anyone who knew the Saiyan with gold hair that was battling the Androids on Earth. "Hmm, a Saiyan with gold hair…I think there are a few warriors here who can change their hair to gold." said the Grand Kai.

"Really? Can you tell me where they are? I would like to speak with them about the situation on Earth," said the Supreme Kai. "Well actually, they're in different places. The Saiyan named Goku is training on the North King Kai's Planet for the next tournament, while the Saiyan named Vegeta is the current King of Hell." said the Grand Kai.

""What?! A Saiyan has managed to gain control of the underworld?!" asked the Supreme Kai.

"Yeah! He won the first tournament in Hell 13 years ago; ever since then he's won every contest there and beaten everyone who's ever challenged him. Sometimes he shows up to fight with Goku, or participate in the tournament." The Grand Kai explained. "Without that Janemba fellow to reclaim his throne, Vegeta might just remain the king of the underworld for all eternity; unless someone stronger comes along."""

"Very well. I'll go to the North Kai's Planet and consult with those Saiyans about the crisis on Earth. I bid you good day, Grand Kai!" said the Supreme Kai seconds before he vanished.

On the North Kai's Planet…

The long deceased Z-Fighters were busy training under the supervision of the North King Kai. Ever since their death at the hands of the Androids, they had been continually training in order to get stronger. They had entered the Otherworld tournament many times, and it is usually Goku, Vegeta, or even Piccolo that wins it. Any other time, the tournament is won by one of the other Kai's disciples (like Pikkon), or it's a tie between Vegeta and Goku. The Z-Fighters have all finished their training with the Grand Kai 6 years ago and have now returned the North King Kai's Planet for more training. Vegeta was absent from this training session as he preferred to train on his own in the Underworld.

During this training session, Goku was busy sparring with Piccolo while wearing two-ton weights on his wrists and ankles. Piccolo was wearing his usual training weights as he sparred with his disciple's father. Krillin and Tien were having a sparring match of their own. Although their powers weren't as great as their alien comrades or the Androids, their strength had increased dramatically over the years. Yamcha was busy trying to catch the super fast monkey, Bubbles, while wearing two-ton weights on his back. Chaiotzu was trying to catch the speedy grasshopper, Gregory, while carrying a mallet.

King Kai watched his disciples push their limits with pride, while resting in a lawn chair. They had all done well to represent his teachings in the Otherworld tournaments. He had passed down all of his techniques to them, including the Kaio-Ken and the Spirit Bomb. By this time, he was known as the Kai with the strongest group of fighters in the Otherworld. The only downside was that if they were not careful, they would end up destroying his home planet. Though that has only happened a few times, he has urged them to be more careful or else he would discipline them. Anytime that has happened, he usually makes them rebuild his home planet for four days without eating (A/N: This is especially punishment to Goku due to his high metabolism and large appetite).

The Z-Fighters had stopped their training when they suddenly sensed a very high power level heading towards King Kai's planet. They looked up to see the Supreme Kai gently floating towards King Kai's home.

"Looks like you got a visitor," said Goku.

"Who is this guy?" asked Krillin.

"You guys feel his energy?"asked Tien. "It's enormous."""

"What do you think he wants?" asked Yamcha.

Piccolo remained silent as he stared at the newcomer. " _Just who is this guy?"_ he thought. _"He looks no older than Vegeta's son, yet his power surpass even Goku's. Why does this guy give me a bad feeling? And why do I feel like I should know his identity?"""_

The Supreme Kai landed on King Kai's planet and smiled as he stared at the Z-Fighters. "Greetings, North Kai, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaiotzu. It's a pleasure to meet all of you," he said.

The Z-Fighters stared in shock as they stood in their fighting stances. "How do you know our names?"asked Piccolo.

"I simply picked them from your minds," said the Supreme Kai. Just then, King Kai appeared in front of his disciples and approached the Supreme Kai.

"Now listen kid, this is a sacred place that when warriors die, they come to train under one of the greatest teachers in the universe. It's not just a place where anyone can enter unannounced," said King Kai.

"Oh, forgive me. Let me introduce myself. I am the Supreme Kai, and I have come in regards to the chaos taking place on planet Earth." Everyone looked on with wide eyes as they processed what they were just told by the newcomer.

"YOU'RE THE SUPREME KAI?!"They all shouted.

King Kai began bowing respectively and frantically. "Oh my lord! It's an honor to welcome you to my humble home. I admit that your appearance is different than what I'd expect from a Kai," he said.

"True. My appearance isn't actually appropriate for a Supreme Kai, but I assure you I am the Supreme Kai; It's my duty to make sure peace is maintained throughout the cosmos," said the Supreme Kai. "Which is why I've come here, but first I'm aware that the final member of your group is not present and I would like to meet him as well,"" "

"I think he means Vegeta." Suggested Goku when no one knew who the Supreme Kai meant.

"Oh! Of course sir, I'll contact him immediately." Said King Kai as he waved his antennae.

Meanwhile in the Underworld…

The King was busy training by himself. Vegeta had beaten every evil villain that had ever challenged his kingship, and punished them all. He especially enjoyed punishing Frieza by leaving him in depths of the Underworld where he would be tortured. After finishing his seven hundred thousandth pushup, the Saiyan Prince took a break and went to sit on his throne. The ogres lined up in formation and bowed before there King as he climbed the stairs to his throne. Just as Vegeta was about to sit on his Throne a few of the minor villains had charged at him, trying to catch him off guard. With a mighty wave of his hand the Super elite blasted all the villains back to the ground where they belonged.

"All of you pitiful creatures best learn your place, this is my realm now and you'd better leave now before I incinerate all of you!" ordered Vegeta.

The Villains decided to obey their King and quickly vanished leaving Vegeta to his thoughts. Vegeta stared into his realm's sky as he pondered. _"The day of the Otherworld tournament is fast approaching, which means I'll soon get another shot at beating Kakarrot. His training with King Kai must have been so intense, that he'll eventually surpass the Super Saiyan which is just the power needed in order to dispose of those Androids pests. I myself am close to Surpassing those junkyard trash."_ He thought.

" _Speaking of the Androids, it's been years since Gohan has challenged them and they still haven't appeared in my realm yet. My son should have started battling them by now; if he's a Super Saiyan along with Gohan shouldn't that be the advantage they need to destroy those metal freaks?!"_

Although Vegeta would never admit it, he was very concerned for the well being of the half Saiyans on Earth. He always told himself and everyone else that it was because Gohan and Trunks were the last living Saiyans and he would hate it if such a proud race would be completely extinct.

 _"Wonder how my son and wife are managing this crisis? Gohan got to be training Trunks to fight the Androids, but they may never stand a chance if the living Saiyan Prince isn't a Super Saiyan like Kakabrat. Which reminds me, in all my years in the Otherworld I never came across my Brother's spirit…could that banished coward of a Saiyan Prince still be alive?!"_

Vegeta's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard King Kai's voice in his head. _"Hello…can you hear me pal, its King Kai calling!"_

 _"What do you want?! I was in the middle of a very important thought?!"_ answered Vegeta.

 _"Someone very important wants to speak to you and the rest of my Pupils regarding the crisis on Earth,"_ answered King Kai.

 _"Exactly who would that be?!"_ asked the Saiyan Prince.

 _"Oh, just the Supreme Kai,"_ said the Supreme Kai, intercepting the conversation.

 _"THE SUPREME KAI?! Well then I'd better get there immediately, especially if the Supreme Kai wants to talk about the situation on Earth," Vegeta_ said.

 _"We'll have Goku come and pick you up right away,"_ said King Kai.

In seconds Goku had transported to Vegeta's domain and brought him to King Kai's Planet. The Supreme Kia approached Vegeta and greeted him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Vegeta; it's very rare that a Saiyan is the King of the Underworld. Your power must be amazing in order to keep your position for so long." "True. It might be hard for an ordinary Saiyan to rule that realm, but I am a Super Saiyan so it's not difficult at all for me," Said Vegeta. "Now if you don't mind me asking, I would like some proof that you're actually the Supreme Kai and not just some kid," the Supreme Kai frowned a bit and asked "Do you wish to spar with me in order to find out how powerful I am?"

"Exactly. Let's see how you'll far against the power of a Super Saiyan; I could really use a new opponent," said Vegeta.

"VEGETA! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU CAN'T CHALLENGE A SUPREME TO BATTLE YOU LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST!" shouted King Kai.

The Saiyan Prince frowned and was about to protest but the Supreme Kai held up his hand to wards King Kai. "It's quite alright King Kai. I could use a good Spar, I've been out of practice for centuries and I need to brush up on my skills; otherwise even I will get rusty if all I do is watch the Cosmos." The Supreme Kai entered a fighting position and asked, "Well then Vegeta, shall we proceed?" Vegeta answered by transforming into a Super Saiyan. His golden aura shone throughout the whole planet and everyone trembled by the power Vegeta released. Vegeta took his own fighting position and prepared to attack the Supreme Kai.

"Make sure to come at me with everything Vegeta," said the Supreme Kai.

"Count on it," answered Vegeta.

"WAIT!" shouted Goku getting everyone's attention. "If Vegeta going to fight the Supreme Kai, then I want to fight him as well,"

"GOKU! DON'T BE AN IDIOT AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT NONE OF YOUR ARE ANY MATCH FOR THE SUPREME KAI, SO DO THE SMART THIN G AND STAND DOWN!" ordered King Kai.

"Well, when you put it that way… it just makes me want to fight him even more!" said Goku as he turned Super Saiyan.

"Well I'd love to spar with you as well Goku, but I'm not sure if Vegeta's ok with that idea," said the Supreme Kai. The Z fighters all looked towards the Saiyan Prince, who just huffed and said, "I don't care if this Clown wants to join in on the action as long as he stays out of my way; I have no interest in fighting alongside him. He may be fighting right next to me, but we are not a team!"

"Good answer Vegeta, because the feeling's mutual!" said Goku.

King Kai slapped his forehead as he went inside his house. The rest of the Z fighters stood outside to watch this little sparring match. They decided that if the Supreme Kai was able to go toe to toe with a Super Saiyan, then he clearly outclassed all of them.

The two Super Saiyans charged at the Supreme Kai with fist ready. They each threw a punch to their opponent; the Supreme Kai effortlessly grabbed both their fists. The force of their double punch attack flew off King Kai's Planet straight to the Snake Way Road, creating a dent in the road. However, the Supreme Kai was unaffected by the power of their attacks, while the Saiyans stared with surprised looks on their faces. The Saiyans quickly overcame their shock and continued their assault.

They threw every powerful blow they could but the Supreme Kai managed to dodge or block every one of their attacks. As their sparring match continued the Saiyans grew more tired while the Supreme Kai never showed any sign of exhaustion. Vegeta threw multiple punches and kicks and so did Goku, but the Supreme Kai dodged and blocked all of their attacks, proving his superior abilities. The Saiyans tried to punch his face at the same time, allowing the Supreme Kai to grab both their fist and slam their heads together before throwing them into King Kai's Planet. After crashing the Saiyans quickly charged at the deity but before they got in close, the King of the Underworld elbow bashed his rival in the head. Goku halted his attack and grasped his head in pain as the Saiyan Prince continued his attack.

"What was that for Vegeta?! I thought we were both fighting him?!" Goku complained.

"Stay out of my way Clown! I'm taking on this Kai alone!" ordered Vegeta.

Now by himself, Vegeta was moving at a much faster rate. Since he didn't have to focus on fighting alongside Goku, he could attack with full force. The Saiyan Prince gave it his all as he attacked the Supreme Kai who still managed to block all his blows. Goku honored Vegeta's wishes and held back as he watched the Supreme Kai best Vegeta with the others. In one instant Vegeta managed to punch the Supreme Kai in the face, making him stagger a bit and surprising everyone. Vegeta proceed to attack again but the Supreme Kai quickly recovered and fired an energy blast at Vegeta. The King of the evil realm collided with the blast and was overwhelmed by it.

The Saiyan was sent plummeting towards the ground where he crash landed, creating a small crater in the planet and fell unconscious. The Supreme Kai turned to Goku and asked "Is that it?"Goku responded by teleporting behind the Supreme Kai and kicked his back. The deity flinched in pain and Goku prepared kick him again. The Supreme Kai disappeared and reappeared behind Goku; he hand chopped him in the neck before kicking him into the planet. The other Z fighters watched with wide eyes and open jaws as the battle continued.

"This guy…he's incredible," said Krillin.

"I thought only the Androids could be on par with a Super Saiyan!" said Tien.

 _"So, this is the power of the Supreme Kai…it's beyond anything we've faced so far,"_ thought Piccolo. _"I never knew that this kind of power existed in this Universe, he could definitely take on the Androids. Well at least we have an idea of how we need to be to surpass 17 and 18."_ Piccolo smirked as he imagined himself training to exceed the Supreme Kai's abilities.

King Kai was not surprised at the inferiority of the Super Saiyans compared to the Supreme Kai. _"This Kai could demolish the entire Frost demon family with little effort, there's no way these two dimwits can overpower him; whether together or individually they're no match for the Supreme Kai…yet,"_ he thought.

The Saiyans soon emerged from the ground and charged at the Supreme Kai simultaneously. They charged their fists with energy as they prepared to strike their opponent. As they close in on the Supreme Kai, he disappeared faster than the Saiyans could notice. Since their target was gone the Saiyans punched themselves in the face, hurting each other badly. The Saiyans recovered from their double face punch and glared at each other.

"You idiot clown! Do you know how to fight anymore?!" yelled Vegeta.

"Calm down Vegeta, it was an accident!" shouted Goku.

"Speak for yourself! Pounding you was more satisfying to me than beating that Kai!" argued Vegeta.

"Well I'm glad I hit you instead, especially since now I know that black eye on your face will prove that I'm always better than you!" countered Goku.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU CLOWN?!" shouted Vegeta.

"YOU HEARD ME YOU BIG JERK!" yelled Goku.

The two Saiyans glared at each other as electricity passed through the space in between them. The Z Fighters just groan and thought _"They're at it again…"_ as they watched their comrades argue.

"Excuse me gentlemen…" called the Supreme Kai, getting everyone's attention "…but your fight is with me, not each other! Now give me your best shot!""

The Super Saiyans powered up to max and shouted "NO PROBLEM!" as Goku phased out, reappearing to the Supreme Kai's right while Vegeta phased to his left. They focused all their ki into their hands as they prepared to fire their most devastating attacks.

""KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" shouted Goku.

"FINAL FLASH!" shouted Vegeta.

The Z fighters had worried looks on their faces as they felt the power of the Saiyan fighters. "VEGETA, GOKU! IT'S TOO MUCH POWER, YOU'LL DESTROY US ALL!" screamed Piccolo. The Saiyans ignored him as they launched their attacks at the Supreme Kai, who extended his hands towards the blasts. He then screamed "HAAAH!" as he channeled ki into his palms. His ki exploded from his hands which caused the two blasts to stop at his hands and bounce back at their releasers. Goku and Vegeta were too shocked to defend themselves from their own attacks, thus taking serious damage as their blasts exploded around them. The Saiyans then fell back to the Planet were they landed hard and powered down to their base forms due to exhaustion. The Supreme Kai floated gently towards the planet and stood by the Z fighters who were still amazed by what they just witnessed. The Supreme Kai smiled and said "Now, we can discuss the situation happening on Earth.""

 **A/N: I know some of you are wondering whether the Supreme Kai is capable of overpowering a Super Saiyan, well the answer is yes. Remember that Goku and Vegeta haven't reached full power Super Saiyan yet and the Supreme Kai explained in the anime/manga that all 5 Supreme Kais are capable of besting Frieza with one blow but is unable to match Dabura who's on par with Cell. Based on this info this puts them at a level slightly above the Androids.**

 **Also Vegeta being the King of hell is reference to when in the manga Bulma said-"...as long as he stays dead, I'm sure he's in hell." So I thought if he's going to be in hell for so long he might as well be the ruler of it since no one currently there can challenge a Super Saiyan. TTFN Antihero out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter-**

 **The Saiyans then fell back to the Planet were they landed hard and powered down to their base forms due to exhaustion. The Supreme Kai floated gently towards the planet and stood by the Z fighters who were still amazed by what they just witnessed. The Supreme Kai smiled and said "Now, we can discuss the situation happening on Earth."**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does and I do not own DBZ Multiverse, ZettoShonen, Foenidis, Salagir, and Gogeta Jr. do**

 **Chapter 4-**

Now everyone was ready to explain the crisis that was taking place on Earth. They started by explain that the Red Ribbon Army was an organization determined to conquer the world, but Goku brought down the organization and temporally stopped their plans when he was a boy. "But apparently the chief scientist of the army, Dr. Gero continued to strive for world domination and the first step was to kill Goku. So after studying for years, he finally created the Earth's greatest threats...Androids 17 & 18!" explained Piccolo. The Supreme Kai nodded as he listened to the story. He could hardly believe that a human was responsible for all the beings causing chaos on Earth, all for the sake of getting revenge and achieving world domination.

"However, Goku died from a heart virus before he could battle the Androids and thus thwarting Gero's plans once again." Piccolo continued. "The Androids then killed Gero and decided to use their powers to create destruction just for fun. They began killing countless innocence on their rampage, until they were approached by Vegeta and Gohan."

The Supreme Kai glanced at the Saiyan Prince, whose face was full of anger. Vegeta grew angrier as he remembered his death at the hands of those robot freaks. _"Just wait you metal pieces of trash! If Kakarot's son isn't going to avenge me, then my son will, I'm sure of it!"_ thought the King of the underworld.

"They were no match for their strength," Piccolo went on. "Gohan managed to escape but Vegeta was killed. The Androids decided to track the rest of us down and kill us all one by one. I was next, and then Krillin, then Tien, then Yamcha, then Chaiotzu until only Gohan was left to challenge them. But not even his Super Saiyan powers are enough to save the Earth."

"I see, now I understand," said the Supreme Kai.

"Now if you don't mind us asking, but what got you interested in Gohan in the first place?" asked Krillin.

The Supreme Kai explained about the great Majin Buu and Gohan's encounter with Baibidi's minions, where he was able to best Baibidi's fighters, slay the Demon king Dabura, and altogether stop Buu's revival.

The Z fighters were all filled with pride knowing that the youngest member of their gang managed to save the Universe on his own.

"Wow, Gohan's very resourceful," said Yamcha.

"Yep, that's my boy!" said Goku.

"And my Pupil!" said Piccolo.

"And my partner!" said Krillin.

"Gohan's finally starting to live up to his Saiyan potential, and someday my son will follow in his footsteps," said Vegeta.

"Now that we're all caught up, I think I may have a way for Gohan and Trunks to get strong enough to surpass the Androids. But first I want to check on my assistant, excuse me..." said the Supreme Kai before he closed his eyes and called Kibito using telepathy. _"Kibito, how is everything going?"_

 _"I have followed your orders and have rescued many humans without anyone's notice. The casualties have decreased as the Androids and the Saiyans continue to battle; in fact the Saiyans are on their way to confront the Androids again right now."_ answered Kibito.

 _"Is that so? Keep an eye on them as they fight, and continue to preserve human lives. I will observe the battle from King Kai's planet along with the rest of the Z fighters."_ said the Supreme Kai.

 _"Yes sir!"_ replied Kibito.

The Z fighters all gathered around Kais as they close their eyes in order to see the fight between the half Saiyans and the half Robots. King Kai waved his antenna as he visualized the scene taking place on Earth. The Androids were having fun at an amusement park. They scared of a large group of people and started enjoying the free rides. While this was happening someone was secretly calling the military to report the Androids but got no answer since the Androids had already destroyed the military. Meanwhile the Demi Saiyans were flying towards the amusement park when they saw the people stampeding out of the park.

"This is it Trunks, are you ready?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah!" said Trunks.

The Androids were just about to ride the merry-go-round when the Saiyan hybrids landed in front of them. They immediately recognized Gohan as the fighter who's challenged them for years.

"Oh look, it's Blondie, except his hair's black today," said Eighteen.

"Of course, he's copying me," said Seventeen accusingly

 _"Since when does he own black hair?"_ asked Krillin as they Z fighters watched through King Kai's eyes.

"He's getting to be a real bother, what do you say we finish him off this time?" asked the female Cyborg.

"Sure," answered Seventeen as he approached the Son of Goku. Gohan took a fighting position and said, "Trunks, let me handle this." "Right," replied the Son of Vegeta. All the Z fighters watched with worried looks as their comrade prepared to battle the Androids alone. _"What do you think guys?"_ asked Yamcha. _"Does Gohan have a chance to beat these freaks on his own?"_

 _"Who knows, all we can do now is wait and see,"_ said Piccolo.

 _"And hope..."_ said Goku.

Seventeen fired an energy blast at the ground, creating a wall of smoke between him and Gohan. The Android then tried to kick the half Saiyan but his attack was dodged when Gohan jumped into the air. Seventeen fired another blast at Gohan, who dodged the attack again by phasing out of its way. Gohan then turned Super Saiyan and braced himself for battle.

 _"You guys feel that ki?"_ asked Tien

 _"Yeah, Gohan's power is amazing!"_ said Krillin

 _"His power is equal to Goku and Vegeta's, maybe he can win this time!"_ said Piccolo.

 _"Let's hope so..."_ said Goku." _Do it Gohan."_

Seventeen flew at Gohan and blocked a hand chop attack from the half Saiyan. The two fighters then bumped fist and began trading blows. At first it looked like they were equally matched, until Seventeen managed to kick Gohan into a metal pole. The Android then phased in front of the Super Saiyan and punched him before knocking him into the roof of a building. Eighteen watched with content as her brother was beating Gohan, while Trunks grew angry and clenched his fist.

 _"This doesn't look good!"_ said Chaiotzu.

 _"It never does against these monsters!"_ replied Piccolo.

The Z fighters grew angry as they watched the last member of their gang lose the fight. Goku was especially mad seeing his own son get thrashed around like a child's plaything. The Supreme Kai noticed their anger and looked back at the Androids. _"How can humans be so powerful yet so ruthless, so cruel, so...inhumane?"_ he thought. Suddenly an explosion appeared in another building and Gohan jumped out. He then fired an energy blast at Seventeen; the Android quickly dodged the blast but couldn't evade the punch to his face from the Super Saiyan. Blood spilled from Seventeen's mouth as he continued to battle the Demi Saiyan.

The Z fighters were now glad to see Gohan gain the upper hand. _"That's it Gohan, let him have it!"_ cheered Krillin. _"Come on Kakabrat! Turn that Android trash into scrap metal!"_ shouted Vegeta. _"Avenge us Gohan...save the Earth again."_ thought Goku.

In the living world, Trunks watched with excitement as his Master was fighting back against the Android. "Man! He's doing it wow!" said the Saiyan Prince. The half Alien and the half machine were locked in combat. They continued to exchange blows until Gohan punched Seventeen in the face a second time, he then proceeded with a kick to Seventeen's stomach, and then nailed the Android in the chin with a skull bash attack before finishing his assault with a kick to the face. (A/N: This is the same kind of assault that kid Gohan used on Vegeta the second time they fought. I thought it'd be cool to add it to this fight.) Seventeen went flying and crashed the ground.

 _"Alright! Gohan's got him!"_ said Krillin.

 _"Looks like that metal demon's going down!"_ said Yamcha.

Gohan flew towards Seventeen ready to deliver another blow, but Eighteen suddenly phased in front of him and punched him away from her twin brother. Gohan was knocked into a widow that shattered on impact and the glass shards fell to the floor along with Gohan.

 _"Oh no!"_ said Krillin.

 _"Don't they know how to fight like real Martial artists?"_ asked Goku.

 _"Curse that robo bitch!" s_ aid Vegeta.

Seventeen finally got up and appeared next to Eighteen. "Man! Where did all that come from?" asked Seventeen. "He's dangerous today; something's got him fired up. Let's work it together, go!" said Eighteen before the Androids attacked Gohan together. "GOHAN!" shouted Trunks. The Androids attacked the Son of Goku simultaneously, punching and kicking him. The half Saiyan could barely stand as the Androids continued to pummel him.

Kibito watched nonchalantly as the Cyborgs overpowered the Gold Fighter. _"This Saiyan stands no chance against these vile creatures; he could possibly die."_ thought.

"NO!" shouted Trunks as he jumped to help his friend. _"It looks like Vegeta's son has joined the fight."_ said Piccolo. _"Do you think he can tip the scales?"_ asked Krillin. _"No,"_ said the Supreme Kai. _"These two can't win this fight, but maybe they can survive and live to fight another day."_ Eighteen fired an energy blast at the Saiyan prince. The blast hit Trunks but he quickly recovered and charged at the female Android while Gohan fought Seventeen.

Eighteen ran up the Ferris wheel with Trunks hot in pursuit. She finally stopped and said, "You'd better get out of here while you still can, kid." "So you can gang up on my friend again?!" asked Trunks. "I see how you two operate, you're cruel!" _"You tell her Trunks!"_ cheered Yamcha.

Trunks tried to attack Eighteen. The Android blocked all of the Saiyan's attacks before hitting him with a couple of quick jabs. Trunks flinched but quickly continued to take the offensive. The half Saiyan put everything he had into his attacks, but Eighteen just blocked all of them with little effort. She then punched his face; the son of Vegeta countered by landing a kick to her gut, which shocked her. _"That's my boy!"_ thought Vegeta.

Now angry, the Android raised her fist and punched the Demi Saiyan hard, knocking him down. But before he could fall, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her face. "Go ahead...do it! You… WITCH!" shouted Trunks. Granting his request, Eighteen raised her hand and formed a large energy blast. Sensing the attack, Gohan turned from his fight and said, "Oh no, Trunks!" before flying at Eighteen. Seventeen fired his own blast as Gohan kicked Eighteen; freeing Trunks from her grip. The blast hit Trunks, causing him to lose consciousness and fall. "Die!" shouted Eighteen as she threw her blast at the Saiyans.

Gohan caught his unconscious student and used his back to shield Trunks from Eighteen's blast. Deciding now was the time to retreat; Gohan flew away from the Androids to find a place to hide. The Cyborgs chased the Gold Fighter while blasting around the whole park. Gohan dodged every blast until he finally hid behind a broken wall. The Cyborgs continued to blow up the area until there was no sight of their target.

"How could he have given us the slip again?" asked Seventeen. "I don't know, and we said we were going to finish him off this time! It makes us look bad. When we say we're going to do something we need to do it!" said Eighteen. The Androids looked around while Gohan silently held Trunks and hid with fear. "You're really stuck up on that aren't you?" asked Seventeen.

"So? I just want to do what we say we're going to do; it's only common sense," replied Eighteen as they continued to search, never deciding to look behind the broken wall which was right in front of their eyes.

"I know, but he got away. Get it?" reasoned Seventeen.

"Yeah," answered Eighteen.

"Let's take a few pop shots; we might get lucky," suggested Seventeen.

"Cool," agreed Eighteen as the Androids raised their hands. Gohan closed his eyes as the metal monsters fired an enormous energy blast that covered the entire area. The Z fighters watched with horror as the half Saiyans were consumed by the explosion. _"Gohan! Trunks!"_ they all thought. When the smoke cleared there were a lot of destroyed rides, damaged buildings, and fresh rubble with the Androids standing in the middle of the destruction, but no sign of either of the Saiyan hybrids.

"Do you think we got him?" asked the female Cyborg.

"I don't know," answered Seventeen. "Did you hear any yells or anything like that?"

"No," said Eighteen.

"Then we didn't get him." Seventeen concluded.

"How do you know?" asked Eighteen. "He's tough; he probably wouldn't yell anyway."

"That would bite if we'd got him and didn't know it," said Seventeen.

"Huh? Why? What difference would it make?" asked Eighteen while she sat on a pile of rubble.

"Cause then we'd never know if we got him or not," Seventeen explained his logic.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Eighteen said, agreeing with her brother's logic. "That would suck, man!" She turned to her brother and asked "What now?" Seventeen smiled, but didn't answer her question. "What?!" she asked again. "Let's go home," suggested Seventeen. The metal murderers ascended into the sky and flew off to their home (wherever that is).

On the ground of the destroyed amusement park, two bodies belonging to the Demi Saiyans could be seen lying unconsciously. Kibito looked at the bodies from his hiding place with pity and disappointment. _"I knew these mortals weren't worth saving; now they've died and left this world without protection against those killers,"_ thought Kibito as he teleported to the North Kai's planet to deliver the bad news. After he left, Gohan's hand started to twitch. Gohan groaned as he struggled to move in his condition. His face had a fresh scar across his right eye, his body was covered with cuts, bruises, burns and wounds, and to top it all off, his left arm was gone.

The Son of Goku looked up to see the Son of Vegeta lying on the ground, still unconscious and fatally injured like him. Using his right arm Gohan reached for his belt and pulled out a small brown bag. He used his teeth to open the bag and a Senzu bean fell out of it. He picked up the bean with his hand and looked at it.

 _"Kinda like my arm; only one left,"_ thought Gohan. "Now Gohan, what would your father do?" the half Saiyan asked himself as he held the bean. Gohan forced himself to crawl close enough to his Saiyan brother.

"Hey little bro…you were great," Gohan said to Trunks as he placed the bean in his mouth. "Here, swallow it Trunks… live. You've got to…live." After pushing it into Trunks' mouth, Gohan passed out from his own pain and waited to die. Time seemed to slow down as the two Saiyan sons laid there in defeat, awaiting death; suddenly Trunks woke up and saw his master…

In the Otherworld…

The Z fighters stopped watching after the Androids blew up their battlefield, believing that neither Gohan nor Trunks could've have survived. They all stared at the ground in sadness. When Kibito appeared the Supreme Kai looked at him but he just turned away. "So that's it? The last two defenders of the Earth are dead? The Androids have won?" asked Krillin. "I can't believe that even Gohan wasn't strong enough to beat them," said Yamcha. "I mean, he's a Super Saiyan for crying out loud." "That clearly wasn't enough…" said Tien. "Gohan… I expected so much from him; he spent most of his life challenging those monsters…" said Piccolo. "…And Trunks barely got to live his life." "Well, at least they died fighting…like a true warrior should in a hopeless battle," said Vegeta. There was a moment of silence before the Supreme Kai spoke up. "I'm sorry; it seems that we were too late to offer our assistance." "It's alright Supreme Kai," replied Goku before he place two fingers by his forehead. "Come on guys, they're probably waiting for us to meet them at King Yenma's desk."

Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien placed their hands on Goku while the others placed theirs on Kibito. The group aside from King Kai was transported to the check station for the dead.

"Ah, Goku and company. What a surprise that you would halt your training and come here," said King Yenma when he noticed them. "Oh! And the Supreme Kai; what a pleasure this is my lord."

"Likewise King Yenma, though I wish we could've met on better terms," greeted the Supreme Kai.

"Huh? What's got you all down in the dumps?" asked a confused Yenma.

"Well, we just saw my son and Vegeta's son lose their fight against humanity's Enders. So we've come to see them; where'd you sentence them to anyway?" Goku asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked King Yenma. "I haven't sent them anywhere because they haven't appeared here."

The Z fighters stared at Yenma with wide eyes. "But we just saw them die…" said Piccolo. "Trust me Piccolo, if Goku or Vegeta's son had appeared here I would have sent them to King Kai's planet for more training; but I haven't seen them at all."

"Then that means…they're still alive!" exclaimed Krillin.

The Z fighters immediately went back to King Kai's planet and searched for the half Saiyan's life forces. After a while they sensed Trunks' life force was normal while Gohan's was very low. King Kai looked back to Earth and showed the Z fighters images of Trunks carrying his unconscious master to the Capsule Corp.

Inside, Bulma was working on the blueprints to her newest invention…a time machine. As she worked on the design, she heard footsteps of someone entering her lab. She turned around to see her son and friend in a terrible state. "Oh my gosh! What happened?!"asked Bulma. "To be blunt, we got beat up," answered Trunks. "Oh no his arm, get him to a bed Trunks, hurry!" ordered Bulma as she went to get a medical kit. As she approached the injured Saiyan hybrid she said "Now Gohan, this is going to hurt. Just hold still."

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Gohan.

The Z fighters turned away and covered their ears, none of them wanting to see Gohan suffer like that. Once Gohan was fully treated Goku quickly turned to the Supreme Kai and asked, "You said you had a way for Gohan and Trunks to grow strong enough to beat the Androids. What was it?"

Back at the Capsule Corp, Trunks watched his friend as he was resting. Bulma was putting Gohan's gi away as she started a conversation with her son. "Isn't it a strange coincidence that you happened to run into Gohan while he was fighting the Androids?"

"Life's funny that way mom," replied Trunks.

"So you say son," laughed Bulma. "I know what you've been doing; I wasn't born yesterday you know. Why is it that teenagers think their parents are so stupid?"

Gohan started to groan as he regained consciousness. The Briefs stared at him with concern as he tossed and turned, trying to get up. "The Doctor said he'd be out for a week…" said Bulma.

"W-Where are they? Where are those darn Androids?" asked Gohan before he passed out again.

 **A/N: That's a wrap. Wonder what method of training the Supreme Kai has in store for the half Saiyans, think you can guess what it is? Well let me know in your reviews, until then TTFN Antihero out.**


	5. Chapter 5-Gohan's Death?

**Last Chapter…**

 **Once Gohan was fully treated Goku quickly turned to the Supreme Kai and asked "You said you had a way for Gohan and Trunks to grow strong enough to beat the Androids. What was it?"**

 **Back at the Capsule Corp, Trunks watched his friend as he was resting. Bulma was putting Gohan's gi away as she started a conversation with her son. "Isn't it a strange coincidence that you happened to run into Gohan while he was fighting the Androids?"**

 **"Life's funny that way mom," replied Trunks.**

 **"So you say son," laughed Bulma. "I know what you've been doing; I wasn't born yesterday you know. Why is it that teenagers think their parents are so stupid?"**

 **Gohan started to groan as he regained consciousness. The Briefs stared at him with concern as he tossed and turned, trying to get up. "The Doctor said he'd be out for a week…" said Bulma.**

 **"W-Where are they? Where are those darn Androids?" asked Gohan before he passed out again.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does and I do not own DBZ Multiverse, ZettoShonen, Foenidis, Salagir, and Gogeta Jr. do**

 **Chapter 5-Gohan's Defeat?**

After a few weeks Gohan managed to recover and continued to train Trunks. Kibito continued to carry out his mission of secretly rescuing humans without them or the Androids knowing.

The Z fighters were on the Supreme Kai's sacred Planet. They were flying behind the Supreme Kai as he led them to a tall thin mountain with a sword inside. "This is it," said the Supreme Kai. All the Z fighters were gathered around the Supreme Kai. "How is a sword going to help the last two living Saiyans defeat the Androids?!" asked Vegeta. "This is a legendary sword," explained the Supreme Kai. "It is the most powerful weapon in the Cosmos, save the Brave Sword; it is the key to immense power and the best chance for Gohan and Trunks to surpass the Androids."

"If this is the source to great power, why is it placed inside a rock?" asked Krillin.

"Legend has it that the sword was too powerful for just anyone to obtain. It was placed inside of this sanctuary in order for the right fighter to be chosen to wield it," said the Supreme Kai.

"And no one has ever pulled it out before?" asked Piccolo.

"Many have tried, but none have prevailed. From Aliens to Guardians, from Guardians to Kai, from Kais to Supreme Kais; all have failed. There was never anyone perfect for wielding this strong blade," answered the Supreme Kai.

"So…have you ever tried to pull it out?" asked Goku.

"Yes. I have tried a few times, but I was unable to do it," said the Supreme Kai.

"And you think Gohan and Trunks are the ones capable of wielding this key to legendary power?" asked Tien.

"It wouldn't hurt to have them try," replied the Supreme Kai.

"How hard is it to just pull out a sword from a piece of rock?" asked Yamcha.

The Supreme Kai shrugged and said, "You're welcome to try it, but I don't recommend it. Even the Gods couldn't pull it out."

"I'll still give it a try," said Yamcha as he landed beside the sword. He gripped the hilt with both hand and pulled as hard as he could. As he pulled, his face wore an angry look as he made no progress. Yamcha groaned as he continued to tug at the stubborn blade. Yamcha then decided to use full force by powering up to his maximum level and pulling harder. Eventually Yamcha grew tired and released the sword; his hands were swollen from the strain of tugging at the unmovable weapon. "Whew. Ok…huff…I admit it…huff…that thing hard to pull out," said Yamcha.

"Let me try," said Krillin as he approached the sword.

But just like Yamcha, Krillin proved unable to remove the legendary sword from its prison. Next was Tien, who also could not pull out the sword, then Chaiotzu, then Piccolo, then Vegeta who tried in his base form and Super Saiyan form, until finally only Goku was left to attempt to pull out the sword. Goku stood in front of the blade and stared at it blankly. The others waited to see if Goku would be able to release the blade of ultimate power.

 _"Come on Goku; let's see you bring out this sword,"_ thought Krillin.

 _"I wonder if anyone can pull out this sword; guess we'll have to wait and see,"_ thought Piccolo.

 _"How is it that this weapon is the source of great power, and yet it's so difficult to wield?!"_ Vegeta thought. _"Well Kakarrot, what are you waiting for?!"_

"Well Son Goku, are you going to try to remove the Z Sword?" asked the Supreme Kai. "If you do, you'll be one step closer to surpassing the Androids and achieving incredible power."

Goku continued to glance at the Z Sword until he looked up and said, "No." All the Z fighters stayed quiet for a moment, until they processed what Goku said and screamed "WHAT?!" "No! I won't attempt to remove the Z Sword," repeated Goku. All the Z fighters stared at Goku with shock while the Supreme Kai held a neutral expression. "So Goku, you're refusing to pull out this blade and gain legendary power?" he asked Goku. "Yeah, I am," answered Goku.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING GOKU?!" asked Krillin.

"THIS COULD BE YOUR ONE CHANCE TO SURPASS THOSE METAL MONSTERS, AND YOU'RE GONNA PASS?!" shouted Yamcha.

Tien and Chaiotzu were surprised but remained silent as did Piccolo. Vegeta laughed and said, "So the mighty Kakarrot refuses to complete a simple task in order to achieve ultimate power. Does it scare you how much power could be gained from this little weapon?!" "Please let us hear him out," suggested the Supreme Kai.

"The reason I'm not going to attempt to pull out the Z Sword is because that it's not meant for me," Goku explained. "Believe me, I would want nothing more than to surpass the Androids and end their reign of terror, but I'm not meant to do it this way. I'm a dead man and I don't exist on Earth anymore. It's time for the next generation to take charge, if this Sword is the key to Surpassing the Androids then it's better for Gohan and Trunks to do it this way." The Z fighters just stared at Goku with blank looks on their faces.

"Look, I'm still going to get stronger, but this not my way of doing it because I don't really need to at the moment; Gohan and Trunks do," said Goku.

The Z fighters soon had smiles on their faces. "Heh. You truly are noble Goku; your son would be proud," said Piccolo.

"You never cease to surprise us pal," said Krillin.

"I still think you're crazy Goku, but I understand what you're saying," said Yamcha.

"You always knew what was best for the Earth," said Tien.

"Humph, you're finally starting to act like a True Saiyan," said Vegeta.

"A wise choice Goku; let's hope your son and his friend are able to wield this sword of power," said the Supreme Kai. "Great. Now that that's out of the way…" said Goku as his stomached growled, "…can we get something to eat?!" Everyone fell over anime style after hearing Goku's question. "Man, if only your brain or your strength was as big as your stomach," said Krillin as Goku smiled cheerfully. As they all left the sanctuary the Supreme Kai looked back at the sword with one question on his mind, _"I had believed that Goku was the one destined to wield the Z Sword because I knew he was the strongest among the group, but now he's left it for his son and another Saiyan to do. If they hope to surpass the Androids they must first surpass Goku; is that possible?"_ He then turned and followed the Z fighters.

Meanwhile back on Earth…

Gohan was supervising his disciple in his attempt to achieve the Super Saiyan form. For weeks, Gohan and Trunks had trained to get stronger; Gohan had to train twice as hard since he only had one arm. He eventually learned to fight incredibly well even with his handicap, and had focused on making Trunks a Super Saiyan. Ever since their last battle with the Androids, Trunks has been closer to transforming. Gohan coached Trunks every time he tried to go Super Saiyan, but the young Saiyan Prince just couldn't surpass his current limit; even if he was getting stronger, he never went above his base power level.

As Gohan watched his comrade increase his power, he started to remember one of the training sessions where Trunks became angry with him at his own failure.

 _-Flashback-Once Gohan had attempted to force the power out of Trunks by sparring with him. Trunks couldn't keep up with Gohan's power and focus on transforming. While they were sparring Trunks had asked, "I need more power; how can I get stronger Gohan?"_

 _Gohan placed his hand on his student's shoulder and looked him in the eye as he answered his question. " I know you're frustrated but you'll get it someday; this kind of power is not something you can gain without suffering the pain of loss like I did, like my father did, and even your father suffered this when my dad died from his heart virus." This response only seemed to anger Trunks; he pushed his' master's hand away and yelled, "DON'T YOU THINK I'VE LOST ENOUGH ALREADY?! MY FATHER! MY FRIENDS! I'VE LOST EVERYTHING! WHAT MORE IS THERE?!" Trunks tried to punch Gohan but his sensei just dodged his attack making the Capsule boy trip and fall. When he got up he glared at his teacher and said, "Nothing matters in this world except power, isn't it obvious by now?! I'm sick of this!" He then punched the side of a cliff as he stormed away._

 _Gohan looked to the heavens and thought, "Like Father, like Son. Maybe I should've been strict with him like you were with me, huh, Piccolo. What's it gonna take to unlock his true potential?" As Gohan went after Trunks he didn't notice the superior being watching him from a distance. Kibito stared at the Son of Goku and thought, "There's only one thing that will grant him the power he seeks Gohan…your death!"-flashback ends._

Trunks started powering up while Gohan tried to encourage. "That's it Trunks, you're doing it!" Trunks grew angrier as he remembered his last fight against the Androids. "Let it go Trunks; the Androids are killers! They'll destroy me, your mother, and you!" Trunks' body began emitting golden aura as he listened to his master. "Everything you hold sacred is nothing more than a pile of trash to them! Don't be ashamed of your anger! Killing innocent people is wrong," said Gohan as he felt Trunks' power skyrocket more. "It's okay to hurt; it's okay to feel the rage! Harness it! Use it as a tool! You're doing it Trunks, don't be afraid! Let it go, let it all go!"

Trunks screamed as his hair stood up and his aura increased, but just like before his aura vanished, his hair fell and his ki dropped. The young Prince fell on his knees in exhaustion.

"Man! I can't believe myself; what a joke!" said Trunks as he threw a rock. The two half Saiyans were lying on their backs in an open field miles away from civilization. "Hey relax; let's just forget about becoming a Super Saiyan for a while," Gohan suggested. "But what am I doing wrong?!" asked Trunks. "You're my Master Gohan, tell me why can't I do it?!" "You can do it," said Gohan, making Trunks look at him. "Sure you can Trunks, you just need to find the right motivation; for me it was simple. All I had to do was think about how the Androids killed Piccolo and Krillin. Then I felt a horrible pain; then the pain turned into rage. It was maddening. I don't want it to ever happen again, and then the dam breaks."

Suddenly there was an explosion from a City close by. The Saiyan sons stood up and saw multiple explosions from a distance. It was obvious that the Androids were back to their old tricks again.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" cried Gohan.

"Darn those two!" cursed Trunks.

Suddenly Gohan roared as he turned Super Saiyan. His hair turned gold as his eyes became emerald, clearly preparing to challenge the Cyborgs again. "Gohan, you can't go!" Trunks warned his master. "Trunks no matter what happens stay here!" ordered Gohan. "What?! No way, I can't let you fight those two alone!" cried Trunks. "Listen, I'm more vulnerable if you're there with me!" said Gohan. "But I'm much stronger this time; I can't let you go with your injury! Please Gohan take me with you!" the Saiyan prince begged as he looked his master in the eye. Seeing that his pupil was determined to fight with him no matter what he said, Gohan smiled and replied, "Ok Trunks, you win. Let's go get them." "Yes, cool!" said Trunks as he turned his back to Gohan, ready to fly off.

Gohan then hand chopped the back of Trunks' head, knocking him out. Trunks almost fell of the cliff but Gohan grabbed him and placed him safely on top.

 _"Sorry about that Trunks, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happen to you."_ Gohan thought as he looked down on his friend. _"I promised Vegeta that I would protect you and make you a true warrior. This is my battle for now little brother, you're not ready yet. I can feel the people crying down there Trunks, that's why I have to go; I hope you'll understand someday. Just know that I'm proud of you."_ Gohan looked towards the city that was under attack before looking back at his sleeping student. " _See ya later kid."_ Gohan flew towards the Androids location with only one thing on his mind " _If I don't beat them this time, this will be my last battle!"_

Kibito glanced at the son of Goku until he was out of sight. " _I need to alert the Supreme Kai of this."_ He thought before he disappeared.

At the Supreme Kai's planet…

The Z fighters were busy training with the Supreme Kai, which was mostly them, trying to catch him as he dodged all their attacks. Suddenly Kibito appeared, making everyone stop to hear the news.

"Sir, it seems Gohan has gone to face the Androids again. But this time, he's going alone." Said Kibito. "WHAT?!" shouted all the Z fighters. "What's Gohan thinking? He can't beat them himself!" said Krillin. "He barely survived the last fight, now he's going to fight again with one arm?" asked Yamcha. "How my son could just let him go?" asked Vegeta. "Gohan knocked out Trunks to prevent him from fighting." Said Kibito. "We've got to do something, if we don't Gohan will die!" said Piccolo. "Right. Let's get to King Kai's place; we'll be able to watch the fight from there!" said Goku.

The Z fighters soon arrived at King Kai's planet with the Supreme Kai and Kibito. After alerting King Kai of Gohan's action, he immediately focused his antennae on Earth.

Meanwhile in a local city…

Seventeen was having fun blasting buildings and making them crumble while his sister sat by watching him. She eventually got tired of it and said "Come on Seventeen! I don't wanna sit around and watch you shoot buildings all day; it's boring!" "Boring? This isn't boring!" argued Seventeen. "Boring is when I stand around watching you try on clothes for two hours; that's boring! This is actually pretty fun; you should give it a whirl!" He fired another blast at a large building, destroying it. "Man, the things I put up with." Said Eighteen to herself. A man was suddenly trying to crawl out from under a pile of rubble. "I swear, he's like a little kid…hey! We missed one." The female Cyborg fired a blast at the injured man, killing him instantly. "That's ten more points, now we're tied…oof!" moaned Seventeen before he was kicked in the face by the Gold Fighter. Eighteen looked up to see Gohan standing by the pile of concrete that Seventeen crashed into. With a mighty push Seventeen freed himself from the rocks and came out.

His shirt was torn, his clothes looked like rags and his hair was a mess. As he approached Gohan, Eighteen started laughing at his appearance. "Oh my gosh! Ha ha ha! Your shirt, it's torn! Ha ha ha!" The black haired Android ignored his companion's laughter and faced Gohan. "That's quite an entrance you made. I hope you enjoyed it because it's going to cost you your life; and you trashed my favorite shirt!" said Seventeen before he smiled. "I'm glad you're here though. Yeah, this is perfect. You can be our tie breaker." "First one to kill him wins. It's sudden death, no ties, Go!" said the blonde haired Androids as she appeared behind Gohan. The Super Saiyan took his stance as he spoke. "You know you can't win! You can never destroy what I am! Even if you manage to kill this body, someone even stronger will surface and take my place!" The Androids slowly approached their opponent as he powered up. "NOT ONE DEATH WILL GO UNACCOUNTED FOR, NOT ONE!" shouted Gohan.

The Cyborgs charged at Gohan, who quickly fired a blast at the ground creating a smoke screen. The Androids missed the Saiyan as he flew into the air. They followed him and flew above the Gold Fighter. Both Androids powered blasts into their hands before firing at Gohan. "ENERGY SHIELD!" shouted the Demi Saiyan as he created a blue sphere around him. The blast hit the shield, not harming Gohan at all. Eighteen proceeded to punch Gohan but he managed to block it with his one hand. This however left him open to Seventeen's attack and Gohan was soon knocked into the ground. The Cyborgs tried to attack the Saiyan hybrid while he was down but he quickly jumped away, putting some distance between them. He then fired a one handed Kamehameha at the Cyborg duo, who countered by firing a golden beam together.

The two blasts collided and pushed against each other. At first it seemed like both sides were unable to overpower the other, but after Gohan put more ki into his attack the Androids were soon knocked down and separated. Gohan jumped to attack Seventeen, who fired another blast at him. Gohan deflected the blast but was met with a fist to his face from the black haired Android.

Gohan started moving incredibly fast with the Androids right behind him. The son of Goku fired three blasts at Seventeen before phasing behind Eighteen and bashing her with his elbow. Seventeen managed to deflect two of Gohan's blasts but was hit by the third, causing him to crash into the ground. Gohan then grabbed Eighteen and slammed her into a tall building; she fell to the bottom floor next to her brother. Gohan landed in front of the building and waited for his opponents to get up.

Meanwhile in the otherworld…

The Z fighters were watching Gohan's battle with the Androids anxiously. "That's it Gohan, let em have it!" cheered Krillin. "Hey, maybe we were wrong! Gohan could actually win this time!" suggested Yamcha. "No!" said Piccolo. "It's still too early to tell, this fight is not over yet." Goku watched his son fight for his life nervously. _"Come Gohan, you can't die today. Not yet."_ Thought Goku.

The Androids soon stood up, wiping blood off of their faces. They actually looked hurt even though their injuries weren't enough to weaken them. Gohan roared as he increased his energy. The ki being released from the half Saiyan soared through the sky and created a thunder storm. Rain fell all over the city that was the battlefield for the hybrids. As the rain continued, the Androids slowly walked towards the Super Saiyan and stopped a few feet in front of him. Seventeen looked towards his sister who nodded before looking at Gohan. "This thunderstorm is a good back drop for your demise." Said Seventeen.

"THERE IS NO END FOR ME, NO END!" Said Gohan. Lightning flashed as the three warriors prepared to resume their fight to the death.

The Androids suddenly moved closer to each other until Seventeen was in front of Eighteen. They then charged Gohan who reacted by kicking Seventeen, but was hit by Eighteen. The two Cyborgs ganged up on the Demi Saiyan, delivering multiple blows at the same time. Gohan was able to counter their attacks for a while but since he only had one arm it was only a matter of time before the Androids overpowered him. They kicked Gohan's feet making him stumble; he quickly flew into the air with the Androids on his tail.

As they chased the Super Saiyan, the Androids fired two blasts above his head. Gohan crossed his 'arm' to withstand the explosion. He was then tackled by the Cyborgs and knocked to the ground.

"No Gohan!" shouted Goku.

"Come on brat, get up!" said Vegeta.

"It can't end this way!" said Krillin.

The Androids smirked as they floated above their fallen foe. They charged ki into their hands and fired numerous blasts at the Gold Fighter. With every blast that hit him, Gohan felt a tremendous surge of pain. He screamed in agony as the Androids continued to rain beams of death on him. The rapid fire of many blasts created a massive explosion that consumed the Saiyan hybrid that was heard for miles.

"GOHAN!" shouted Piccolo.

Back at the resting fields, Trunks finally woke up to the sound of an explosion. "Huh, Gohan?!" he asked as he arose and looked towards the city. He saw the storm cloud above the city, smoke flying and numerous smashed buildings but he couldn't sense his master's life force. "Darn it Gohan! Why'd you go alone?!" asked the young prince.

The Androids soon left believing they'd finished Gohan this time, leaving his body in the destroyed city which would soon be his grave.

The Z fighter s were all shock at the witness of Gohan's defeat, they thought for sure he was dead this time but the Supreme Kai said "Do not fear, Gohan still lives." "What?!" asked the Z fighters. "He is still alive but his life force is fading fast." Said the Supreme Kai. "You have to get down there and heal him quickly, before he dies!" said Krillin. "No!" said Vegeta making everyone look at him. "What did you say?!" asked Tien. "No! We can't save him now!" repeated the King of hell. "Are you crazy?! If they don't save him now, he'll die!" shouted Yamcha. "You may not care for Gohan but the rest of us do!" "As do I!" yelled Vegeta. Everyone now stared at him with confused looks. "Look, at this moment my son is on his way to the city where Gohan fought the Androids." Stated Vegeta.

"So what? Trunks won't make it in time to save him!" said Krillin. "That's the point, we need Trunks to believe that the person he valued most is taken from him then this is the moment he'll become a Super Saiyan."

"We can't just sacrifice Gohan's life for the risk that Trunks will transform is he sees him dead!" argued Piccolo.

"This isn't a gamble, there's no risk!" said Vegeta. "If Kakarot's death was enough to make me transform then Kakabrat's death will certainly get Trunks to become a Super Saiyan."

"There's still a risk Vegeta." Said Goku. "We can't let Gohan die for the sake of getting Trunks to become a Super Saiyan. We need them both alive in order to beat the Androids, there has to be another way."

"Well if anyone else has any better ideas, I'd love to hear it!" shouted Vegeta.

"There is a way to get Trunks to transform and save Gohan's life." Said Kibito getting everyone's attention. "I can temporarily extract Gohan's life force and stabilize it long enough for Trunks to see his dead friend and transform, before placing it back and heal Gohan."

The Z Fighters were thrilled by this information. "Alright! That way Trunks will become a Super Saiyan and Gohan will still be alive!" said Krillin.

"I don't what you do as long as my son is able to transform." Said Vegeta.

"Then you'd better do it fast," said Piccolo to Kibito. "Trunks is almost there." Kibito then disappeared to Earth, in the city where Gohan was defeated. He placed his hand on Gohan's back and channeled ki into his palm, he pulled his hand back as a blue sphere came out of Gohan's body. Kibito closed his hands around it before teleporting to King Kai's place. "It is done." Said Kibito as he showed Gohan's life force to the Z fighters. "Let's hope this works." Said Goku.

Trunks flew towards the destroyed city and looked around for his sensei. He searched the whole city before finally spotting Gohan's lifeless body that was lying face down in a mixture of rain water and Saiyan blood. "Gohan…" said Trunks as he approached his friend. "Why'd you have to leave me? This isn't fair!" He stopped and stared down at his deceased teacher Tears started sliding down his face. "What did they do to you Gohan?" asked the Saiyan Prince but got no answer. "You were my best friend, you were everything to me. Everything. This just isn't fair!" the last living Saiyan/half Saiyan kneeled by his friend and hugged him as he shouted his named. "Gohan…Gohan…GOHAN!"

Trunks suddenly stood up and screamed in anger and pain. Letting all of his anger at himself and the Androids pour out of him. He clenched his fist so hard it started to bleed. His hair instantly turned gold and spiky as his eyes shot open revealing emerald pupils and he started emitting gold flames of energy. Finally becoming a Super Saiyan, Trunks fell to his knees and smashed the ground in sadness.

In the otherworld the Z fighters showed no emotion towards the appearance of Super Saiyan Trunks. As they stared at the new Super Saiyan their faces had expressionless looks on them. Finally after a moment of silence the father of this new Super Saiyan spoke. "He's done it, he's become a Super Saiyan." Said Vegeta.

"Now we're one step closer to ending this Android menace once and for all." Said Piccolo as he looked at Kibito who held up Gohan's life force sphere.

 **A/N: Spectacular right?! Next chapter talks about Gohan's condition and spoiler alert I'm making Trunks challenge the Androids earlier than he's suppose to. Hope you continued to read and follow this story, send your reviews! TTFN Antihero out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter...**

 **Trunks flew towards the destroyed city and looked around for his sensei. He searched the whole city before finally spotting Gohan's lifeless body that was lying face down in a mixture of rain water and Saiyan blood. "Gohan…" said Trunks as he approached his friend. "Why'd you have to leave me? This isn't fair!" He stopped and stared down at his deceased teacher. Tears started sliding down his face. "What did they do to you Gohan?" asked the Saiyan Prince but got no answer. "You were my best friend, you were everything to me. Everything! This just isn't fair!" the last living Saiyan/half Saiyan kneeled by his friend and hugged him as he shouted his named. "Gohan…Gohan…GOHAN!"**

 **Trunks suddenly stood up and screamed in anger and pain, letting all of his anger at himself and the Androids pour out of him. He clenched his fist so hard it started to bleed. His hair instantly turned gold and spiky as his eyes shot open revealing emerald pupils and he started emitting gold flames of energy. Finally becoming a Super Saiyan, Trunks fell to his knees and smashed the ground in sadness.**

 **In the otherworld the Z fighters showed no emotion towards the appearance of Super Saiyan Trunks. As they stared at the new Super Saiyan their faces had expressionless looks on them. Finally after a moment of silence the father of this new Super Saiyan spoke. "He's done it; he's become a Super Saiyan," said Vegeta.**

 **"Now we're one step closer to ending this Android menace once and for all," said Piccolo as he looked at Kibito who held up Gohan's life force sphere.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does and I do not own DBZ Multiverse, ZettoShonen, Foenidis, Salagir, and Gogeta Jr. do**

 **Chapter 6-**

After Trunks calmed down a bit, he went home to tell his mom of Gohan's death. They called Chi Chi and her father. Trunks went back to the city of Gohan's defeat to retrieve his body. They then buried his body at the funeral for the brave Son of Goku. Afterwards, Trunks continued to train intensely; his mom worked hard in her lab while trying to finish her time machine.

During this Kibito retrieved Gohan's body from the grave and took it to the Supreme Kai's home world. The Z fighters and the Supreme Kai were already waiting for him there. He then placed Gohan's life force back into his body; however, he only started breathing and didn't wake up. "Why isn't he waking up?" asked Goku. "His body took so much damage that he's seemed to have enter into a coma. He's basically still on that line between life and death," explained the Supreme Kai. "Kibito should be able to heal him completely and regenerate his missing arm, but it will take some time before he'll awake again."

"How long will he remain unconscious?" asked Piccolo.

"Judging by the damage done to his body, it may take about two or three years for him to wake up," said Kibito. "That long huh?" asked Goku. "Then you'd better get started right away; we'll leave so that we don't get in your way."

"Please make sure he fully recovers," said Krillin before Goku transported the Z fighters back to King Kai's Planet and Vegeta to Hell.

"Alright Kibito, get to work on Gohan. After you transport me to Earth, start working on Gohan's arm and then heal all his injuries," instructed the Supreme Kai. "We need him at full strength for the severe training that awaits him."

"Yes sir. Be careful my lord, these Androids are equally a threat to even yourself," warned Kibito.

"Don't worry Kibito; I am only going to help Trunks preserve human life without anyone knowing. I will not engage the Androids," said the Supreme Kai as he smiled. After Kibito dropped the Supreme Kai on Earth, he came over to Gohan's body and thought, _"You'd better be worth the trouble that my Lord is going through to help you."_ He then channeled ki into his hands and placed them over Gohan. His wounds were slowly healing while his arm was forming piece by piece. _"This will take a while..."_ thought Kibito.

After a year and Six months have passed...

The Z fighters minus Vegeta were still training on King Kai Planet; they visited the Supreme Kai's planet to check up on Gohan. The last time they saw the Son of Kakarrot his arm was fully restored and most of his wounds were healed, but he still need time to recover. The Z fighters had participated in the previous Otherworld Tournament which ended in a tie between Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Pikkon. Now they were all training for the next one. Vegeta was busy training all the Saiyans in the underworld so that they could discipline all those deceased Villains that tried to escape his domain.

Kibito was still working on healing Gohan. During this time Gohan was having flashback of his previous battles until his last fight against the Androids. Kibito saw everything from within Gohan's mind.

 _Flashback - Gohan vs. Garlic Jr._

 _Gohan was standing before Garlic Jr., who was trying to suck Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Kami, and Gohan in to the Dead Zone. The Demon channeled an enormous amount of energy before Gohan release an even greater amount of ki and banished his immortal foe/teacher into the Dead Zone._

 _Gohan vs. Raditz_

 _Gohan broke free from the Saiyan space pod in anger and demonstrated his incredible power. He charged at his uncle and skull bashed in the chest, giving him his first serious injury in years._

 _Gohan against_

 _The Son of Goku flew into the Atmosphere of the Earth in order to stop the evil doctor from destroying the Planet. He was soon joined by his mentor Piccolo and his partner Krillin._

 _Gohan meets Turles_

 _Gohan had just beaten one of Turles' soldiers before bumping into his Father's evil look alike. He then blanked out when he turned into the Oozaru and went on a rampage._

 _Gohan during Lord Slug's invasion_

 _Gohan was besting the low class soldiers of the Super Namek before he was defeated by one of his demon warriors who absorbed Gohan energy and took the Dragonball from his hat._

 _Gohan vs. the Saiyans_

 _Gohan had just kicked Nappa into a large boulder before Piccolo was killed right in front of him. His anger at Piccolo's death made him attack Nappa with all his power only to have little effect on the brute. Gohan is then seen going toe to toe with Prince Vegeta before he's overpowered. He blanks out again after Transforming into the Oozaru for the 4_ _th_ _time and regains control in order to crush the Saiyan Prince._

 _Gohan vs. Recoome_

 _Gohan launches at Recoome and fires a blast at him that he blocks. He then punches Recoome into the ground and begins rapidly punching him before he's knocked away. At his last attempt to fight and prove himself he charges at Recoome before his neck his broken by the giant ballerina._

 _Gohan vs. Frieza_

 _The Son of Goku grows angry at the Frost Demon's assault on his partner before giving him a severe beating, rapidly pounding him with multiple deadly blasts and finishing the attack with one final big blast. The scene then changes to where Gohan released a massive blast at Frieza's third form that almost killed the evil tyrant before it was pushed back at him and deflected by Piccolo. Gohan is then seen fighting against Frieza after he just temporally beat Goku, while trying to keep him on the dying Planet Namek until after it detonates before his father emerges and orders him to leave._

 _Gohan vs. Garlic Jr. round 2_

 _Gohan battles Garlic Jr. and his men alongside Piccolo and Krillin where he kills every member of the Spice gang, destroys Garlic Jr.'s home Planet, and once again banishes him into the Dead Zone._

 _Gohan vs. Cooler's Robots_

 _Gohan is fighting off Cooler's Robot drones on the New Namek along with Krillin and Piccolo before he's captured._

 _Gohan vs. Androids 17 and 18_

 _Gohan is seen battling the Androids for years and becomes a Super Saiyan after the death of his comrades. He continues the fight with his disciple Trunks until he loses his arm and is defeated after his final battle with the Androids._

 _Flashback ends_

Kibito sighs as he thinks, _"Is this really all a Saiyan is meant to do? To just fight so they can live and live so they can fight."_

Meanwhile on Earth...

The Supreme Kai was still shadowing the Cyborgs while saving innocent humans without anyone knowing and keeping an eye on Trunks. As flew over the destroyed citied he thought to himself, _"After so many years of killing for fun and hate, I can't believe those two haven't gotten bored by now. They should've found something better to do with their lives. I can't imagine anyone deciding to show them mercy after all they've done."_ The Androids continued their rampage but found it a little suspicious that they weren't seeing many dead bodies or humans to kill but decided that the bodies were underneath the collapsed buildings they had destroyed.

Trunks had finally learned how to go Super Saiyan at will which led to him shutting down the idea of going back in time. He thought that he could defeat the Androids in his current state, so he left to fight them once he heard their location on the radio. With his sword strapped to his back and revenge on his mind, the Son of Vegeta flew towards the Cyborgs.

In the Underworld, the deceased Saiyan Prince was supervising his Saiyan warriors until he got a call from the Supreme Kai. _"Vegeta, Trunks is on his way to fight the Androids right now!"_ said the Supreme Kai. "What?!" asked The Saiyan Prince before he smirked. "It seems that my son has inherited my impatience and Saiyan Pride; he has truly become strong. But he's still no match for those Android scum," said Vegeta. "Alright, have Kakarrot take me to King Kai's planet so that I may see if my son will survive or not."

 _"Very well. Goku will arrive shortly to get you,"_ said the Supreme Kai.

Moments later, Goku appeared in his rival's domain. "Hey Vegeta, the Supreme Kai told us what's happening. Do you think Trunks can beat the Androids, or at least survive the fight?" asked Goku.

"My son will not die so easily!" said Vegeta. "But neither will those Android freaks!"

"Ok then, let's go!" said Goku as he placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. The two deceased Saiyans were soon transported to King Kai's planet where the rest of the Z fighters were waiting for King Kai to show them the battle between Trunks and the Androids. "Goku, we asked Kibito if Gohan has recovered since we thought with help, Trunks might be able to survive his battle, but he told us that Gohan isn't fully healed yet so he's no help to us now," Piccolo informed him when he noticed the two Saiyans.

"Then I guess all we can do is hope that Trunks survives. We'll need both him and Gohan in order to defeat the Androids," said Goku.

"I see him!" said King Kai. All the Z fighters gathered around him and watched Trunks fly towards the Cyborgs through King Kai's antenna. "Gohan alone was no match for the Androids, and he barely survived. Do you think Trunks can pull off the same miracle?!" asked King Kai.

"My son is a Super Saiyan just like Kakarrot, Gohan, and myself!" said Prince Vegeta. "He will survive!"

The Z fighters stared at Vegeta, mostly surprised that the dead Saiyan Prince didn't say that his son will win. They then looked back to Earth where they saw the living Saiyan Prince approaching another city that had suffered the wrath of Seventeen and Eighteen. _"I hope you guys are watching this, because Trunks is about to attack the Androids,"_ said the Supreme Kai.

"We're watching Supreme Kai," said Goku.

On Earth...

The second Demi Saiyan had just arrived at the destroyed city when he spotted the Androids. Eighteen was jumping around fallen cars while Seventeen was looking around for survivors. "Hey, are you ready to go yet?" asked Eighteen. When the black haired Android could not find any more people to kill he looked to his sister and answered, "Yeah, let's go." "Good, this is boring!" said Eighteen as she walked towards her brother. Suddenly Trunks landed right behind her and shouted, "How about experiencing your own deaths Androids?! Does that thrill you?! It'll be your last joy ride!"

Eighteen glanced at the Super Saiyan and smirked. "Us die? That's funny," she said as she turned to face the Saiyan. "But this won't be!" The female Cyborg charged at the half Saiyan, who braced himself for battle.

The Z fighters watched anxiously as the battle between Trunks and the Androids had begun. Only one thought was on everyone's mind, especially Vegeta's. _"Don't die yet Trunks!"_

The next day...

Trunks' injured and dying body was lying on the ground of the destroyed city. His eyes were closed as he laid there unconscious. Blood spilled from his forehead, mouth, arms and chest. He had cuts and bruises in several different places. It was a miracle that he was still breathing, but just barely. Suddenly Kibito appeared in front of him and looked down. He stared at the beaten Saiyan Prince with only one question on his mind. _"Are all mortals as brave, weak, and foolish as you and your Master? Or is it just the Saiyans?"_

He then placed his hand on Trunks' back before transporting both of them to the Supreme Kai's sacred Planet. Kibito then placed Trunks beside the still unconscious Gohan. The Z fighters gathered around the two beaten half Saiyans with depressed looks on their faces. They watched as Kibito started healing Gohan and Trunks. "How did it come to this?" asked Goku. "Not even Trunks was a match for the Androids," said Piccolo.

 _Flashback_

 _Suddenly Trunks landed right behind her and shouted, "How about experiencing your own deaths Androids?! Does that thrill you?! It'll be your last joy ride!"_

 _Eighteen glanced at the Super Saiyan and smirked. "Us die? That's funny." she said as she turned to face the Saiyan. "But this won't be!" The female Cyborg charged at the half Saiyan, who braced himself for battle. Eighteen smacked Trunks into a building that crumbled when he collided with it. The Son of Vegeta quickly got up and fired a blast at the female Android but she dodged it as she flew towards him. Trunks reacted by charging at Eighteen attempting to punch her, but she grabbed his fist. "You wouldn't hit a lady would you?" mocked Eighteen before knocking Trunks away._

 _Trunks soon pulled out his sword and swung it at Eighteen. The Blonde Cyborg dodged Trunks' slash with ease before standing on the tip of his blade. "This isn't fair; I'm unarmed you know," said Eighteen. Trunks then powered up before swinging his sword again. Eighteen still dodged it; however Trunks managed to cut off a few strands of her hair. "My hair! That doesn't grow back you punk!" Eighteen growled. "Allow me to even it out!" said Trunks as he prepared to swing again. Seventeen then started running towards them to join the fight. "Seventeen!" called Eighteen as her brother appeared. The living Saiyan Prince tried to stab Seventeen but he dodged the attack. At Trunks' second attempt to stab Seventeen, he grabbed the Super Saiyan's sword before it could touch his face. "I see your point," joked Seventeen as he held Trunks' blade. Trunks struggled to free his weapon but the Android's grip was too strong. Just then Eighteen appeared behind and said, "Hello, special delivery," before blasting him in the back. Trunks was sent flying into another building as the Androids fired more blasts at him._

 _The multiple blasts created a big explosion that engulfed the Saiyan, but Trunks suddenly jumped through the explosion and charged at the Androids. Trunks knocked away Seventeen before kicking Eighteen in the stomach and knocking her away as well. Trunks then flew into the air and channeled ki into his palms. The Androids looked stunned as the Super Saiyan fired a strong energy beam at them. The beam made a huge explosion when it made impact with its target. When the explosion ended Trunks smiled as he saw nothing but smoke where the Androids had been._

 _"I did it!" said Trunks before he growled at the sight of the Androids who were clearly unharmed. "Did what? Eighteen, what'd he do?" asked Seventeen as his sister dusted herself._

 _"Who knows? He did get my clothes dirty; maybe that's what he's talking about," replied Eighteen._

 _Trunks started firing more energy blasts at the Androids, who made no attempt to dodge. The Androids were consumed by the explosion of the multiple blasts. When Trunks finally stopped he started breathing heavily from using a lot of energy. He looked down to see the Androids were still standing there as if nothing had happened to them. "What am I up against? This is insane!" thought the Son of Vegeta._

 _Seventeen then wagged his finger at the Demi Saiyan, tempting him to try again. Enraged by this gesture of mockery, Trunks began madly firing rapid ki blast without any concern for restraint or his own energy. Once again the Androids made no attempt to avoid the attacks and consumed by the explosion. When Trunks finished his attack he slowly descended to the ground and fell to his knees as he continued to breathe heavily due to exhaustion. "Uh, I 'm spent. That wasn't such a good idea," said Trunks._

 _The Saiyan Hybrid looked around, but there was no sign of the Androids. He then started to hear the voices of Seventeen and Eighteen. Trunks stood up and scanned the area for the Androids but still didn't see them. Eventually Seventeen burst from a building and appeared in front of Trunks, surprising the lavender haired Saiyan. He then backhanded Trunks, sending him sliding into the building only to be stopped by Eighteen. The Female Androids smirked at the half Saiyan and kicked him._

 _"Blast it! At this rate, Trunks is going to die!" said Piccolo as the Z fighters watched the fight between Trunks and the Androids. "Come on Trunks, you can't die yet!" said Goku._

 _Somehow, Trunks managed to get away from the Metal Murderers and started hiding. He saw the shadows of the Androids before Seventeen appeared behind him. Trunks ran away and hid again as he tried to catch his breath. "Peek-a-boo, I see you," taunted Eighteen from behind Trunks. The half Saiyan looked behind to see Eighteen holding a broken mirror, giving full view of where Trunks was. Eighteen then knocked Trunks onto the top floor where Seventeen was already waiting. "You could've just taken the stairs you know. My gosh, human beings always want to do things the hard way," said Seventeen. Eighteen then appeared behind Trunks and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you're a mess. We got under your skin, didn't we, kid," she said before looking to her brother to ask. "He's no fun anymore. What do you say we kill him?" Trunks started trembling with fear as Seventeen replies, "Sure."_

 _The Saiyan Prince was soon sent flying out the building into the ground hard. Blood spilled from his mouth and his forehead as he laid on the ground. The Androids then landed behind him before Seventeen asks, "Do you mind if I do the honors?" Eighteen just shrugged which Seventeen took as a yes; he then fired a blast at the fallen Super Saiyan which knocked him into a public pool. The Androids turned to leave until they heard the grunting sounds from Trunks as he struggled to climb out of the pool._

 _"Darn him!" growled Seventeen before turning around to point a finger at Trunks. "I have to give him credit though; he's tougher than we thought."_

 _The Android fired another blast that hit Trunks right in the chest, pushing him over the pool to the other side. Trunks then collapsed as the Androids appeared in front of him. Seventeen lifted Trunks' head with his foot to see if he was still alive. At first when there was no movement, Eighteen said, "He's dead." But Trunks started moving again, which surprised the Cyborgs. "Why? Why are you two doing this? I don't understand. Tell me why!" demanded the last Super Saiyan. The Androids smirked as they honored his question with an honest answer. " created us for world domination, but that doesn't mean a thing to us," replied Seventeen. "We hate you humans; whenever we see a human it angers us," said Eighteen._

 _Trunks finally got up and started rapidly punching Seventeen in the face. "All those people...and all those children..." Trunks said as his punches have no effect on the black haired Android. He then starts punching Eighteen in the face, but to no avail. "I won't let you do this anymore!" Trunks declared before Eighteen tripped him. He almost hit the ground but Eighteen grabbed him. "Whoops, you almost fell down," she said before punching him through a building. Seventeen then phased behind him and kicked him into the air before kicking him back down. Eighteen then kicked Trunks in the gut, making him cry out in pain before she punched him in the face. Trunks soon hit the ground in front of Seventeen's feet where he powered down from his Super Saiyan state and fell unconscious._

 _"Look, he's not a natural blonde," commented Seventeen as his sister landed beside him. "I think it's time we end this little pest. How dare you!" said Seventeen as he stomped on Trunks' head. "Be gone!" Seventeen then charged up a blast to finish off Trunks, but Eighteen appeared in front of him and said, "Wait. Let me do this one!" She then fired a massive ki blast at the Son of Vegeta which destroyed most of Bridgetown._ ( **A/N: The place where they're fighting; I just learned its name.** )

 _Trunks screamed in pain as he's consumed by the explosion from Eighteen's attack._

 _Flashback ends_

The Z fighters watched as Kibito channeled ki into his hands and started to heal the unconscious Demi Saiyans. "This will take some time. You may leave if you want; I'll contact you when they wake up," said Kibito. "Thanks Kibito. We'll get out of your way now," said Goku as the Z fighters gathered around him. Vegeta looked down at his son and sighed. "Don't give up, my son. This isn't the end for you, this is only the beginning. You too, Kakabrat," he said before joining the Z fighters. They soon disappeared back to their own homes to continue their training.

Three weeks have passed since Trunks' defeat and Kibito had almost finished healing Gohan and Trunks. His hands stopped channeling energy as the last of the Demi Saiyans' wounds faded away and their color came back to their skin. Kibito put his hands down and looked up. "It's finally done; now they can begin their training." He then closed his eyes as he called out to the Supreme Kai telepathically. _"My lord, can you hear me?"_

The Supreme Kai had just finished hiding a group of unconscious humans from the Androids before he disappeared into the sky. He watched as the Androids continued to destroy the city when he heard Kibito calling him. _"Yes Kibito, I can hear you. Tell you have some good news on the Saiyans' recovery,"_ said the Supreme Kai. _"I do, sir. I've just finished healing all of their injuries and they seem to be in good condition. I 'm sure after some rest they'll be ready to start training as soon as tomorrow,"_ said Kibito. 

_"Excellent work, Kibito,"_ said the Supreme Kai. _"Now we're one step closer to repaying our debt."_

 _"Yes sir. I'll alert the others of the boys' condition,"_ said Kibito before he stopped contacting the Supreme Kai.

The Supreme Kai looked up with a glimmer of hope on his face as he thought to himself, _"I hope Goku's faith in the boys wasn't misplaced, because even I can't preserve human life forever. These Androids seem to be as powerful as myself, so in order for the Half Saiyans to gain the strength to defeat them, they need to surpass me."_

Later that day Kibito had informed the Z fighters of the boys' recovery, and that they would be able to see them as soon as tomorrow. The Z fighters all agreed that they would go see Gohan and Trunks as soon as they woke up. Kibito then transported himself to Earth in order to assist the Supreme Kai in saving humans from the Androids.

The next day...

Gohan and Trunks' eyes began to open slowly as they laid beside each other; they suddenly shot up as they fully opened their eyes. They started looking around trying to identify the strange place they were in when their eyes came across each other and grew wider in shock.

"Gohan?" said Trunks

"Trunks?" said Gohan.

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit shorter than the others, but there wasn't really much I wanted to put in this one. It was mainly about Trunks' battle with the Androids while Gohan was recovering. But now I can move on to the next Chapter, which will involve the intense training Gohan and Trunks will have to go through in order to surpass the Androids. I won't make them surpass the Super Saiyan state just yet though. And soon there will be new fighters to join them along with new enemies. TTFN Antihero out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter**

 **The Supreme Kai had just finished hiding a group of unconscious humans from the Androids before he disappeared into the sky. He watched as the Androids continued to destroy the city when he heard Kibito calling him.** ** _"Yes Kibito, I can hear you. Tell you have some good news on the Saiyans' recovery,"_** **said the Supreme Kai.** ** _"I do, sir. I've just finished healing all of their injuries and they seem to be in good condition. I'm sure after some rest they'll be ready to start training as soon as tomorrow,"_** **said Kibito.** ****

 ** _"Excellent work, Kibito,"_** **said the Supreme Kai.** ** _"Now we're one step closer to repaying our debt."_**

 ** _"Yes sir. I'll alert the others of the boys' condition,"_** **said Kibito before he stopped contacting the Supreme Kai.**

 **The Supreme Kai looked up with a glimmer of hope on his face as he thought to himself,** ** _"I hope Goku's faith in the boys wasn't misplaced, because even I can't preserve human life forever. These Androids seem to be as powerful as myself, so in order for the Half Saiyans to gain the strength to defeat them, they need to surpass me."_**

 **Later that day Kibito had informed the Z fighters of the boys' recovery, and that they would be able to see them as soon as tomorrow. The Z fighters all agreed that they would go see Gohan and Trunks as soon as they woke up. Kibito then transported himself to Earth in order to assist the Supreme Kai in saving humans from the Androids.**

 **The next day...**

 **Gohan and Trunks' eyes began to open slowly as they laid beside each other; they suddenly shot up as they fully opened their eyes. They started looking around trying to identify the strange place they were in when their eyes came across each other and grew wider in shock.**

 **"Gohan?" said Trunks**

 **"Trunks?" said Gohan.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does and I do not own DBZ Multiverse, ZettoShonen, Foenidis, Salagir, and Gogeta Jr. do**

 **Chapter 7- The Z Sword is free!**

It was obvious by their shocked faces that the half Saiyans had no idea what was going on, but they were happy to see each other. Trunks hugged his mentor, who returned the hug. Trunks felt like he was on the verge of tears while Gohan was just glad that he could see his little brother again. "Gohan! I can't believe you're here! How is this possible?" asked Trunks as he released Gohan. "I saw your dead body in the destroyed city; it was raining and your life force had vanished!" "Whoa, slow down, Trunks. What are you talking about?" asked Gohan. "Gohan, it's been almost 3 years. Everyone thinks you're dead; we buried your body." Gohan couldn't hide his shock at his friend's words. "Wait! I remember now! I went to battle the Androids! But I lost that fight and I couldn't escape; does that mean I did die?" asked Gohan.

"Wait a minute Gohan, you've got two arms now!" said Trunks when he noticed that his master had his left arm again.

Gohan looked to his left and saw that his arm was indeed there, as if he'd never lost to the Androids. He started throwing punches with it to see if he still remembered how to use it.

"Wow, I really do have both my arms again. How can this be?" asked Gohan. "But that's enough about me; let's talk about you. You've really grown Trunks. You're as tall as me now, your voice is deeper, and you've gotten stronger!"

Trunks smiled at his mentor as he replied, "Yeah, I finally managed to turn Super Saiyan. Recently I tried to defeat the Androids, but I was no match for them." Trunks looked down in shame as he remembered his defeat at the hands of the Androids. "I'm sorry Gohan, I tried to avenge you but I failed."

"Don't worry about it Trunks, I'm just glad you were able to turn Super Saiyan. You've gotten stronger like I knew you would; I'm proud of you," said Gohan as he placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder. Trunks smiled at his best friend before he started to look around. "So, where do you think we are anyway? And are you alive or am I dead as well?" asked Trunks.

"I can't answer that. From what you've told me, it sounds like I died. So is it possible that we've both died and gone to heaven?" asked Gohan as he looked around. Suddenly the Demi Saiyans sensed the life forces of seven warriors behind them. They turned around and stared at the deceased Z fighters with wide eyes. Standing in a row from left to right were the great Saiyan hero: Goku, The Prince of Saiyans: Vegeta, The King of the Demons: Piccolo, The third eyed crane martial artist: Tien, The monk: Krillin, The former Desert Bandit: Yamcha, and the psychic fighter: Chaiotzu. The deceased Z fighters, aside from Vegeta (who was smirking), had smiles on their faces while Gohan and Trunks stared at them with their mouths hanging open.

"Hey guys!" said Goku.

"Hello boys," said Piccolo.

"What's up?" asked Krillin and Yamcha.

"Hello," said Tien and Chaiotzu.

"D-Dad? Vegeta? Piccolo? Krillin? Tien? Yamcha? Chaiotzu?" asked Gohan as he identified each of his deceased comrades. "The Z fighters of the past?" asked Trunks "But I thought they for were dead!" Gohan suddenly ran up to his father and embraced him in a big hug. "Dad! It's you! I've missed you so much!" Goku accepted his son's embrace and returned the hug. "I've missed you as well, Gohan. You've really grown. We've been watching you and Trunks; you guys have truly become strong," said Goku. Gohan then released his father and turned to Vegeta. "Nice to see you again, Vegeta," greeted Gohan. "Likewise brat," replied Vegeta. Gohan approached his master and bowed respectively. "Master Piccolo, It's great to see you too. I've really missed my mentor," said Gohan. "And I have missed my student. You've made me a proud teacher, Gohan," said Piccolo.

Gohan then approached Krillin and said, "Nice to see my old partner again, except this time I'm looking down on him." "Yeah! You've become a giant; seems like just yesterday when we were around the same height," said Krillin. Gohan nodded and turned to the remaining Z fighters. "Hey Tien, Chaiotzu, and Yamcha. Nice to see you too," greeted Gohan.

"How come he said my name last?" Yamcha complained.

Ignoring the weakest member of the Z fighters, Gohan looked towards Trunks and smiled. "Trunks, come and meet the Z fighters." Trunks walked over to his mentor and the dead fighters. Gohan introduced the Son of Vegeta to his old friends. "Trunks, this is Yamcha, Tien, Chaiotzu, my old partner in fighting Krillin, my mentor Piccolo, and my father Son Goku." Gohan gestured to each of the Z fighters as he said their names before stopping at Vegeta. "And this guy here is the Proud Prince of the Saiyan race. Your father, Vegeta."

Trunks nodded to all the Z fighters and said, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He then turned to his Father. "Especially you, Father. I've heard many things about you."

"How's your mother, boy?" asked Vegeta.

"She's doing fine, but she really misses you," answered Trunks.

"Hmm" said Vegeta. _"A man of a few words I see,"_ thought Trunks before he turned to Goku. "It's also a pleasure to meet Gohan's father and my mom's closest friend. She misses you as well, Goku." said Trunks. "Nice to meet you too, Trunks," Goku replied.

"Great! Now that we've all met, can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" asked Gohan, getting everyone's attention. "Where are we? And while we're at it, how are you guys here? I know you guys already died years ago, so does that mean since you guys are here, you're all really alive or are Trunks and I dead?"

"I'm afraid the answer to your question is neither, kid," answered Piccolo. "You're not dead, but we're not alive. This world is linked to the afterlife so we're free to come here if we want." Gohan and Trunks looked a bit sad at the fact that their old comrades weren't really alive along with themselves.

"And this world is..?" asked Trunks.

"This is the sacred Planet of the Supreme Kais..." said a sudden voice from behind them. The Demi Saiyans turned around to see the Supreme Kai and Kibito standing behind them. The Supreme Kai had a warm smile on his face while his assistant had a frown on his face. Gohan and Trunks stared at the Supreme Kai with curiosity. _"The big guy's power level is nothing compared to the little guy's power. His energy is huge; he's even stronger than us. Who is this guy exactly?"_ thought the Demi Saiyans. "I am the Supreme Kai, this is my assistant Kibito." Said the Supreme Kai. "I am the superior deity of this Universe. And I'm very aware of the situation the Earth is facing, so I would like to offer my assistance."

"Wait, how do you know about the Androids? And why do you want to help us?" asked Gohan.

"Remember when you fought against Baibidi's forces and defeated them?" asked the Supreme Kai. Gohan nodded as he remembered his battles against Yakon, Merkit, Dabura, and Baibidi. "Well you may not know it, but you save the Universe from an even greater threat. The Super Genie known as Majin Buu."

Gohan recalled Baibidi saying something about using his energy to revive someone called Buu. "Is that what was in that shell?" asked Gohan to which the Supreme Kai answered with a nod. "What exactly is this Majin Buu?" "Majin Buu is an incredible powerful being, one of the Strongest Planet Busters in existence; He's been existing since the dawn of time but was found 5 million years ago by Baibidi's father Bibidi. The evil Warlock released Buu on many Planets until he became too uncontrollable and sent him to Earth in the shell you saw on Baibidi's ship."

"What happened to Bibidi?" asked Gohan.

"I killed him before he could get to Earth. And ever since then I've been tracking Majin Buu hoping to stop his revival but by the time I tracked him to Earth, you had already beaten Baibidi and ruined his plans." Said the Supreme Kai. "You did the Universe a great service Gohan, something I couldn't even though Majin Buu was my responsibility."

"All I did was what I thought was right." Said Gohan.

"And now I want to do what I think is right." Said the Supreme Kai as he walked towards Gohan. "Because of your strength and luck Gohan, you've save the Universe from an even more powerful threat than the Androids. So now I have a debt to repay to you and the best way to do that is to help you and Trunks surpass the Androids." The Supreme Kai was now standing directly in front of the Son of Goku.

"How?" asked Gohan.

"I have a certain training method that will definitely give you and Trunks the power to defeat the Androids, but you have to be willing to surpass the strongest person you know. Because at this moment there's no one you know who's stronger than me. So in order to defeat the Androids you have to be willing to surpass me." Said the Supreme Kai before he stuck out his hand to the half Saiyan. "So what do you say Gohan? Can you and Trunks surpass a God of Gods?"

Gohan looked toward Trunks who looked at the Supreme Kai and asked "Will we really be able to do what all these great warriors failed to after this training?" asked Trunks as he gestured to the deceased Z Fighters.

"I guarantee it!" said the Supreme Kai.

Trunks looked back at his best friend and smiled before nodding. Gohan took the Supreme Kai's hand and said "Alright, we're in!"

"Excellent. Now please come with me." Said the Supreme Kai as he ascended into the air. His assistant and the Z fighters ascended after him and they flew towards the Sanctuary. As they flew towards the Z Sword's location Gohan asked his father if he could teach him and Trunks the Kaio ken, the Spirit Bomb, and the Instant Transmission. "Sure thing Gohan. You and Trunks can learn a lot from all of us, I'm sure it'll help you in the future." Said Goku. He then started to notice that Gohan was wearing the same fighting he was wearing. "I see you started to take after me in the clothes department."

"Yeah, I made it to remind me of you and motivate myself to becoming stronger." Said Gohan.

"Those clothes are not fit for this sanctuary if you seek to train here Mortals." Said Kibito suddenly. He then pointed his fingers at Gohan and Trunks before channeling energy into them. The Demi Saiyans' bodies began glowing and in a flash their clothes change into similar versions of Kibito's.

"Ha ha, it looks good on you two." laughed the Supreme Kai.

All the Z fighters (including Vegeta) laughed at how ridiculous Gohan and Trunks in those outfits. The Saiyan Hybrids blushed as they examined their new clothes. "Ugh. The clothes are so out of style, these can't possibly be fit for battle. No offence to you guys but I'm not a Kai, so these clothes aren't my thing." Said Gohan.

"I agree with Gohan, can't we wear our own clothes for the training? I want to look like a fighter. I'd hate to be stuck looking a dork." Said Trunks.

"Stop complaining mortals!" shouted Kibito. "You agreed to do this training, which means you agreed to follow all our policies! That includes wearing traditional clothes to represent that you're students of the Supreme Kai! Not many people get to have this privilege, which means you're the lucky inferior beings who did! Be grateful!"

The Half Saiyans stared at each other as they were both thinking the same thing. _"What's his problem?"_

They'd finally made to the top of a tall rock where the Z sword was kept. "This is it." Said the Supreme Kai. "This Gohan and Trunks is the Z sword. It is the most powerful sword ever known. Legend says that whoever could free the Sword and wield it properly would be grant extraordinary power."

"Since it's still here, does that mean no one has ever managed to pull it out?" asked Gohan.

"Yes. Many have tried but none have succeeded. Not even your comrades here could free the Sword with their strength." Said the Supreme Kai.

"And you think that we'll be the ones who will be able to pull it out and master it?" asked Trunks.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Said the Supreme Kai as he smiled. "Try pulling it together, since I doubt one of you could do it on your own at your current level of power.

The Demi Saiyans grabbed the hilt of the Sword as they prepared to pull. "If this Sword is the really our best chance at surpassing the Androids, we'd better be careful with it." Said Gohan. "If this Sword really so powerful, it doesn't seem right to just leave it lying around for anyone to just try to remove it." Said Trunks.

"Don't worry. Only those who are truly worthy will be able to release the Z Sword and I doubt you two are close to worthy, so you might not be the ones to wield it." Said Kibito.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" said the Saiyan boys as they gripped the hilt tightly. "HERE GOES!"

The Saiyan Hybrids pulled on the Sword with all their might but the Sword didn't budge one bit. After a few more tugs the Demi Saiyans finally released the blade. Their hand s were swelling from the pain of trying to pull out the sword. "Yeoch! Man that hurt!" groaned Gohan. "Ouch! I guess this isn't going to be easy." Said Trunks. "See? Like I said, they're not the ones." Said Kibito. Gohan and Trunks glared at Kibito before smirking at each other. "Let's kick this up a notch!" said Gohan. The Demi Saiyans' ki started to rise drastically. "Haaah!" Shouted the Half Saiyans as they transformed into Super Saiyans. Piccolo and the human Z fighters were almost blown back by the amount of Power that was coming from Gohan and Trunks.

Kibito just smirked and said "Like this will much of a difference."

Gohan and Trunks grabbed the Z sword and proceeded to trying to remove it once again. They pulled with every ounce of power they had but the Sword stood still. "You boys might as well give up." Said Kibito. "NEVER! WE HAVE TO DEFEAT THE ANDROIDS NO MATTER WHAT!" Shouted the half Saiyans as they continued to pull. "I'VE SPENT YEARS TRYING TO GAIN THE STRENGTH NEEDED TO CRUSH THOS MONSTERS, I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET THIS LITTLE OBSTACLE STOP ME FROM ACHIEVING MY GOAL!" Said Gohan. "THOSE METAL FREAKS HAVE DEVASTATED THE EARTH, THEY'VE RUINED THE WORLD, I WON'T LET THIS CONTINUE IF I CAN DO SOMETHING ABOUT!" Said Trunks.

They pulled together while releasing a massive amount of Ki, the entire stone pillar shook with every pull the Demi Saiyans gave. The other Z fighters watched anxiously as the Saiyan sons struggled to remove the Z sword. _"Come on boys, you can do it!"_ thought Goku. _"Your energies combined should be enough to free this weapon!"_

 _"I can feel your hidden potentials; I know you both are strong fighters! Now show us all that you're more than Earthlings, you're Saiyans!"_ Thought Vegeta.

Somehow the Demi Saiyans could feel their Fathers' faith in them and decided to push themselves to the limits of their powers. Their golden aura shot into the sky as a result of them maxing out. The Z Sword was still as stubborn as ever. "Bah! How two mortals do what so many Deities could not?" asked Kibito. Suddenly the Z Sword was pulled slightly from its stone prison, which surprised everyone. "I-It moved!" said Krillin. "They're doing it!"Said Piccolo. "That's it you guys, keep going!" cheered Yamcha. "NO PROBLEM!" Shouted Gohan and Trunks as they pulled some more. The Sword slowly began to slide out of the Sanctuary until a quarter of the blade could be seen. "Yes, you're so close!" said Tien.

"They're actually doing it! I had wondered if anyone would be able to remove it when Son Goku refused to try it himself, and I wasn't sure if these boys were the ones destined to wield this Mighty weapon. But now I see that Goku put his faith in the right place, and now I can do the same." The Supreme Kai thought as he smiled when the Super Saiyan Duo pulled even harder.

"This can't be! How can anyone, even a Saiyan hybrid be able to wield this blade that bested even the Supreme Kais?!" asked Kibito when half of the Z Sword was visible to everyone.

"BECAUSE WE'RE NOT JUST SAIYAN HYBRIDS..." Shouted Gohan and Trunks. "...WE'RE SUPER SAIYAN HYDRIDS!"

The Super Saiyan Hybrids suddenly lifted their arms into the air, with the whole Z Sword in their hands pointed towards the sky. Their energy shot out through the blade and flew straight towards the Planet's moon, thus destroying in instantly. The Stone Sanctuary suddenly stated to crumble, eventually collapsing. The deceased Z fighters along with the Supreme Kai and Kibito jumped onto the ground and looked up where they saw Gohan and Trunks standing on air while still holding up the Z Sword and breathing heavily due to exhaustion.

Everyone on the ground stared at them with their eyes wide and their mouths open. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Chaiotzu, and the Supreme Kai had expressions of joy on their faces while Kibito, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Tien had looks of pure shock on their faces.

"I-I can't believe my eyes! They actually managed to do it!" said Piccolo.

"Alright! I knew they could do it!" said Goku.

"Well I have to admit, I'm impressed." Said Vegeta.

"How is this possible?!" said Kibito.

"Now time for the next step in their training." Said the Supreme Kai.

The Demi Saiyans finally descended to the ground as their arms started to give out. Trunks released the Z Sword while Gohan still held onto it, trying to lift it on his own. It was clear that the Sword was heavy as it was stubborn from Gohan's look of difficulty to hold it. The Z fighters gathered around the Half Saiyans in order to congratulate them. "Nice job guys!" said Krillin.

"You guys were awesome!" said Yamcha.

"You both have grown into incredibly strong warriors." Said Piccolo.

"Now we have a chance to defeat those Androids." Said Goku.

"Um...huff... I have just one...huff... question." Said Gohan. "I know we both...huff... pulled out the Z Sword...huff...but we can't both have it. We may...huff... use it to train...huff...but who does it belong to in the end?"

"You can...huff... have it Gohan." Replied Trunks. "I've...huff...already got a ...huff...Sword that's fit for me...huff..., so when we finish...huff...training with it...huff...it's all yours."

"Thanks Trunks." Said Gohan.

"So, what do you guys think of the Legendary Z Sword?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"Well it's really heavy, I can see why so many fighters couldn't wield before now; but I don't get how it's so special. Are you sure this will give use the strength to defeat the Androids?" asked Gohan.

"This is the greatest Sword in the Cosmos! Of course it's useless to you if you aren't able to wield it freely! You must master this blade to the point where its weight is not a liability but an advantage to you if you hope to ever use it in combat; you train with it until it feels like an extension of yourselves! Which means being able to counter it with any other weapon as well as use it in a fight!" instructed Kibito.

"Nice speech there big guy. But I wonder how you do trying to wield this Sword?" challenged Trunks.

"Please, like a Superior being like me would have any problems holding it now that it's free!" said Kibito as he opened his hands. "Give here boy!"

Gohan looked a bit uncertain, but brought the blade over to Kibito. "Careful, it's **really** heavy!" he said as he released it into Kibito's hands. **"GYAA!"** Screamed Kibito as he was anchored towards the ground by the blade. He finally released it as it slammed into the ground, creating a Sword shape trench. Kibito then grabbed the Sword and struggled to lift it up, but to no avail. The deceased Z fighters all laughed at Kibito's failed attempts to wield the Sword as it seemed to sink a little deeper into the ground. Gohan, Trunks, and the Supreme Kai just stared with blank looks.

Finally, Kibito gave up trying to wield the Z Sword and turned his back towards them all as he tried to catch his breath. "It's not that heavy..." replied Kibito. "Huh? How can you say that when you could barely lift it off the ground?" asked Gohan. "Yeah man. You couldn't even pick it up and now you're saying it's not heavy to you?" asked Trunks.

"WELL, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S NEEDS TO WIELD IT! SO THE BOTH OF YOU BETTER STOP SLACKING AROUND AND GET STARTED!" Shouted Kibito as he pointed his finger at the Demi Saiyans. The deceased Z fighters resumed laughing while Gohan, Trunks, and the Supreme Kai were now staring at Kibito with confused looks.

"Well, I guess the training begins now..." said the Supreme Kai.

 **A/N: Done. Man this Chapter was not easy to type but I finished it. Now time for the next chapter, Gohan and Trunks' training. It'll take some time for them to master the Z Sword and learn some new techniques before they can surpass the Androids. They'll also meet some new people. Will they ever be ready to face the Androids again, who knows? That's all for now. Send your reviews. TTFN Antihero out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Chapter**

 **"So, what do you guys think of the Legendary Z Sword?" asked the Supreme Kai.**

 **"Well it's really heavy, I can see why so many fighters couldn't wield before now; but I don't get how it's so special. Are you sure this will give use the strength to defeat the Androids?" asked Gohan.**

 **"This is the greatest Sword in the Cosmos! Of course it's useless to you if you aren't able to wield it freely! You must master this blade to the point where its weight is not a liability but an advantage to you if you hope to ever use it in combat; you train with it until it feels like an extension of yourselves! Which means being able to counter it with any other weapon as well as use it in a fight!" instructed Kibito.**

 **"Nice speech there big guy. But I wonder how you do trying to wield this Sword?" challenged Trunks.**

 **"Please, like a Superior being like me would have any problems holding it now that it's free!" said Kibito as he opened his hands. "Give here boy!"**

 **Gohan looked a bit uncertain, but brought the blade over to Kibito. "Careful, it's really heavy!" he said as he released it into Kibito's hands. "GYAA!" Screamed Kibito as he was anchored towards the ground by the blade. He finally released it as it slammed into the ground, creating a Sword shape trench. Kibito then grabbed the Sword and struggled to lift it up, but to no avail. The deceased Z fighters all laughed at Kibito's failed attempts to wield the Sword as it seemed to sink a little deeper into the ground. Gohan, Trunks, and the Supreme Kai just stared with blank looks.**

 **Finally, Kibito gave up trying to wield the Z Sword and turned his back towards them all as he tried to catch his breath. "It's not that heavy..." replied Kibito. "Huh? How can you say that when you could barely lift it off the ground?" asked Gohan. "Yeah man. You couldn't even pick it up and now you're saying it's not heavy to you?" asked Trunks.**

 **"WELL, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S NEEDS TO WIELD IT! SO THE BOTH OF YOU BETTER STOP SLACKING AROUND AND GET STARTED!" Shouted Kibito as he pointed his finger at the Demi Saiyans. The deceased Z fighters resumed laughing while Gohan, Trunks, and the Supreme Kai were now staring at Kibito with confused looks.**

 **"Well, I guess the training begins now..." said the Supreme Kai.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does and I do not own DBZ Multiverse, ZettoShonen, Foenidis, Salagir, and Gogeta Jr. do**

 **Chapter 8- Gohan and Trunks' Training part 1**

It's been 4 days since the Z Sword was removed, and since then the Demi Saiyans have been training to wield the legendary blade with no problem. Progress was very slow, as it seems the Sword was too heavy for them to wield in their base form; so they focused on wielding it in their Super Saiyan state. Sometimes Gohan would strike with the Z Sword while Trunks had to defend himself with his own Sword, (which they had to retrieve from the battlefield.) other times Trunks had to use the Z Sword to strike while Gohan had to block with Trunks' Sword.

Most days the Z fighter would train on King Kai's Planet, but sometimes Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo would be Gohan and Trunks' moving practice dummy. The Demi Saiyans would struggle to slash their comrades while blocking any attack they would counter with.

The Supreme Kai would always supervise their training while his assistant Kibito would carry out his mission of preserving human life on Earth.

 _"I hope these two learn to wield the Z Sword freely, or else they won't stand a chance against those Androids."_ Thought the Supreme Kai.

After one month the Demi Saiyans were able to wield the Z Sword with little strain in their Super Saiyan state, but were still unable to cut anyone with speed equal to their own.

During the second month of training, the deceased Z Fighters had taught the Demi Saiyans numerous techniques that would be useful to them. They learned the multiform, the Solar Flare, and the four witches' technique from Tien. Krillin taught them the Destructo Disk. Piccolo taught Trunks the Special Beam Cannon, and he taught both half Saiyans the chasing bullet. Trunks learned the Galick Gun, the Big Bang Attack, the Hellzone Grenade, and the legendary Final Flash from Vegeta. Even the Supreme Kai taught them a few tricks like telepathy and mind reading.

Eventually they learned Kaio Ken and the Instant Transmission from Goku, and Gohan learn how to do the Spirit Bomb. One time when he was trying to master it, all the deceased Z Fighters and the Supreme Kai were watching along with Trunks. Gohan gathered small bits of energy from the Planet and the Z Fighters and formed it into a Spirit Bomb the size of a Volley Ball. "Nice job Gohan!" said Goku. "You're picking this up a lot faster than I did. Now let's see if it's got the right amount of power, test it on something.

Gohan looked around trying to find the perfect target for his attack, when his eyes suddenly stopped at the location of the Z fighters. The Son of Goku smirked as he reared his Spirit Bomb holding arm back. The Z Fighters were surprised at Gohan's motion as they waited for him to throw the Bomb. "Uh guys...you don't think Gohan's going to throw it at one of us do you?" asked Krillin.

"That seems to be his intension." Answered Piccolo. "The only question is which one of us will be his intended target."

"Heads up Vegeta!" shouted Gohan. He then threw the Spirit Bomb right at the Prince of Saiyans. The other Z Fighters jumped away as the Spirit Bomb came closer to its target. As the Bomb was a few inches in front of Vegeta, he quickly jumped into the air. The Bomb just barely missed him as it sailed under him. "Hah! You'll have to try better than that brat!" said Vegeta. Gohan continued to smirk which confused Vegeta, until he sense Gohan's attack coming at him once again. "What the?!" asked Vegeta as he was hit with the Spirit Bomb, however it was only created a small explosion that hardly fazed Vegeta.

"That wasn't nearly as powerful as it should have been!" said Vegeta. "Guess you still need to work on that part if you ever hope to use it again!" "I'll get it eventually." Said Gohan. "Hey brat! How did you manage to hit me with that attack after I dodged it?" asked the King of the Underworld. "Simple, when I was smirking at you guys I told Trunks to ready to hold out his hands telepathically, since he was behind you. Just like when we tried to use it on you when we first fought and you dodged it, Trunks was able to redirect it back at you like I did." Explained Gohan. Vegeta looked behind and saw his son standing right behind the spot he was at before Gohan threw the Spirit Bomb at him.

"Well then, shall I try it again Dad?" asked Gohan. "Actually Gohan..." said Goku seconds before his stomach growled. "Why don't we take a break and get something to eat, I 'm hungry." As soon as he said that the Demi Saiyans' stomachs growled as well. "Alright, I guess a break won't hurt." Said Gohan. "And we could use something to eat." said Trunks.

Moments later the four Super Saiyans were munching on a big feast that was prepared for them by the Supreme Kai. The other Z Fighters went back to King Kai's Planet, not wanting to stick around to see the Saiyans chow down.

While they were eating a feast for four hundred people in mere seconds, something came across Gohan's mind that he wanted to ask about. "Supreme Kai..." said Gohan getting the Supreme Kai's attention. "Yes?" answered the Supreme Kai. "I was wondering about your assistant Kibito. He doesn't seem too fond of us, and he believes us to be nothing more than lesser beings. He also doesn't think we're worth the time or effort you're giving to help us, why is that?" asked Gohan. The Supreme Kai sighed as he started to answer Gohan's question. "Kibito has been my assistant for a very long time, he's been by my side for an eternity which means he has seen mankind's development over the millennia's just as I have."

"We've seem so many corrupt being throughout the Universe, many so called strong fighters who believe the best way to exert their abilities is to conquer galaxies, destroy planets, level civilizations and wipe out species. This is common amongst other races of the Universe, but Earth seems to be the only planet that does it to itself." Said the Supreme Kai

"What do you mean by that?" asked Trunks.

"Earth is suppose to be one of the most beautiful planets in the cosmos, its full of life and a healthy planet. Yet over time humans have tried so hard to destroy themselves that they end up damaging their own home world. They build weapons for the sake of getting the edge on other humans; they poison their atmosphere, and kill each other in countless wars for the sake of ruling a corrupt planet. And this is the kind of thing that attracts other power hungry beings to attack Earth." Explained the Supreme Kai.

"I see his point." Said Gohan.

"Saiyans aren't that different. Before they were wiped out they used to fight and kill for the thrill of it. They were once the mightiest race in the galaxy, but their goal was dominating their foes and getting stronger." Said the Supreme Kai. "And since you two are the cross between Saiyans and Humans, you two are the most unpredictable beings in existence, who knows what you'll be like in the future? But Kibito has declared you to be unworthy beings that aren't fit to have my assistance, especially if you can't defeat the creations of another corrupt human being."

Gohan and Trunks allowed what the Supreme Kai said to rest in their minds. They then looked at each other and nodded. "I guess we'll just have to make him see that he's wrong about us." Said Trunks. "We'll complete our Training and destroy those Androids for sure and we'll prove that we're worth all the trouble you're going through to help us." Said Gohan. "That's the Spirit boys." Said Goku.

After they finished eating Gohan and Trunks resumed their training in trying to master the Z Sword. After two more months the Demi Saiyans were fully capable of using and blocking the Z Sword in their Super Saiyan form with no trouble. So they used the third month to gain more experience in Martial Arts. They sparred with very one of the Z Fighters, learning the different styles of fighting. Turtle style, Crane style, Wolf style, Demon style, Namek style, and even Saiyan style.

One time when Gohan and Trunks were sparring together, their fathers came to see them. But this time they had brought their fathers as well. "Hey Dad, Vegeta, who are your look alike that look like older versions of you two?" asked Gohan. "This is Kakarot's Father-Bardock, and this is my Father-King Vegeta." Said Prince Vegeta as he gestured to the Saiyans. "Come and meet your grandfathers you guys." Said Goku. Gohan and Trunks walked over to Bardock and King Vegeta and greeted them by bowing respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bardock." Said Gohan. "Nice to meet you King Vegeta." Greeted Trunks. Looking at their grandfathers, the Demi Saiyans could see that they looked Identical to their fathers; the only difference was that Bardock's skin was darker than Goku's and had a scar on his cheek while King Vegeta had a full mustache and beard. "So these are the half Saiyans you guys told us about." Said King Vegeta.

"Well then, let's see how skilled they are in fighting." suggested Bardock. The Older Saiyans then entered into a fighting stance and waited for their grandsons to do the same. Gohan and Trunks decided to go along with it and took their fighting positions. "Why don't we let the low-level and his grandson go first?" asked King Vegeta. Bardock growled at that suggestion and said "Fine, I wanted to go first away." The Psychic Saiyan charged at Gohan, intending to punch him. Gohan block the attack with his arm and countered with a kick aimed for Bardock's face, he quickly ducked and hit Gohan with an uppercut to the chin. The Son of Goku quickly recovered and back flipped, landing on his feet just as Bardock charged at him.

Gohan jumped into the air, avoiding Bardock's assault before firing a small ki blast at his grandfather. Bardock jumped up to dodge the blast which left him open for Gohan's second attack. Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of Bardock, kicking him in the face. Bardock shook it off and phased above Gohan before elbow bashing him into the ground. Gohan landed on his feet while Bardock jumped down and charged at him, he dodged the hand chop attack from his grandfather and punched him in the gut. Bardock held his stomach in pain allowing Gohan to rapidly punch and kick him.

After taking several blows Bardock phased behind Gohan and kicked him in the back, he then fired a massive ki Blast that consumed Gohan and created a huge explosion. "Gohan!" Shouted Goku.

When the explosion ended Gohan could be seen with slight burn marks. His arms were crossed in front of his face in order to defend himself from Bardock's blast. He finally put his arms down and stared at his grandfather.

 _"Wow, that still hurt a lot! He's stronger than I thought; this will be a fun experience."_ Thought Gohan.

 _"Man! That kid sure packs a beating, and he's not even in his Super Saiyan state. I'll have to keep my guard up against this hybrid."_ Thought Bardock.

"Not bad kid, but let's kick this up a notch." Said Bardock as his ki stared to increase. With a mighty yell, Bardock's hair changed from black to gold, his eyes turned emerald and he was emitting a fiery golden aura. "What?! You can go Super Saiyan?!" asked Gohan. "Just like you can." Replied Bardock. Given that response, Gohan started to increase his ki as well, soon he was in the same transformed state as his grandfather. "Nice, now things will get real interesting." Said Bardock as he resumed his fighting position. "Come at me!"

 _"He's a Super Saiyan like me, probably more experienced. I can't win this fight with strength so better try to outsmart him."_ Thought Gohan. He then fired a ki blast at Bardock that created a smoke screen on contact. Gohan then flew strait at Bardock, who jumped out of the smoke. He showed no expression of shock or worry as Gohan appeared in front of him ready to punch his face. As Gohan threw the punch Bardock just dodged the attack, and countered with his own fist that Gohan grabbed. The two Super Saiyans were soon locked in combat, giving and blocking attacks. Eventually Gohan began to split into ten versions of himself that were all around Bardock. _"The Afterimage Technique huh? Quite clever."_ Thought Bardock as he scanned the many Gohans surround him. _"I can't seem to pick out the real him."_

The many images of Gohan continued to run around Bardock. The Psychic Saiyan was too busy trying to spot the real deal among the fakes, that he didn't seem to noticed his grandson sneaking up behind with his fist ready. _"Got him!"_ thought Gohan as he threw his fist at Bardock. As Gohan's fist was close to hitting the back of Bardock's head, it was suddenly grabbed by Bardock's hand. _"What?!"_ thought Gohan.

The Son of Goku was so shocked by this that he left himself open for his Grandfather's counter attack. Bardock kicked Gohan in the gut, sending him flying backwards. Gohan stopped himself in mid air and landed on the ground as he held his stomach. _"What just happened? I was so sure that he wouldn't sense me if I use the Afterimage Technique to confuse him. Yet he still managed to block my attack."_ Thought Gohan. _"Ok then, how about this..."_ Gohan placed his hands beside his face and shouted "SOLAR FLARE!" Unleashing an intense flashing light that blind everyone. Gohan then charged at Bardock with his leg held high. Just as he came close to kicking his grandfather, Bardock dodged the attack and kicked Gohan in the back.

Gohan got up and turned around, staring at Bardock in confusion. _"How is he doing that?!"_ thought the half Saiyan. "It's simple; I'm just reading your mind and picking out every strategy you come up with." Bardock answered the question after he read from Gohan's mind. "A long time ago, an Alien from the Planet Kanassa gave me the ability to read minds and see the future. After the destruction of Planet Vegeta, I lost the ability to see the future since the purpose it was given to me was so that I could see the end of the Saiyan Race along with Kakarrot's encounter with Frieza. However, I can still read minds since it's an ability that can be learn by anyone."

 _"I see, so he's peeking into my mind huh? Then I know just what to do."_ Thought Gohan. Gohan closed his eyes as he channeled ki into his right arm. He then charged at his grandfather with his fist ready, Bardock concentrated on Gohan's mind, but when he sensed nothing in his thoughts he became confused. _"I can't read anything from his mind; it's like he's not thinking!"_ Thought Bardock. Without any idea on what Gohan was intending to do, Bardock braced himself for impact. Gohan's fist was fueled with a lot of energy, just as he was about to punch Bardock, his fist was grabbed. The force of Gohan's punch created a large shockwave that almost blew the spectators away. Bardock stood there with Gohan's fist in his hand as he said "Nice attempt kid, but you'll have to do better than that." "NO PROBLEM!" Shouted Gohan as he raised his left hand up to Bardock's chest and fired an enormous energy blast at his grandfather.

The blast completely engulfed Bardock and caused a huge explosion that forced all the witnesses to back away to a safer distance. When the explosion ended, Bardock could be seen lying on the ground about ten feet away from Gohan. His body was still smoking from the blast and he had burn marks all over his arms. His pants were burned from below his knees and his armor was ruined.

After a few minutes, Bardock slowly arose to his feet. Blood slid down his mouth as he smirked. "Nice one. You cleared your mind so that I couldn't read it; it was almost like even you didn't know the move you were going to make. Then you concentrated half of your energy into your right fist as you tried punch me with it, while you channeled the other half into your left hand and fired it at me before I could react." Said Bardock. "I think that's enough, I can see that you're an incredible fighter."

"Same goes for you, your power and skills are extraordinary." Said Gohan.

"Even though you're a Demi Saiyan, you're much stronger than most pure bloodied Saiyans." Complemented Bardock. "Now it's time for the King and his grandson to test their powers against each other."

The Royal Saiyans phased onto the battlefield, King Vegeta next to Bardock and Prince Trunks next to Gohan. "Good luck Trunks." Said Gohan. "Thanks, I'll do my best." Said Trunks. Bardock jumped over to where the specters were standing as did Gohan. The Saiyan King and his grandson stared at each other for a minute before the King spoke. "No holding back?" asked King Vegeta as he turned Super Saiyan. _"Even his beard and mustache turned Gold, freaky."_ Thought Trunks before he replied, "No holding back!" "Well then, come at me!" challenged the King of all Saiyans. Trunks immediately powered up into his Super Saiyan state, but he didn't stop powering up. _"Guess this kid's not messing around."_ Thought King Vegeta. "Wow, Trunks is really going all out huh?" asked Goku. "Yeah. My son plans to give all he's got and prove that he is a worthy heir to the throne." Said Prince Vegeta.

After a full minute of powering up, Trunks charged at his grandfather and hit him with a straight on Skull bash to the face. The King was sent flying through the air. "My goodness, that one had to hurt," said the Supreme Kai. Trunks flew after the King as he prepared to punch him. King Vegeta quickly dodged the attack and tried to kick Trunks, who blocked his attack. The two Saiyans of royal blood were soon locked in combat. "Gotta admit, I'm impressed kid!" said King Vegeta. "You're amazingly stronger than I expected!" "Likewise, you're not bad for an old man!" said Trunks. The Saiyans continued to trade blows until Trunks phased behind King Vegeta and grabbed his cape. He then threw him into a large boulder that crumbled the moment the King crashed into it.

Trunks then spread out his arms and channeled energy into his hands. He then put his hands together and shouted **"FINAL FLASH!"** as he fired a huge Golden beam at the boulder. The beam exploded when it hit the boulder and consumed the Saiyan King. "See you back in the Otherworld old man!" said Trunks as he continually fired more blasts. When Trunks finally ceased firing, there was dust all around the place where King Vegeta should've been. Trunks stood there waiting for the dust to clear, when suddenly a large blast was fired from the dust at him.

The Son of Vegeta jumped into the air to avoid the blast, King Vegeta then jumped out the dust and flew straight at Trunks. "Now I have you!" shouted the King as he fired another large blast at the half Saiyan.

Trunks crossed his arms to help him withstand the blast. After the blast hit and Trunks managed to endure the pain, he rushed at King Vegeta and kicked him in the chest, King Vegeta countered by punching Trunks in the face, Trunks quickly recovered and elbow bashed the top of King Vegeta's head, The King shook it off and kicked Trunks in the chin. The Saiyan King and the Saiyan Prince then punched each other in the cheek that created a big shock wave and made a large crater. After a moment the Royal Saiyans removed their fist from each other's face. "Impressive show, you're definitely my grandson." Said King Vegeta.

"Thank you sir! You were quite the challenge, I can see why you the King of Saiyans for so long." Said Trunks.

"All Saiyans from the royal family come from a strong bloodline, today you've proven to me that it applies to you as well even though you're a half breed." Said the King. "We've seen enough, so we'll be going now."

King Vegeta then returned to his base form as he phased next to Bardock. "I hope you two can obtain the power needed to demolish your foes, because it would be a shame if the strongest of Saiyans died at a young age." Said King Vegeta. "The Saiyan race is the mightiest race in the Universe, and the Super Saiyan is the most powerful fighter in the Cosmos; make sure all your opponents learn that the hard way!" said Bardock. And with that Goku and Vegeta appeared beside their fathers and transported them back to Vegeta's domain.

Gohan then picked up the Z Sword and turned towards Trunks as he asked "Shall we get back to our training?" The Son of Vegeta brought out his own sword and smirked before powering down to his norm. "Bring it on!" challenged Trunks. Gohan smiled before appearing above Trunks and swinging his blade downward, Trunks quickly brought up his own blade and blocked Gohan's attack.

Trying to master the Z Sword in their base form was the hardest challenge they've ever faced during their training. After three and a half months, the Demi Saiyans still couldn't swing the sword any more than eight times without exhausting themselves. Piccolo was watching them along with the Supreme Kai and could see that they didn't make much progress. "At this rate they won't be ready to face the Androids before the rest of humanity is wiped out!" said Piccolo. "The Z Sword is indeed difficult to master, but if they ever want to wield it freely they need to feel like it's a part of them, like their own survival depends on it." said the Supreme Kai. Piccolo thought for a moment as he said "Their Survival..."

The Demon King then closed his eyes as he sent a telepathic message to 3 other beings. Piccolo then called the half Saiyans and told them that they're going somewhere. "Where are we going?!" asked Gohan. "Somewhere that will help you to fully master the Z Sword and hopefully speed up your training." Answered Piccolo. Just then Goku materialized next to Piccolo. "Hey guys, Piccolo told about your little dilemma; he and Vegeta have a plan that might help." Said Goku. "My Dad?" asked Trunks. Instead of answering, Goku placed his hands on the shoulders of the half Saiyans and teleported them to a different place.

"Do you think this plan of yours will work?!" asked the Supreme Kai.

"We'll see..." replied Piccolo.

The three Saiyans soon appeared on King Kai's Planet. They were greeted by King Kai, Kami, and Prince Vegeta. "So, is anyone going to tell us what we're doing here or not?" asked Trunks. "Gohan, do you remember the time Piccolo left in the valley of Monsters and Dinosaurs to survive for 6 months until you found your way back home?" asked Goku. "Yeah." Answered Gohan. "Well, your next training session will be something similar to that." Explained Vegeta. "But instead of 6 months, you only have two weeks to survive or else you'll die." "Is there a point to this?" asked Trunks. "Yes, hopefully this will help you wield the Z sword freely." answered Vegeta. "Now then..." said Kami as he approached the Demi Saiyans. He then lift up his hand and it started to glow. Suddenly the training uniform of the half Saiyans started to gain weight; eventually their clothes were so heavy they could barely move in them. "Man! These clothes suddenly got extremely heavy, I almost broke my back!" said Trunks. "Is this also part of the training?" asked Gohan.

"Exactly, this will help you to adapt to the situation and gain more physical strength. I f you can fight while wearing these clothes you should survive the challenges that await you." Said Kami.

"Now just one more thing to do." Said King Kai. He then positioned his antenna at the Son of Vegeta. They started to glow as did Trunks Sword. The sword suddenly grew heavier and started to drag Trunks' arms down. Soon the sword hit the ground and made a small crater while still in Trunks' hands. "What's going on? Why's my sword so heavy?" asked Trunks. "I've just increased the weight of your Sword to match Gohan's. Now you'll be on equal terms." Said King Kai. "Remember you can't go Super Saiyan if you want to master the Z Sword, which means you'll always at your top physical strength while still in your base forms. This is a training drill that will mean life or death for you two, the enemies that you'll face will kill you the first chance they get! If you don't last the two weeks and master the Z Sword then you'll have no hope of beating the Androids!" instructed Goku.

"Got it! Wait, enemies?!" asked Gohan.

"Do guys have anything else to tell us like where we're going or is that it?!" asked Trunks.

"Actually there's still one more thing I'd like to say to you brats," said Vegeta as he and Goku raised their arms at their sons. "Have fun in my Kingdom!"

"What?!" said the half-breeds in unison.

The two deceased Saiyans then shouted "HAAAH!" and fired an energy wave at Gohan and Trunks that launch the right off King Kai's home world. The hybrids flew through the air until they started to fall towards the cloud that was actually a cluster of lost souls. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Shouted Gohan. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS ALONG WITH YOUR LIVES?!"

The living Saiyans started to descend towards the cluster of souls, they tried to fly but the weighted clothes along with their extremely heavy blades was too much strain on their bodies; so they continued to fall until the fell right through the soul cloud. When they half breeds were out of sight, the deities turned to the pure bloodied Saiyans with concern. "Are you sure this was the best way to improve their training?!" asked King Kai. "Hey, it was Piccolo's idea. We just agreed to it!" said Goku.

"Do you think they can survive down there with their handicaps for 3 days, let alone two weeks?!" asked Kami. "They're the only ones left to save the Earth from the Androids, they can't die yet!"

"They'll survive, don't worry! Saiyans are born fighters that will continue to get stronger as they train or battle strong foes. Saiyans have the unique ability to fight anywhere in the Universe and those two are Saiyans!" said Vegeta.

"True..." said King Kai.

Back with the Demi Saiyans...

Gohan and Trunks continued to fall until they finally hit the ground of their destination with a large thud. They lay in the trench they created with their landing as they looked around. They saw spiked mountains all around them, a large pool of red liquid with a fountain that had a big crystal ball on it in the center, skulls on the ground, and white figureless beings flying all around.

The sky was blood red, like it was forever trapped in the display of a flaming sunset and there were large jelly beans floating aimlessly in the air, a field of a thousand needles, and a tree with blue apple like fruits in some sort of weird garden.

"So...where are we?" asked Trunks.

"Wish I knew... this place gives me the creeps." Said Gohan. "What is this place?"

"No offence to the others, but they want use to train here? This place doesn't seem that bad." Said Trunks.

"I wonder why they gave the impression that it would be hard to survive here for two weeks?" asked Gohan. "This place doesn't seem like much of a challenge."

"Oh look, new arrivals!" said a sudden voice from behind the Demi Saiyans. They turned around and were greeted by two strange looking beings. These creatures had similar skin colors, although one was white with a little purple while the other had purple with a little white, long strong tails, and icy cold looks. They were known other than the Frost Demon Brothers- Cooler and Frieza.

Trunks looked at the two in confusion while Gohan looked at them in shock. "C-Cooler? F-Frieza?" stammered the Son of Goku. "Why'd he say my name last?" asked Frieza. "Greetings stranger. Although I don't recall ever meeting you before now, you seem to know who we are, how come?" asked Cooler.

Instead of answering Cooler's question, Gohan asked "What are you two doing here?!"

"We could ask you the same question. Since there's no halo on either of your heads you can't be dead, but don't worry we'll change that soon enough and then you'll feel right at home." said Frieza.

The Demi Saiyans looked above the Frost Demons' heads and saw the matching halos. Soon they realized where they were, why they had to survive for two weeks here, why this would be a real challenge with their handicaps, and why they would die if they failed the training drill. They were in the darkest known realm in the Otherworld. The place where the most evil being of the Galaxy were banished to. The one place they never thought they go to in life or in death.

They were in Vegeta's Domain-Hell!

 **A/N: Now the real challenge begins; trying to make this whole training session into a good chapter. There's going to be a lot of powerful foes who only want to do one thing with the half Saiyans- kill them. In case you're wondering, it's been proven that those who somehow fall off of King Kai's Planet will end up in Hell in the DBZ series; it happened to the 4 deceased members of the Ginyu Force. How will Gohan and Trunks ever make it out alive? Find out in the next Chapter, until then- TTFN AntiHero out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter**

 **"No offence to the others, but they want use to train here? This place doesn't seem that bad." Said Trunks.**

 **"I wonder why they gave the impression that it would be hard to survive here for two weeks?" asked Gohan. "This place doesn't seem like much of a challenge."**

 **"Oh look, new arrivals!" said a sudden voice from behind the Demi Saiyans. They turned around and were greeted by two strange looking beings. These creatures had similar skin colors, although one was white with a little purple while the other had purple with a little white, long strong tails, and icy cold looks. They were known other than the Frost Demon Brothers- Cooler and Frieza.**

 **Trunks looked at the two in confusion while Gohan looked at them in shock. "C-Cooler? F-Frieza?" stammered the Son of Goku. "Why'd he say my name last?" asked Frieza. "Greetings stranger. Although I don't recall ever meeting you before now, you seem to know who we are, how come?" asked Cooler.**

 **Instead of answering Cooler's question, Gohan asked "What are you two doing here?!"**

 **"We could ask you the same question. Since there's no halo on either of your heads you can't be dead, but don't worry we'll change that soon enough and then you'll feel right at home." said Frieza.**

 **The Demi Saiyans looked above the Frost Demons' heads and saw the matching halos. Soon they realized where they were, why they had to survive for two weeks here, why this would be a real challenge with their handicaps, and why they would die if they failed the training drill. They were in the darkest known realm in the Otherworld. The place where the most evil beings of the Galaxy were banished to. The one place they never thought they go to in life or in death.**

 **They were in Vegeta's Domain-Hell!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does and I do not own DBZ Multiverse, ZettoShonen, Foenidis, Salagir, and Gogeta Jr. do**

 **Chapter9-Training in the Underworld**

The Demi-Saiyans stared at the Frost Demons with wide eyes as the truth finally dawned on them: if they truly wanted to excel in their training, they would have face every evil being that was sentenced to this dark realm, which included multiple vicious demons, members of the Cold Empire, the Frieza Force, the Cooler Crew, the whole Saiyan Race (or most of it), and pretty much every evil being that was killed by either of their fathers. No doubt they would take out their revenge on them the first chance they got, and with their handicaps, it was going to be a real challenge for them to even survive here for five days, let alone two weeks.

 _"Well, Gohan? Do think we can survive here for two weeks?"_ Trunks asked Gohan using telepathy.

 _"I don't know. Maybe if we could go Super Saiyan and didn't have these weights on, but since that's not the case we'll just have to do our best to survive and master the Z Sword until we can leave,"_ replied Gohan.

 _"But that means we'll have to face the most dreadful fighters in the Universe. I'm so not looking forward to seeing all of our fathers' old enemies that are still sore from their loss against the Super Saiyans,"_ said Trunks.

 _"Look on the bright side, if we can make it through this, then we'll definitely be more than a match for those Androids,"_ Gohan encouraged his friend. _"Now let's get back to training!"_

 _"Sure thing Gohan; now let's take out these freaks!"_ replied Trunks.

The Demi Saiyans took their stances and raised their swords as they prepared to take on the Frost Demon brothers. The Frost Demons looked at the Saiyans with curiosity as they stared back with determination. "Ha ha ha! What do you plan to do with those swords, cut us to pieces?" asked Frieza in a mocking tone. "That's the plan!" answered Trunks. "Ha! You plan to defeat us while wearing those ridiculous clothes? Supreme Kais are the ones known for wearing that kind of clothing. Since you two aren't Supreme Kais, why are you wearing those anyway?" asked Cooler.

"What's it to you?" asked Gohan.

"Our mother used to wear that kind of uniform; it's just unorthodox to see a couple of humans wearing them," replied Frieza before he stared deeply at Gohan and asked. "Who are you? Why do I feel like I should know you personally?" "I know it's been a long time, but you should at least recognize me, Frieza," said Gohan. "You do seem familiar," said Frieza. "I should; after all, I've met both you and your brother in my younger years," Gohan hinted. "Try to remember the last fighter or fighters that you both faced before you died." The Frost Demons glared at the Demi Saiyans as they remembered their death at the hands of Goku (or in Cooler's case, Goku and Vegeta).

"Are you associated with those Super Saiyans Monkeys?" asked Cooler.

The Half Saiyans smirked and answered, "You could say that," before they suddenly turned Super Saiyan. The Frost Demons stared in shock as they realized that the warriors they were about to face were Saiyans. "Those eyes, those are the same eyes..."said Frieza. "S-So, you're Saiyans. Super Saiyans even," "Is it sinking in yet?" asked Gohan. "I'm a Saiyan, but I'm also one of the last warriors that fought you before you blew up Planet Namek, before you came to Earth as a Cyborg or Robo Frieza as we call it, before you and your father died at the hands of Son Goku."

Frieza stared into the eyes of Gohan before seeing something he thought he'd never see again: the determination, the perseverance, the thirst for battle, the monstrous rage and great potential; all powered by a strong will and a soft heart. It was what he saw in the eyes of Goku. "You're a Saiyan and a Super Saiyan. I know you're not Goku since he's been dead for years and you're clearly alive; you could only be the son of the Super Saiyan," said Frieza.

"That's right. I'm the Son of Goku, Son Gohan," Gohan confirmed.

"So, if you're the Son of Goku," said Cooler as he turned to Trunks. "What does that make you?"

"Oh, I'm just a Saiyan who just happens to be the last living member of the royal family. Can't you see the resemblance?" asked Trunks. The Frost Demons grew angrier as they realized who Trunks was. "You're the son of that spoiled brat, Prince Vegeta," said Frieza. "That's right; the name's Trunks. Remember it well!" said Trunks. Suddenly, Frieza started laughing which confused the half Saiyans. "What's so funny, Frieza?" asked Trunks. "Hmm, it's just that I never dreamed that I'd get to kill King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, and Prince Trunks! This will be a great way to get my revenge on your father for all the torture he's given me for years since he became King of this bottomless pit!" said Frieza.

"And I'd love to get my revenge on Goku for killing me and disgracing our family, but I guess his son will have to do," said Cooler

"Ok Trunks, here's the plan, I'll take Cooler while you take Frieza!" said Gohan. The Demi Saiyans suddenly powered down to their base forms. The Frost Demons were shocked by this, but quickly got over their shock and began laughing. "Ha ha! Guess Monkey intelligence doesn't improve along with its generation! Do you truly believe you can defeat us without your Super Saiyan form?" asked Frieza.

"As matter of fact, we do! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my father and grandfather!" said Trunks.

"Go ahead and try, boy!" shouted Frieza.

The Demi Saiyans powered up to max while still in their base form. The Frost Demons charged at the Saiyan Hybrids with their fists ready. They swung at the Saiyans who blocked with their Swords. They were soon punched to the ground by the half breeds. The Frost Demons quickly stood up as their opponents swung their swords at them. The Saiyan Hybrids slashed at the Sons of King Cold before they disappeared and reappeared behind them. They fired beams from their eyes that hit the Saiyans in the back, knocking them flat on their face.

The Frost Demons smirked, believing their foes were dead, but then frowned when they saw the half breeds slowly rise to their feet. "What? You're still alive?! Bet you won't survive another blast!" said Frieza.

The Demi Saiyan faced their opponents and smiled with confidence. "Give it your best shot!" challenged Trunks. "As you wish!" said Frieza as he and brother fired another set of death beams at the Demi Saiyans. The Saiyans once again made no attempt to dodge the beams; when the beams finally hit their targets, they passed right through the Saiyan Hybrids. "What?!" asked the Sons of King Cold when the half breeds faded away. "An afterimage; quite clever." said Cooler. "Now where'd those monkeys go?!" asked Frieza.

"Right here!" shouted a voiced from above the Frost Demons. They looked up to Gohan coming down at Cooler with great speed and his sword ready. The Z Sword sliced right through Cooler's head to the bottom of his body, completely splitting him in half. Frieza stared in shock as he witnessed the halves of his own brother's body collapse to the ground. Gohan then turned to look at Frieza as he said, "One down!"

"I won't go down that easily!" said Frieza.

"Is that right?" asked Gohan when Frieza charged wt him. The evil emperor suddenly felt a strong sensation of pain that felt similar to the one he felt when his own energy disk cut him in half coming from his lower body. He looked down and saw his body from his waist downward was severed from his waist upward by the Saiyan Prince. "Not again," groaned Frieza as Trunks incinerated the lowered half of his body while he fell to the ground.

"That was just too easy," sighed Trunks to his friend.

"Heh heh! Do you actually think you've won?" said Cooler's voice from behind the half breeds. They looked behind them and saw Cooler standing in one piece. "You imbeciles! If this were the living world, you would have killed us easily. However, here in Hell our bodies cannot be destroyed!" The Half Saiyans stared with wide eyes as they saw Frieza's body completely intact again. "Unlike you two, we're already dead! You can't defeat us, Saiyans!" said Frieza.

"Is that so? Funny, because I thought that's what we were doing, unless you've been holding back?" asked Trunks.

"That's right, monkey. But enough fun and games, it's time to show you both our true powers," said Cooler just as he and Frieza started to change physically. Frieza's maximum form was just a more muscular version of himself, while Cooler's final form had a more significant change. His body grew twice its size, his wrist sprouted curved blades, and his face grew a giant mask that covered all but his eyes, which were now red. "Whoa, Cooler got big!" said Trunks. "This...was the final form he took before my father blasted him into the Sun," said Gohan. "That's right, monkey; now time to die!" said Cooler as he charged at the son of Goku; he punched Gohan in the face which sent him flying backwards on his back.

"Gohan!" said Trunks. Just then Frieza phased in front of him and said, "Don't let your guard down!" as he kicked the Saiyan Prince in the face. Trunks landed beside his mentor and drew his sword; he slashed wildly at Frieza, trying to cut him to pieces, but the evil emperor dodged every slash with ease.

Gohan got up just as Cooler flew at him in an attempt to kick him. Gohan quickly blocked the attack with his sword before swinging it at Cooler. Despite his huge size, the older Frost Demon managed to evade every swing at his body. The Frosts Demons began to senselessly beat the half Saiyans until they blasted the Saiyans into the ground with an invisible ki wave.

The Demi Saiyans slowly stood up as their foes descended towards the ground. The Frost Demons smirked as their opponents started taking heavy breathes. "Is it sinking in yet?" asked Frieza. "It was only by luck that your fathers managed to survive their battles with us, but that won't happen here for you two! You monkeys are always forgetting your place, so it's our job to remind you of that!"

"Your kind were nothing more than slaves, servants to the Cold Empire! When the time came that we no longer needed the entire Saiyan race, we annihilated them! Now we're going to completely end your race by killing you two, thereby ridding the universe of your kind!" said Cooler.

The Half Saiyans looked at each other and nodded in agreement before they faced their adversaries once more. "You still don't get it; if we were in our Super Saiyan state we'd demolish you in an instant! However we don't need our Super forms to beat you, all we need is this... **KAIO KEN TIMES TEN!** " shouted Trunks as he and Gohan started emitting red fiery aura.

The Frost Demons were taken back to their memory of Goku using this very same technique on them before they got over their shock when they remembered that this technique wasn't enough to give the Saiyan of Earth the power to beat them. "Do you truly believe that petty power boost will be enough to trump our strength? Your final hours will end just like your predecessors!" exclaimed Frieza as he clenched his fist. "You, them, you crumble, you fall and you die! But we live on!"

"That sounds like nothing more than an empty claim coming from the same dead man that was killed by a Saiyan!" said Gohan.

"How dare you!" growled Frieza before he calmed down. "It doesn't matter; you'll never leave this realm alive!"

The Frost Demons retook their fighting stances as Cooler spoke. "No one disgraces our family and lives to tell about it!" "We'll see about that!" said Trunks as he and Gohan charged at the sons of King Cold with their swords ready. They came at such a speed that caught their opponents off guard; the Frost Demons barely managed to dodge the slashes, resulting in Cooler's right arm gaining a small cut on it, as well as Frieza's left cheek. Blood dripped from their wounds as they continued to dodge the rapid slashes of the half Saiyans. Eventually the Kaio ken times ten aiding the Saiyans' slashes became so overwhelming that Cooler tried to use one of the blades on his arms to counter Gohan's blade, but the Z Sword simply split the blade in half. Nearly desperate, the Frost Demons grabbed the Saiyan hybrids by the necks with their tails.

"Now we've got you, monkeys!" said Frieza as he and his brother started to tightly wrap their tails around the Saiyans' necks. Gohan and Trunks tried to use one hand to free themselves, but Frieza and Cooler began channeling energy into their tails to tighten the hold around their necks. "Ha ha ha! This is the end for you fools! Soon you'll run out of air while we snap your necks like twigs, but that's not thrilling enough; let's make this more fun!" said Cooler as he punched Gohan in the stomach.

Frieza smirked as he started punching Trunks in the stomach. The Frost Demons continued to rapidly punch the Saiyans, while still keeping their tails tightly tied around their necks. "You know, we'd like to give you a breather but it feels pretty good from this point of view!" Frieza mocked in between punches. After several punches, it looked like the half breeds had lost consciousness from lack of air. "Okay brother, I think they've suffered enough; time to finish the job," said Cooler.

"You're such a spoilsport brother, but fine!" complained Frieza as he and Cooler leveled one finger at the Saiyans chest where their hearts were. "I'd still like to make them suffer for a bit longer; giving them a swift, painless death is so dull."

"Stop complaining you imbecile and listen to your older brother for once!" ordered Cooler. "If you followed my examples in life, you would've been more alert during your missions and then you wouldn't have been killed by that Super Saiyan pest Goku!"

"How dare you! You're the one who let him escape the massacre of those monkeys when I didn't notice him and that lead to the demise of the entire Cold Empire!" shouted Frieza.

"At least it took the strength of two Super Saiyans to completely destroy me; you were killed by the same Saiyan in one fell swoop! That proves that I will always be twice as good as you, no matter what our father thinks!" countered Cooler.

"Why you annoyingly self proclaimed moron!" insulted Frieza. "I was once the great lord of the Universe, how dare you speak to me like that!

"I was always a more superior lord than you ever were; you're nothing more than a pestering spoiled brat who happens to be my foolish little brother!" shouted Cooler.

As the two Frost Demons glared at each other and argued, the half Saiyans tightened their grips around their Swords while twitching and groaning. The Frost Demons noticed this and turned their attention back to their prey. "K-k-k-kai..."muttered the Saiyans. "What's this? Trying to speak your last words before you die?!" asked Frieza. **"KAIO KEN TIMES TWENTY!"** shouted the hybrids as they started unleashing an enormous fiery red ki of power. The Frost Demons tried to crush their necks instantly but the red aura burned their tails to numbness. The Saiyans then glared at their foes, making them tremble with fear. The Frost Demons were so shocked by their enemies' power boost that they didn't notice the hands holding their Swords slowly begin to move upward. Suddenly the Saiyans swung their swords upwards, cutting off the Frost Demons tails and freeing themselves from their deadly grip.

The Frost brothers cried out in pain as the Saiyans tried to catch their breath. The Demons' tail stumps spilled blood unto the floor as they held it while glaring at the half breeds. "Y-You cut o-off our t-tails..." stammered the Frost Demons as they grew furious. "YOU CUT OFF OUR TAILS!" shouted the angry Demons. "We're not done yet!" said Trunks as his and Gohan's red aura started to increase. **"KAIO KEN TIMES FIFTY!"** shouted the Demi Saiyans as they flew at their targets. Since they were faster now, the Frost Demons had no time to dodge the attacks. The Saiyans swung their swords at the Demons, leaving a long cut across their chests. "H-How can this be?" muttered Cooler.

The Saiyans took another swing which lead to Cooler's left arm being severed from his body while Frieza was impaled in the gut. Frieza fell to his knees while his brother gripped his arm stumped and howled in pain. They glared at the Saiyans who raised their blades, ready to finish the fight. "T-This can't be..." muttered Cooler. "N-No! NO! NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO ANOTHER SAIYAN!" shouted Cooler. "I AM THE SUPREME MASTER OF THIS UNIVERSE! I AM THE DESTROYER AND TAKER OF LIFE! AND IT IS MY WILL THAT YOU SHALL BE ANNIHILATED!"

Cooler flew into the air with one finger above his head. Suddenly a tiny ball of energy formed on top of his finger before it quickly expanded to a much larger size. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU SAIYANS! HERE IS WHERE YOU WILL DIE AND I SHALL BE THE ONE TO END YOUR PATHETIC WARRIOR RACE!" shouted Cooler as he tossed the enormous energy ball at the half Saiyans. Trunks readied his sword as the death ball came to him and his friend. "I'll take care of this Gohan!" said the Saiyan Prince, only for Gohan to fly at the death ball while channeling ki into the Z Sword. He swung at the giant energy ball, slowing down its descent. The Son of Goku pushed at the death ball with all the power he could summon with the Kaio ken times fifty, but the death ball was still descending.

"HA HA HA! STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT! THIS DEATH BALL IS TEN TIMES STRONGER THAN THE ONE I TRIED TO DESTROY EARTH WITH! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO OVERPOWER THIS ONE LIKE YOUR FATHER DID! NOT EVEN A SUPER SAIYAN COULD OVERPOWER THIS ENERGY BALL, SO THERE'S NO POINT IN YOU TRANSFORMING! YOU CAN'T WIN!" laughed Cooler.

 _"No! I can't give up!"_ thought Gohan as he continued to push. _"Every battle I've ever been in has lead up to this moment; I need to get stronger so that I can defeat the Androids! I can't die here, not yet!"_

"Come on Gohan, you can do it!" Trunks cheered for his former master.

 **"I...WON'T...GIVE...UP!"** shouted Gohan as his red aura began to increase. **"KAIO KEN TIMES ONE HUNDRED!"**

Gohan swung his sword as hard as he could and it sliced straight through Cooler's death ball, causing it to detonate instantly, which surprised everyone. "H-How did he do that?!" asked Frieza. "Nice one, Gohan!" complemented Trunks. "H-How? W-Why? W-What are you?" asked a terrified Cooler.

Gohan drew his Sword back before answering. "I am the son of Goku, the student of Piccolo, the last of the Saiyans and of the past Z Fighters, Son Gohan!" The Saiyan hybrid swung his sword at Cooler, creating a curved blast that cut the Frost Demon's body in two, severing his waist downward from his waist upward. Cooler didn't even have time to register what just happened before Gohan fired two ki blasts that incinerated the body of Cooler completely. "He won't be back for a while; now it's your turn Frieza!" said Gohan to the younger Frost Demon.

"I've beaten you in battle before brat, and I'll do it again! Only this time you won't walk away alive!" said Frieza as he prepared to attack Gohan.

"Sorry Frieza, but I'm not the one who you'll be fighting!" said Gohan as he gestured to the Saiyan Prince. Trunks charged at the evil emperor while emitting fiery aura. He slashed wildly at Frieza, trying his best to strike down the Frost Demon. Despite his bulky form, Frieza managed to dodge every slash, but just barely. Eventually Trunks managed to put another scar on Frieza's chest, forcing him to back away as he winced in pain.

"What's wrong Frieza? Not having a great time like I am?" mocked Trunks. Frieza growled as Trunks charged at him. "I'm tired of playing these games!" said Frieza as he leveled his hand at Trunks. He channeled energy into his palm before firing it at Trunks. The Saiyan Prince was soon imprisoned in the same energy barrier that Frieza trapped Goku in. _"What is this technique? I can't move!"_ thought Trunks. "This is the end for you, Saiyan Monkey!" said Frieza as he kicked the immobile Saiyan away, intending on making him crash into a mountain structure so that he'd explode.

The son of Vegeta went flying backwards and almost crashed into the mountain in his father's domain. He quickly summoned all his power and managed to stop himself in midair. He then glared at Frieza as he said, "You're going to regret using this trick on me, freak!" before he charged back at the Frost Demon.

"I don't think so, Monkey!" growled the Demon as he channeled more energy into his palm. Trunks struggled against the force in order to attack Frieza.

"I...won't ...lose...to ...you, Frieza!" said Trunks as he struggled further. "Give it up, runt! You can't beat me, just like your father couldn't beat me, just like your grandfather couldn't beat me!" mocked Frieza. "Ha ha ha! I never imagined that I would be the one to kill King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta and Prince Trunks! All three heirs to the Saiyan throne beaten at the hands of the Lord Frieza!"

"NO! I WON'T DIE HERE! I HAVE TO GET STRONGER! I HAVE TO DEFEAT THE ANDROIDS! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" shouted Trunks as he started emitting the red aura of the Kaio ken times one hundred. _"That's it Trunks, don't give up! Fight!"_ thought the son of Goku as he watched his friend push against Frieza's energy barrier. "This can't be happening," said Frieza as he pushed back at Trunks. The Saiyan Prince started to move slowly towards Frieza, with each step he took forward, the Frost Demon took a step back. "You...can't...defeat...me...Saiyan!" said Frieza. "Yes...I...can...Frieza!" said Trunks as broke through the energy prison. The Frost Demon stared in shock as the Saiyan Prince started breathing heavily, he then stammered a few words, "What? What are you?!"

"I am the future of Earth! I am the protector of the remaining human! I am the first of the Z fighters of the future! I am the last known Living Saiyan of royal! I am the son of Vegeta, and grandson of King Vegeta! I AM TRUNKS BRIEFS, THE NEXT PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"Exclaimed the son of Vegeta before he powered up to max and charged at Frieza.

Frieza was so shocked at Trunks' accomplishment that he didn't bother to block or avoid the skull bash attack from the Saiyan Prince. Trunks bashed Frieza in the nose, knocking him back a few feet. Gohan smirked at the sight of his former student besting his former enemy in battle. Frieza slowly stood up and glared at Trunks, blood dripping from his nose onto his hand. As he stared at his own blood, the Frost Demon began to grow angrier. " _This can't be; I am the former lord of the Universe! How can his power rival mine?!_ " thought Frieza. "It's time to end this fight Frieza," said Trunks as he prepared to slash at his foe again.

Frieza suddenly started throwing multiple fireballs at the Saiyan. Trunks made no attempt to dodge any of the fireballs. As he continued to blast at Trunks, he started shouting, "I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE! YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS! I WILL KILL YOU, SAIYAN MONKEY!" He then raised his hands up and fired a giant fireball at the spot where Trunks was supposed to be.

A giant explosion filled the realm and grabbed the attention of every being in the underworld; among them were two pure blooded Saiyans, members of Bardock's old crew: Torah and Fasha. "Well, what do you think is happening over there?" asked Torah. "Who knows? Probably just some new arrival getting thrashed around by the Frost Demons," replied Fasha.

"Someone's getting thrashed over there, that's for sure. But it's not the new arrivals that are being thrashed," said Bardock's voice from behind them. The two Saiyans turned to see their King and their crew leader standing behind them. The Saiyans bowed to their King; he gestured for them to rise as he stared at the explosion. The Saiyans stood up and faced their leader. "What do you by the new arrivals aren't the ones being thrashed?" asked Fasha.

"Well, I think it'd be more appropriate to call them visitors, but what I mean is that the son of Kakarrot and the son of Prince Vegeta are battling against the sons of King Cold, and they're the ones doing the thrashing," explained Bardock.

"Why are they visitors?" asked Torah.

"They're not actually dead, just sent here for training so that they can beat their enemies that are terrorizing the Earth," answered King Vegeta.

"How long will they have to be here for training?" asked Fasha. "They have two weeks to learn how to survive here or die," answered Bardock. The Saiyan King and Psychic Saiyan turned around and started to walk away. "Let us know when they finally get here," said King Vegeta as he left.

The two Saiyans looked at each other before glancing back at the explosion, while thinking, _"Will they actually survive every cruel warrior this place throws at them?"_

When they explosion died down the area was filled with smoke, but Trunks was nowhere in sight. Frieza started breathing heavily as he turned towards Gohan, who was watching closely with his arms crossed. "You're next, son of Goku!" said Frieza as he prepared to attack. "I don't think so!" shouted Trunks from behind the Frost Demon. He waved his hands in different directions before forming a diamond shape with his hands. "TAKE THIS, BURNING ATTACK!"

The Saiyan Prince fired a big yellow blast at Frieza, the Frost Demon jumped into the air to avoid the blast. "Hah, you're a lousy shot!" mocked Frieza before he noticed something above. He looked up and saw the son of Vegeta coming down on him with his sword drawn; Trunks swung his sword downward on the stunned Demon, completely cutting him in half. _"Nice one, Trunks,"_ thought Gohan as he watched the evil emperor's body split in two.

Trunks then proceeded to cut Frieza's body into multiple pieces before finally incinerating the pieces into ashes. With that taken care of, Trunks slowly descended towards his friend. "I have to admit, that was more of a challenge that I expected. But on the bright side, I feel like I'm finally getting the training I need to completely master the Z Sword," said Trunks.

"It's not over yet, Trunks," said Gohan as he stepped forward and looked into the sky. "If this is anything like the training drill I went through when I was four, then this is just the beginning of our true training. We'll most likely come across every diabolical villain in the galaxy."

Trunks smirked as his excitement grew; he then lifted his sword onto his shoulder and said, "Then what are we waiting for; let's get back to training!"

Gohan smiled at his friend before he stared up into the sky once again to see King Cold glaring down at them with his arms crossed. Behind the Frost Demon was the entire Cold Empire that consisted of the Ginyu Force (minus Ginyu), Cooler's armored squadron, Dodoria, Zarbon, and a lot of other alien fighters that Gohan didn't know. The King's face clearly showed that he was not happy at the temporary destruction of his sons. "You two will pay for what you've done to my sons!" said King Cold before he turned towards his army and yelled, "FULL FORCE ATTACK!"

The Cold soldiers charged at the demi Saiyans, who in response just powered up to Kaio ken times one hundred and grinned with excitement as they yelled, "LET'S DO THIS!"

That's how it went for the next two weeks. Gohan and Trunks had demolished every enemy that attacked them. They spent every day swinging their swords at their foes, cutting them to pieces before incinerating them, and the closer they got to the exit of the underworld, the easier it seemed for them to wield their blades. They slashed through foes like evil ogres, the demons of the spice gang, Turles, Lord Slug, King Cold, the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, and even Dr. Gero. After two weeks, the Saiyans walked toward the entrance out of Vegeta's Domain where they were greeted by Torah and Fasha.

Their clothes were torn in many places, their mouths dripped blood, and their swords were slung over their shoulders.

They walked over to the two pure blooded with wide smirks on their faces. The half Saiyans stopped directly in front of Torah and Fasha before Gohan asked, "Alright, we made it here; so now what?" "Now it's time for your final drill," said Fasha just as King Vegeta and Bardock appeared.

"Now that you've survived here for two weeks, your last test is to put a scar on our bodies while we're in our Super Saiyan state, without going Super Saiyan," explained King Vegeta.

The Demi Saiyans smirked as they lowered their swords and said, "No problem!" They charged at their grandfathers, who immediately turned Super Saiyan, before lifting their swords up and yelling as they brought down their weapons. The deceased Super Saiyans clamped their hands together, grabbing the swords before they could reach them. The Demi Saiyans powered up to their maximum, which caused the arms of the dead Super Saiyans to waver.

Eventually their arms gave out, allowing the half breeds to cut across their chests, splitting their armor and wounding them. The Super Saiyans backed away and looked down at their chests before smirking. "Well done, you've grown remarkably better in fighting and using those blades. It's time for you to go back to the Supreme Kai's place and continue your training from there," said Bardock.

Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta appeared in front of the half Saiyans. Goku had his trademark grin, while Vegeta wore his usual scowl. "So, you guys ready to leave and resume training with Supreme Kai?" asked Goku. The Saiyan hybrids looked at each other before Gohan answered, "Not yet Dad, we still have one more thing we need to do." "Really, what's that?" asked a confused Goku.

"THIS!" yelled the half Saiyans as they punched their fathers in the stomach. Goku and Vegeta grasped their stomachs in pain as they fell to their knees, which caused the other deceased Saiyans to laugh. "What was that for, brats?!" asked Prince Vegeta. "That was for blasting into your dark kingdom," said Trunks before he and Gohan kicked their fathers in the face. "And that was for not telling us the kind of training we would have to do," said Gohan.

"You know son, this whole training drill was Piccolo's idea," said Goku as he slowly got up. "Just take us back to the sacred Kai Planet so that we can get something to eat and then commence our training," said Gohan, seconds before he Trunks, Goku and Vegeta disappeared.

The four Saiyans soon appeared on the Supreme Kai's Planet where they were greeted by the Supreme Kai. "Hello boys, it's good to see that you're still alive. I take it this means that you've completed Piccolo's training session," said the Supreme Kai. The Saiyan boys nodded before they said, "Now we can pick up where we left off, and now we're just one step closer to surpassing those Androids and ending their reign of terror!"

"You must continue to train hard boys; the day will come when you'll have to face the Androids in battle once again," said the Supreme Kai. "And when that day comes..." said the Demi Saiyans as they stared into the sky. "...we'll be ready!"

 **A/N: Finally done with this chapter, now it's time for the tenth chapter where their training will end. For those of you wandering, yes, that part where Trunks defeats Frieza is similar to the original one, I used it because I like that part and didn't want to take that away from Trunks. Gotta go, please read my fanfics and share them with your love ones, also read the other ones by me or read the ones like RWBBY-The Shapeshifter or Kunoichi Twins. Until next time, TTFN AntiHero out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does and I do not own DBZ Multiverse, ZettoShonen, Foenidis, Salagir, and Gogeta Jr. do**

 **Chapter10-The time has come!**

Gohan and Trunks had improved incredibly since their training in the underworld; they were now able to wield the Z Sword freely even in their base state. With the remaining time they had left to train, the Demi Saiyans continued to train by practicing striking opponents whose powers rivaled their Super Saiyan forms with the Z Sword. Their main targets were usually Goku, Vegeta, or Piccolo. Eventually, the half Saiyans were capable of overpowering all of the deceased Z fighters with the Z sword.

Soon, the time came for the Demi Saiyans' final challenge: striking the Supreme Kai with the Z Sword. All of the Z fighters gathered around to see the Saiyans of Earth finish their training.

"Are you ready, boys?"asked the Supreme Kai. The Demi Saiyans stood in front of the Supreme Kai with their swords ready and in their super forms. "Ready!" cried the Demi Saiyans.

"BEGIN!" shouted the Supreme Kai. The living Saiyans charged at their target and swung their blades with full force, only to miss as the Supreme Kai jumped to avoid the strikes.

The Super Saiyans flew after the Supreme Kai and continued to slash at him. The Supreme Kai used his smaller size to his advantage, allowing him to evade the strikes. The Super Saiyans swung their swords with all their might, trying as hard as they could slash their target.

Eventually Gohan appeared behind the Supreme Kai while Trunks tried to attack his front. The Lord of Lords quickly spread out his arms and fired two ki waves at the hybrids. The half Saiyans were blown away, but Gohan quickly reacted and tossed his sword at the Lord. The Supreme Kai quickly side stepped the attack, allowing Gohan to phase to the right side of his opponent and grab his sword.

The son of Goku swung the Z Sword at the surprised Supreme Kai, barely missing him but managed to cut his clothing. Gohan continued to slash wildly at the Supreme Kai until he jumped into the sky, completely out of Gohan's range.

Suddenly Trunks appeared above the Supreme Kai and swung his sword downward. The Kai acted quickly and grabbed the blade, halting it's descent. However since the Sword was extremely heavy, trying to keep it from cutting his head left his arms sore and immobile. Trunks then let go of his blade and fired a blast at the Supreme Kai, that hit him in the gut and sent him crashing into the ground.

Before the Supreme Kai could get up, the Demi Saiyans appeared in front of him with their swords pointed at his face. After getting over his state of shock, the Supreme Kai smiled and said "You're ready."

The Supreme Kai slowly stood up and dusted himself as the Saiyans placed their swords back in their sheaths. "The time has come for you to face the Androids in battle once again and defeat. I will call Kibito to come get and tske you to Earth."said the Supreme Kai as he closed his eyes and focused his thoughts towards Kibito. All the Z fighters gathered around the half Saiyans to congradulate them.

"That was incredible guys!"said Krillin.

"Yeah, you guys managed to actually get him!"stated Yamcha.

"You both have clearly gotten stronger."said Vegeta.

"You should have no problem dealing those Androids now."said Piccolo.

"Yeah! Those monsters won't stand a chance against you guys now!"said Goku.

Gohan and Trunks nodded as they said"This time, we won't lose!" Kibito soon appeared on the sacred planet for the half Saiyans."It's time, we'd better get going said Kibito. Gohan and Trunks said goodbye to the Z fighters and the Supreme Kai before stopping at Goku and Vegeta. "The both of you have grown into great men, I know the Earth is in good hands as long as you're boththere to protect it." Said Goku. "You both have become true Saiyan warriors. The legacy of our race will now livebon in you two, don't let it die without a fight!" Said Vegeta. "Make us proud!"said the Saiyan Fathers. "We will, thanks Dad!"replied the Demi Saiyans. They hugged their tathers before joining Kibito and vanishing.

The Demi Saiyan arrived on Earth with Kibito in a destroyed City. "I see not muvh has changed since we left." Said Gohan. "It's up to you to save this world from devastation, don't let us down." Said Kibito. "Don't worru big guy, we've got it covered,"assured Trunks before asking "But could you change my clothes to the Saiyan armor my Dad wears?"

"And mine like to my Dad's formal wear?"asked Gohan.

"Very well."said Kibito as he raised his hands while channeling ki into them. Soon Gohan was wearing the same fighting gi as his father while Trunks was wearing the same armor as his father. "Thanks Kibito."said the half Saiyans.

"You both now carry the hopes and support of your deceased comrades with you, even the SupremeKai wishes you good fortune and success. You can't fail!"said Kibito.

"We won't!Tell the others thanks for everything and we will avenge them!"said Trunks.

"Good luck Super Saiyans."said Kibito as he disappeared.

The Demi Saiyans stared into the sky as the wind blew. Trunks thensmashed his fists together and said"Alright! Let's take out those Androids!"The son of Vegeta took a step forward as he was about to fly off, but the son of Goku quickly put his hand on the Saiyan Prince's shoulder.

"Hold on Trunks, let's go to your house first."suggested Gohan.

Trunks looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it. The two half Saiyans flew towards the Capsule Corporation where they were greeted by their mothers. Although they were overjoyed to see their sons, Bulma and Chi Chi still wanter an explanation. After hearing the story from when Gohan lost in his battle against the Androids to now, Bulma explained that the time machine was nearly finished; however the Demi Saiyans turned it down as they were confident in their newfound strength. The mother objected at first but later agreed on the condition of the half Saiyans waiting until tommorrow to challenge the Androids, giving the mothers enough time to cook them a welcome home feast.

The next day...

After the Saiyan hybrids were well rested and had a good restbreakfast, they said farewell to their mothers as the flew towards theAndroids location which was anounced by the radio to be in Parsley City. ( **A/N: Sorry if I seemed like I rushed it with this part of the chapter l, but I just wanted to get to the fighting part before I forgot it all. Please just roll with it.)**

As the Demi Saiyans flew towards Parsley City, the Androids were blasting away at buildings, trying to snuff out any human survivors that might be hiding. Well, Eighteen was blasting away at buildings; her brother was just standing and watching as she continued to blast angrily. "Hey! Calm down, sis! You're gonna blow a circuit if you keep this up!"warned Seventeen.

"You shut up! I'm still not talking to you!"shouted the blonde cyborg.

"Why?"asked Seventeen. "Because I blew up that clothing store?"

"No!" replied Eighteen as she continued to fire blasts.

"Because I killed that one guy you thought was cute?"Seventeencontinued.

"Everything I like, you destroy!"complained Eighteen.

While the Androids were bickering, people were hiding amongst the rubble. Some of them were injured, but still capable of running away if given the opportunity. One of the people in the group was a young womanwith black hair in pigtails and hazel eyes. She watched as the metal monsters destroyed the city with anger. Blood dripped from her injured arm and stomach. The people hiding with her were trembling with fear as they kept watch on the Cyborgs. The young woman looked back at the scared survivors and frowned.

 _"Curse those monsters! This destruction has to end, but even my fighting skills aren't enough to bring them down,"_ thought the young woman.

Just then, she noticed an old man trapped under a damaged car struggling to level a gun at Seventeen. _"What is that old man doing?"t_ hought the hazel eyed fighter. The old man pointed the gun at Seventeen's face. "You demon, that was my son you killed!" said the old man as he pulled the trigger on his gun. The bullet shot out of the gun and bounced right off the Cyborg's face, not injuring him at all. Seventeen slowy turned towards the old man, who stared at the Android in shock. Seventeen started walking towards the old man slowly.

"Stay away from me, you murderer!"shouted the old man as he continued to shoot at the Android. The bullets continued to bounceoff of Seventeen's body as he got closer to the old man. _"This isn't good!"_ thought the young woman.

Soon the black haired Cyborg was standing directly in front of the old man. "So you wanna play cowboy, huh tough guy?Well? Alright then old timer, draw!" said Seventeen in a western tone as he pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the old man. The old man shook with fear as Seventeen pointed thegun to his face. "Now it's my turn; check it out! You're not the only one in town with a peace keeper!" said Seventeen.

 _"I can't let this happen!"_ thought the hazel eyed girl before she turned to the survivors and said,"I'm going to help that man; stay here and hide until it's safe to retreat. When you get the chance to run, head toward the west side of the city. My father will arrive with reinforcements that can take you all to the underground shelters!"

"Please don't do it,Ms. Satan!" one of the survivors pleaded with the hazel eyed fighter."You're no match for those monsters; it's suicide!"

"I can't just stand by and watch those metal demons kill another person! If I can do something about it, I will! I have to try!"said Ms. Satan.

"Please don't shoot me," begged the old man. "Hey. Sorry gramps, you shot first," said Seventeen as he prepared to pull the trigger. Videl Satan picked up a rock and prepared to throw it at Seventeen, hoping to get his attention before he killed the old man. Before anyone could make a move, a blast was suddenly fired at the male cyborg, forcing him to back blast sailed over the old man and hit the side of a building. _"What happened?"_ thought Videl. "What was that?" asked Seventeen as he landed beside his sister. In response to his question, the Demi Saiyans soon landed in front of them.

"Hey, it's you two again!" said Seventeen, clearly surprised to see the Saiyans he and his sister had killed still alive.

"Yeah it's us. You already know Gohan, and my name's Trunks! It's over, your reign of terror ends here!" said the Saiyan Prince.

"It does, huh?" asked Seventeen. "Trunks, don't you remember what happened last time you and Gohan tried to beat us? Nothing ends here except you guys, though I'm still surprised to see either of you alive. I was so sure you died in your last battles against us."

 _"Who are the blondes? Are they challenging the Androids? I've heard rumors about golden haired fighters that have been battling the Androids for years; could these guys be them?"_ thought Videl. _"What should I do? Should I offer my assistance or wait and see what happens?"_

"You won't beat us like you did in the past! Today you freaks die!"said Gohan.

"Gosh, how rude! They're such arrogant little punks! Man, that's it, I want them dead! It's a matter of principle!" said Eighteen.

"I don"t mind, consider it done," said Seventeen before he whispered to his sister. "But look sis, we'll be blowing weeks worth of fun, okay?"

"I don't care, I need this! I've been in a bad mood all day!"said Eighteen as she leveled her hand at the half Saiyans.

 _"That makes two of us...plus every human on this entire planet!"_ thought Videl.

The female cyborg fired two blast at the Saiyans, who simply disappeared in order to avoid the attacks. The Androids were stunned to see someone dodge their blasts with ease, as were the bystanders. _"Where'd they go?!"_ thought Videl. Suddenly, Gohan appeared behind Eighteen, who was unaware of his presence. "Hey, he's behind you!" warned Seventeen when he noticed Gohan behind his sister. "And I'm behind you!" said Trunks from behind Seventeen. The male android turned around and was kicked into a building just as Eighteen turned around and was punched into the same building. The spectors stared with wide eyes, seeing the Androids being hit hard for the first time.

The Androids burst out of the building looking slightly angry. They glared at the Saiyan hybrids as they stood up. "They're so dead!" said Eighteen. The Cyborgs then charged at their opponents. Seventeen elbow bashed Trunks while Eighteen skull bashed Gohan. The Super Saiyans were knocked a few feet away. Shortly after they stopped moving, Gohan and Trunks quickly stood up, their only injuries being a slight bruise on their faces.

 _"Whoa! I don't think I've seen anyone get up after being hit by the Androids; maybe these gold fighters can win this time!"_ thought Videl.

The Saiyans wiped their faces and smirked. "Finally, it's finally happening! We've waited so long for this day!' said Trunks.

"Oh, is it the day we finally kill you?" asked Seventeen.

"It's the day we can finally challenge you monsters and fight with you on equal terms!" said Gohan.

"Ha ha ha! Please, there isn't a being in this whole world that can battle us equally! It's just impossible,"said Seventeen.

"Then I guess it's time we introduce you to the new world, before we send you to hell!" said Trunks.

"Looks like someone's forgotten who they're dealing with. It's time to remind you of who we are!" said Eighteen as she and her brother charged at the Demi Saiyans, who took their fighting postions. The four hybrids were soon locked in combat. Seventeen was battling the son ofVegeta while Eighteen fought the son of Goku. _"Wow! Their martial arts skills are incredible, and they're holding their own against the Androids!"_ thought Videl.

Seventeen punched Trunks in the face. The half Saiyan countered the attack by kicking the Android in the gut. "Did that hurt?" asked the Saiyan Prince."Not even a little bit," replied Seventeen. "Well don't worry, I'm just getting started!" said Trunks as he continued to trade blows with Seventeen. Eighteen elbow bashed Gohan in the chest; he quickly recovered and skull bashed her in the chin. The blonde Android rubbed her chin as she glared at the half Saiyan. "You and yourfriend are supposedto be dead. We killed you both! How are you still alive?" asked Eighteen.

"Sorry, but you'll have to beat it out of me if you really want to know!"answered Gohan.

"It doesn't matter! This time I'll make sure to kill you for good!" said Eighteen.

"Go ahead and try!" challenged Gohan as he fired a ki blast at the female Cyborg. Eighteen deflected the blast and charged at Gohan. She swung her fist at him and he quickly ducked to avoid her assault. The Cyborgs and the Demi Saiyans continued to combat each other until the two Saiyans jumped back a few feet and placed both hands above their heads. **"TAKE THIS, DOUBLE MASENKO...HA!"sh** outed the Super Saiyans as they bothfired a purplish gold beam at their opponents.

The beams came together and mixed into one big blast as it flew closer to its targets. _"What are you gonna do now freaks?"_ thought Videl.

The Androids countered by firingtheir own combined blast. The two blasts clashed, sending sparks all around them. The civilians in hiding stared in a amazement as the light show went on. _"Great balls of fire! What kind of battle is this turming into?!"_ thought four hybrids pushed against each other, trying to overpower the opposing beams. At first the Cyborgs got the upperhand, then the Super Saiyans shouted, **"MORE POWER!"** as they poured out more energy into the Double Masenko. The Double Masenko started to grow larger as it pushed against the Androids' beam.

Eventually the Demi Saiyans'blast overwhelmed the Androids' blast and consumed the metal fighters. _"Yes! They got 'em now!"_ thought Ms. Satan. When the smoke cleared, the Androids could be seen lying under a pile of rubble. The Saiyans phased in front of them as they got up, The Androids had small bruises and a few cuts.

Seventeen rubbed his face while Eighteen fixed her hair; they glanced at each other and nodded. "Not bad! You guys are good, but you're still no match for us!" said Seventeen.

"Wanna bet?!" asked Trunks.

"No need for that; we already know it's true. When this fight started, we were only using half our power," replied Eighteen.

"Is that so? Well don't hold back on our account. We want to beat you at your best! Now show us what you can do!"said Gohan.

"Alright, but considered yourselves warned! You should feel proud; you guys are the first of the Z Fighters to force us to us our maximum strength!" said Seventeen. The Androids suddenly moved closer together until Eighteen was standing in front of Seventeen. Red electricity sparked around the Androids, and they smirked as they took fighting stances. _"Good thing we can't sense their life forces, otherwise wemight be a little scared!"_ thought Gohan. _"Let 'em come at us; we're ready for them this time!"_ thought Trunks.

 _"What's happening now?! What are those tin cans up to?!"_ thought Videl.

"It's time to die, boys! Any last words?!"asked Eighteen.

"We won't die today! We will never give up until we've made sure that you pay for what you've done to this planet!"exclaimed Gohan.

"But you're welcome to try and kill us if you want! Go on, do your worst!" challenged Trunks.

"With pleasure!"said Seventeen as he and his sister charged at the Demi Saiyans. Gohan was elbow bashed into a building by Eighteen. "Gohan!" shouted Trunks just as Seventeen appeared in his face. "Don't get distracted!" warned the Cyborg as he punched the Saiyan Prince. Trunks slid until he was a yard away from his foe. Trunks slowly stood up as Seventeen flew at him; the Cyborg threw another punch at the Saiyan, who quickly used the afterimage technique to evade the attack. When his fist passed right through the Demi Saiyan, the male Android turned around to block a punch from Trunks.

The son of Vegeta continued his assault by rapidly punching the Android, who crossed his arms in defense. Gohan soon emerged from the building he was knocked into and saw his friend fighting Seventeen. "You know, it's rude to forget the girl you're spending your last minutes with," said Eighteen. The female Cyborg tried to kick Gohan, who blocked it with his forearm and countered with apunch. Eighteen grabbed his fist and smirked."How nice of you offer me your hand,"mocked Eighteen before she skull bashed Gohan in the face, causing him to wincein pain.

 _"Oh, that's going to leave a bruise on his already scarred face."_ thought Videl as she continued to watch.

Eighteen then tossed Gohan into the air before flying after him; the son of Goku quickly recovered from the earlier attack and looked down to see Eighteen coming at him. The blonde Cyborg suddenly disappeared and reappeared above Gohan, trying to elbow bash him, but he quickly disappeared and appeared behind Eighteen. He tried to kick the Android but she disappeared again. The two hybrids continued to phase around each other, trying to overtake the other in Satan watched in amazement as the two fighters moved through the air faster than her eyes could track.

 _"How are they doing this? It's like their flying through the air! And how are moving so fast? I can't track their movements at all; is this one of those cheap tricks my father talked about?"_ thought the hazel eyed fighter.

Eventually, Eighteen ended their speed battle by phasing in front of Gohan and kicking him in the gut. The Saiyan grasped his stomach in pain while Eighteen clamped her hands together and brought them above her head. "Well this was fun, but now it's time to end our date," she said.

She brought her hands down onto Gohan and knocked him into the ground. She smirked as she aimed her hand at the spot where Gohan landed and started firing multiple blasts at the son of Goku. Videl stared in fear as she watched the rain of blasts finally stopped and glanced around the area. Smoke covered the spot where Gohan was supposed to be. "I guess that does it for the son of Goku,"said Eighteen. Suddenly, the smoke was blown away by Gohan, who was clearly still alive.

His clothes were ruined as a piece of his shirt was torn off, revealing his blue undershirt, and his left pants leg was gone. Blood dripped from his mouth and his forehead, his arms and left leg had bruises on them. Gohan looked up at Eighteen, who smirked in amusement. "Well well, it looks like ourdate will continue for now," joked Eighteen.

"I almost had a moment of deja vu, only the last time you hit me with multiple energy blasts your brother was with you! You should know by now that it takes more than one Cyborg to kill me!"said Gohan.

"Don't flatter yoursel, I've got more than enough power necessary to take you out and that's what I'm about to do!" said Eighteen.

The female Android flew at the Super Saiyan, who placed two fingers to his forehead. Meanwhile Seventeen had ended Trunks assauslt by giving him a right hook to the chin, the Saiyan Prince shook it off and back flipped away from Seventeen. The black haired Android suddenly phased behind Trunks and kicked him into the ground. When Trunks looked up he saw Seventeen looking down at him while smirking.

"Is this the best you can do?!"asked Seventeen. "Your father was better than this and I killed him, which means you're also going to die by my hand!"

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Shouted Trunks as he quickly stood up and tried to kick Seventeen. The Android blocked the attack and punched Trunks in the face. Trunks' nose bled as he glared at the Android, he tried to punch the Android in the face but Seventeen grabbed his fist and kicked his chest. Trunks grasped his chest in pain as he coughed up blood. Seventeen then started rapidly beating Trunks until he kicked the Saiyan hybrid into a pole. Seventeen started walking towards Trunks, who placed his hamds above his head. " **TAKE THIS, MASENKOHA!"** Shouted Trunks as he fired a golden beam at the Cyborg.

Seventeen just stopped walking and smirkeđ as he took the blast head on. After the blast hit Seventeen, he looked at his opponent and said "You'll have to do better than that!""We're just getting warmed up!" said Gohan from behind Seventeen. The Android was soon hit in the back by the special beam cannon from Gohan and went flying into a building.

Eighteen flew at Gohan, trying to punch the half Saiyan with him knowing; but Trunks saw the sneak attack and quickly teleported behind his former mentor before nailing Eighteen with own special beam cannon that knocked her into another building. The Demi Saiyans stood together as they waited for their foes to emerge. The Androids soon phased a few feet away from them with frowns on their faces.

 _"This is intense; there's no telling which side will win yet!"_ Thought Videl as she continued to watch the battle.

Trunks looked towards Gohan and asked"Gohan, is it time yet?" Gohan glanced back at his friend and smiled as he said " YesTrunks, it's time!" _"What are they smiling about?"_ thought the Androids as they stared at the Super Saiyans. "Time for what? You to die?!"asked Seventeen. "No! Time to show you our true power!" said the Super Saiyans.

"What?!"asked the Androids before Eighteen smirked and said "Nice bluff."

The Demi Saiyans just smirked and shouted **"KAIO KEN TIMES ONE HUNDRED!"** before releasing a massive wave of red aura that mixed with and over took their Super Saiyan aura. The ground shook as the Saiyans powered up, the Androids along with the witnesseswere shocked at this change. _"What's going on? First they were glowng, now their on fire!"_ thought Videl. The Androids stared in fear for the first time in their lives, they've felt this kind of power before.

 _"How are they doing this?! Our data doesn't show either of them ever learning the Kaio Ken! They only Z fighter that knew this technique was Goku, and he never passed it on to anyone before he died!"_ thought Eighteen.

 _"I can feel their power increasing, that's not a good sign! What have they been doing since our last battle? Are they actually stronger than us?"_ thought Seventeen.

The Demi Saiyans' energy finally stopped increasing and calmed down. They glared at the Androids who were trembling and sweating. "Wide eyes, sweat, immobility, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were afraid of us! Which is funny because I thought machines couldn't feel fear!"taunted Trunks. "I hope you're ready Androids, because the time has come for your demise!"said Gohan. The Androids glared at their opponents and said "The only ones who will die are you!"

Seventeen and Eighteen charged at Demi Saiyans with their fists ready. Gohan and Trunks just stood there and smirked as the Androids got closer. Seventeen punched Trunks in the right cheek while Eighteen nailed Gohan in the chin, the Saiyans staggered back a bit before looking back at the Cyborgs with plain looks.

"Were those suppost to hurt?"ased Trunks.

The Androids froze for a moment before they started rapidly attacking the half Saiyans. With every blow the Androids gave, the Saiyans just continued to stand there as though they didn't feel anything.

Eventually Gohan got bored and grabbed Eighteen's fist; she struggled to free herself before Gohan knocked her away with a light ki flew through the air and landed hard on her back. "Eighteen!"cried Seventeen as he turned to see his sister on the ground; this however left him open to Trunks' attack. The Saiyan Prince elbow bashed the Cyborg in the face, which sent flying until he landed on his feet. The Android glared at his enemy, only to see he was no longer in front of him.

Seventeen looked behind and saw Trunks looking down at him while frowning. Trunks then kicked Seventeen upward before phasing above him and punching him to the ground.

Eighteen slowly stood and started looking for the son of Goku. "I'm over here fool!" said Gohan from behind Eighteen. Eighteen turned just in time for Gohan to punch her through a building. "You don'tknow how long I've wanted to do that!" said Gohan. Eighteen got up and growled "I'm going to kill you!" before she rushed at Gohan, who disappeared and reappear to her right. She tried to kick him, but he dodge the attack by disappearing again. Gohan then her and kicked her in the back, sending her flying; as she flew she quickly turned and fired a blast at Gohan, who just tilted his head to dodged.

Eighteen on the ground; as she stood up, she saw her brother get by Trunks before he crashed into her. Trunks stood next to Gohan as the Androids laid on the ground.

Videl and the other survivors stared in shock and excitement as the battle took a pause. _"I-I can't believe it, the Androids are actually the one on ground in pain! They're actually struggling to win, this could really be their end!"_ thought Videl as she glanced at the Demi Saiyans. _"Who are these guys?!"_

The Androids slowly stood up, they looked their opponents with confusion and anger."Man! They've changed, I don'tknow how but they've gotten better!"said Seventeen."I hateyou!"growled Eighteen.

"You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop us, that you're completely outmatched!"said Gohan. "Well imagine feeling the way you do now all of the time like the people of this planet do!"

"That's right demons, know what it feels like to be the helpless ones! How do you think our comrades felt when you ganged up on them and they couldn't escape?! Well, now it's your turn. I hope you enjoy it!" said Trunks.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" shouted Seventeen as he fired a golden beam at the Saiyan Prince. The son of Vegeta merely swatted the blast away like it was nothing. Seventeen stared in shock as his attack exploded in a different part of the city. Trunks smirked at the Androids surprised look and said "That's right Android, hit with your best shot! You don't know which one will be your last!"

"Shut up! You may have gotten stronger but you're still no match for my ifinite power!"exclaimed the Cyborg before he charged at Trunks. Seventeen started attacking Trunks with multiple punches and kicks but the Saiyan hybrid effortlessly blocked all of them before kicking Seventeen in the gut. Sevemteen fell to his knees as he grasped his stomach in pain. Trunks then hit him with a hand chop to the face which knocked him a few feet away.

Seventeen stood up and wiped the blood from his face as he glared at the half Saiyan. "Fool, do you truly believe you can defeat me?! I am immortal, I am eternal, my power is infinte, I am the ultimate fighting machine! Now you will suffer my full wrath and learn the true depths of my power!" said Seventeen. He then bent his knees and cupped his hands together, taking a position as if he was planning to perform a kamehameha.

Gohan and Trunks raised their eyebrows, recognizing Seventeen's stance as eleectrity sparked around his body. Blue ki started to form in Seventeen's palms as he grinned evily. "WE WERE PROGRAMMED TO USE THIS MOVE ON GOKU IF WE EVER ENCOUNTERED HIM! IT WAS MEANT TO KILL HIM WHEN THE TIME CAME, DR. GERO THOUGHT IT'D BE IRONIC TO KILL GOKU WITH ONE OF HIS BEST ATTACKS! BUT NOW YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO DIE FROM THIS ATTACK!" shouted the male Cyborg.

Trunks just glared at the Android as he raised his arms and crossed them in front of his face."SO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUN HUH?! WELL, THAT JUST IT EASIER TO HIT YOU!" Shouted Seventeen before he chanted. **"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!"** Seventeen fired a massive blue beam at the Saiyan Prince which hit him dead on. The beam made a huge explosion that stretched into the sky. Building crumbled instantly and the survivors were blown away, only Gohan and the Androids were unaffected by the shockwave.

When the explosion died down, smoke cover the whole city Seventeen was still standing but was breathing heavily. Gohan stood the with a blank expression as did Eighteen. The surviving humans pulled themselves out of the rubble and resumed watching. Seventeen lowered his arms as he choked out. "I told you...no one on this planet...can beat me!"

"No one except me!" said Trunks. The smoke cleared and Trunks was seen still standing in the same defensive position. Seventeen stared in shock as Trunks lowered his arms. "Looks like that's all you had, now it's my turn!" said. "This...can't...be..." said Seventeen as Trunks disappeared. The Supee Saiyan punched the Androids in the face, making him slide on his back a few feet away from a him.

Seventeen up as he stared at Trunks. "This can't be! I can't be defeated! I am the strongest fighter alive!" said Seventeen.

"You think this life is all about you, don't you?" asked Trunks. "What about the others, the ones thatyou two killed?!" the lavender haired Saiyan jumped at Seventeen and kicked him in the face. He then jumped into the sky and cupped his hands together as he stared channeling purple aura.

 **"THIS IS FOR MY FATHER! GALIC GUN, FIRE!"** shouted Trunks as he fire a purple laser at his opponent. Seventeen screamed as he was consumed by the purple blast and exploded. Everyone shielded their eyes from the explosion except for the half Saiyans, when it finally died down the only thing left was a large crater with Seventeen's burned memory chip and power core/bomb.

 _"Unbelievable! He actually did it! Seventeen's dead!"_ thought Videl.

Eighteen just stood there frozen in fear while ashes of her brother fell into his grave. "You...killed...my brother..." said Eighteen before she turned towards Trunks and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"shouted the blonde Android as she rushed at Trunks, who just glared at her. Before she could reach her target, she was elbow bashed into the ground by Gohan who said "Excuse me but I'm your opponent, remember?!" Eighteen quickly got up and glared at the son of Goku, who glared back at her.

"Time to die Android!"said Gohan as he charged at Eighteen and nailed im the face with a skull bash attack. Eighteen landed on her feet and grasped her head in pain. Gohan walked upto her and stood there waiting for her to attack. Eighteen noticed him and growled. She threw a punch at the son of Goku who simply dodged the attack and punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the side which sent her flying into a pile of rubble. Eighteen sat up and grasped her side as she howled. She slowly stood up and glared at the Saiyan hybrid who was walking towards her. In desperation Eighteen fired a blast at Gohan but he just swatted it awat.

The female Android continued to fire multiple blasts at the Saiyan, all of them hit the hlaf Saiyan covering him in a wall of smoke. When she stopped, Gohan was standing in front of her completely unharmed. "It's to end this, I'm tired of this game."said Gohan as he raised his hand at Eighteen.

The Super Saiyan fired one more ki wave that sent the blonde cyborg skidding across the ground. Gohan entered the stance for the kamehameha wave as he powered to the Kaioken times one started channeling blue ki into his cupped hands. Eighteen sat up and saw her opponent preparing to finish her; she started trembling as she backed away without standing.

 _"I almost can't believe this day has finally come, it's almost too good to be true. All of our efforts, all of our training, it was all for this moment."_ thought Trunks.

 _"This is it! The Androids' reign of terror is finally going to end."_ Thought Videl.

"It's time to end this once and forall!"said Gohan before he chanted " **KA...ME...HA...ME...** "

Eighteen continued to back away in fear, until she felt something underneath her hand. She glance at it and saw that it was Seventeen's bomb. The blonde Cyborg gasped with wide eyes as she recognized the small device that was left of her brother. **"HAAA!"** Shouted Gohan as he fired the magical turtle shockwave at the last Android. Eighteen turned to face the beam that was mesnt to end her existence. The blast made inpact and exploded, buildings crumbled from the force of Gohan's attack. The survivors shielded themselves from the gale force that was caused by the kamehameha wave. When the explosion calmed down, the place where Eighteen was suppost to be was covered with smoke. Gohan stared at the place where he incinerated the Android before he sighed and said "It's finally over."

The son of Goku turned and started to walk away, all the bystanders watched with awe as they saw Gohan but not Eighteen. _"It's over? The Androids actually lost?"_ Thought Videl as she stared at Gohan with wander. _"Who is this guy?"_

Gohan looked at his friend and smiled while Trunks seemed to be focused on something behind his mentor. Trunks' eyes grew wide when he saw Eighteen now standing in the same spot that was meant to be her grave while holding a small device in her hand and protected by a force field. She lowered her force field and growled as she stared at Gohan's back with murdereous intent. The female Android charged at the demi Saiyan with attempting to punch him in the spine.

"Gohan! Look out behind you!"Trunks alerted his friend.

Gohan quickly turned around and blocked the punched from the Cyborg by raising both his arms. Eighteen quickly jumped away from the Super Saiyan and glared at him. "Well, someone's tenacious,"said Gohan. "Oh, you have no idea what I'll do to make sure you don't kill me!"countered Eighteen.

"Well then, let's find out!"said Gohan as he prepared to attack Eighteen. The female Android suddenly revealed the small device in her hand as she charged electricity into it, two red zeros immediately appeared on it and started to count down from sixty seconds. The Saiyan hybrids stared at the small device with curiousity. "What is that suppost to be?!"asked Trunks.

"I guess Goku never told you that when he met one of Gero's Androids, he discovered that there was a bomb implanted in it; incase it'd ever became too difficult to controlGero would activate the bomb and destroy the Android. It's the same for every Android built by the evil doctor, if the Android is destroyed then the bomb goes with it. However, Seventeen's bomb survived the attack that killed him and I've just set it off!"explained Eighteen.

The Saiyan stared in shock as did the bystanders when they heard Eighteen's words. _"Is she really going to kill us all just to win?! She's going kill herself as well."_ Thought Videl.

"I have a force field, so I'll survive the explosion; you Saiyans may survive as well, but I don't think the human suvivors will!"said Eighteen.

 _"Damn it! She's right, that could kill all the humans around! We can't let that happen!"_ Thought Trunks.

 _"We need to get that bomb away from this city, or else all these inooncent people will die!" Gohan._

TheSaiyans stared directly att the bomb but made no attempt to grebbed it from the Cyborg. Eighteen smirked at the expressionless faces of her opponents. "This bomb has enough power to wipe out this entire city and I've set it to go off in one minute..."said Eighteen before her smirk grew wider. "But I'm not sure if I can wait that long, so I'll detonate it right now!" The Android reared her hand back as she prepared to throw the bomb into a building. "The bombs are designed to detonate immediately if hit with a strong impact and this should be strong enough for that!"cried Eighteen.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Shouted Gohan and Trunks.

Eighteen just smirked as she threw the bomb at a building, it sailed through the air at a speed to fast for the human eye to see; as fast as a bullet. Seconds before it hit the building, Trunks intercepted it's path and grabbed it.

"Nice catch punk!" Taunted Eighteen."But you've still got half a minute to get rid of it!"

"I'll take this away from the city before it detonates; you take care her!" Said Trunks as he powered up to Kaioken times one hundred ane flew into the sky. Gohan glamced at Android Eighteen amd cracked his knuckles as he said " Now it's time to end you!" The Demi Saiyan charged at the blonde quickly dodged the attack and flew into the sky. Gohan watched as the Cyborg ascended high above the city. She then placed her hands above her heads and started to concentrate her energy into her palms. A small ki sphere appeared over her hands, it started to expand until it's size covered the whole city. Gohan stared at the giant energy ball as he realized Eighteen's intentions.

 _"She's going to throw that energy ball at the city, she wants to distract me in order to retreat. If I make an attempt to stop her,Parsley City will be destroyed; but if I don't she'll get away!"_ Thought Gohan.

"Can't decide on what todo next son of Goku?!"asked Eighteen as she grinned evily. "Well, let me help you choose!"

Eighteen tossed the giant energy ball at Parsley City, the destructive energy ball descended towards the ruins. The bystanders all stared as they watched the death sphere approach their city; slowly awaiting their deaths. _"We're all going to die!"_ Thought Videl as a tear slid down her face.

Gohan suddenly powered to Kaioken times one hundred and flew towards the energy ball. He held out his arms and pushed against the deadly attack. The Demi Saiyan struggled against the energy ball; The balls descension started to slow down butit was still heading towards the city. _"I can't control it! It's too powerful!"_ Thought Gohan as continued to push. Buildings started to crumble as the energy ball's force grew stronger the closer it got to the city. The son of Goku closed his eyes as he started to think _"Is this it? After all my training, all my suffering, everything I've been through, was I really meant to just fail again angainst the Androids?!"_ The Demi Saiyan immediately opened his eyes and shouted "NO! I WON'T I GIVE UP, I REFUSE TO LET THE ANDROIDS WIN AGAIN!"

Gohan's fiery red aura started to increase when he shouted. **"KAIOKEN...TIMES TWO HUNDRED!"** The Super Saiyan's aura became enormous as he started tobpushex the ball upward a bit. As he moved the energy ball towards theheavens, Gohan started to chant "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" The half Saiyan fired a massive blast that launched the blast into space. The blast extended towards the atmosphere, where Trunks was getting ready to throw the bomb into the depths of space before it detonated in fifthteen seconds.

 _"Here goes nothing!"_ Thought the Saiyan Prince as he threw the bomb a safe distance from earth. It flew past the atmosphere and into space, just as the energy ball sailed past him and into space. The bomb and the energy ball detonated at the same time, creating a double explosion that visible from Parsley City. Trunks quickly created an energy shield to protect himself from the double bomb blasts. When the explosion was over, Gohan slowly descended towards the ground, he powered down to his base form due to exhastion. When Gohan landed he looked around to see if he could determine where Eighteen escape to, but the was no sign of her.

 _"Damn that Androids!"_ Thought Gohan before he collasped.

The bystanders all came out and looked around. They all saw Gohan laying on the ground and approached him. The survivors all stared down at the son of Goku. Videl Satan suddenly approached the Demi Saiyan and knelt down to look at his face.

"Are you alright?"asked Videl.

"Well, my head's pounding and my body's numb, but I'll be fine,"joked Gohan.

"Are they Androids really gone?"asked Videl.

"Well, Seventeen's dead but Eighteen got away. I'm sorry." Said Gohan. "Don't worry, my comrade and I will track her down and finish her as soon as we recover miss..?"

"Satan. Videl Satan."the hazeled eyed fighter introduced herself.

Just as Gohan was about to respond, Trunks suddenly appeared beside him which startled everyone and made them back up a bit. Trunks knelt down and picked up Gohan and asked "What happened Android Eighteen?""She escaped. I'm sorry."replied Gohan as he looker away from Trunks. The Saiyan Prince just smiled and said "It's fine. We've got her on the run now. Unlike the times she and her brother always made us retreat, she has until we find her again; and the next time we face her, she won't escape."

Suddenly loud noises were heard all all around. Everyone looked up and saw multiple Aircrafts hovering above Parsley City."Looks like it's time to get out of here." Said Trunks as he ascended to the sky while carrying Gohan. Before they could leave, Ms. Satan had asked "Wait a second! Who are you guys anyways?!"

"We're just strong fighters!"replied Gohan.

The Saiyan hybrids then flew away as the Aircrafts landed in the the vehicles opened up, many soliders and medics came out and attented to the injured. One of the medics was followed by a middle aged man with a long mustache, a big chin, and a large afro. "Videl! Are you alright sweetie?!"asked the afro man."I'm fine dad."replied Videl simply.

The medics started treating to Videl's injuries before turning to address the afro man. "Don't worry Mr. Satan, your daughter will be alright." Said one of the medics. Before Mr. Satan could respond, one of the soliders approached him and said "Sir, all witnesses say the Androids were defeated by two young men with spiky gold hair and incredible strength."

"What?! That's what I came to do!"complained Hercule before he turned to his daughter and asked "Videl, is this true?!"

The female fighter looked at the sky and smiled before replying "Yes father. The Androids have been defeated. The Earth is free once again."

 **A/N: Done! Now it's time to start the Cell Saga. Now I know Imperfect Cell appeared three years after the Androids' death but since this is my story, I'm changing it to three weeks. I'm also going to bring in more DBZ characters in order to reveal the new members of the Z Fighters. If you're worried about there being no Perfect Cell, relax. I've got a way to bring Perfect Cell into this story. Thank you to all my supporters, please share with your friends, and send your reviews. Until then TTFN AntiHero out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Okay! The next Saga starts now! Hope you all have been patient,'cause this will be worth the wait, trust me. The Cell Saga begins NOW!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does and I do not own DBZ Multiverse, ZettoShonen, Foenidis, Salagir, and Gogeta Jr. do.**

 **Last Chapter-** ** _"Damn that Android!"_** **Thought Gohan before he collasped.**

 **The bystanders all came out and looked around. They all saw Gohan laying on the ground and approached him. The survivors all stared down at the son of Goku. Videl Satan suddenly approached the Demi Saiyan and knelt down to look at his face.**

 **"Are you alright?"asked Videl.**

 **"Well, my head's pounding and my body's numb, but I'll be fine," joked Gohan.**

 **"Are they Androids really gone?"asked Videl.**

 **"Well, Seventeen's dead but Eighteen got away. I'm sorry." Said Gohan. "Don't worry, my comrade and I will track her down and finish her as soon as we recover miss..?"**

 **"Satan. Videl Satan."the hazeled eyed fighter introduced herself.**

 **Just as Gohan was about to respond, Trunks suddenly appeared beside him which startled everyone and made them back up a bit. Trunks knelt down and picked up Gohan and asked "What happened Android Eighteen?""She escaped. I'm sorry."replied Gohan as he looker away from Trunks. The Saiyan Prince just smiled and said "It's fine. We've got her on the run now. Unlike the times she and her brother always made us retreat, she has until we find her again; and the next time we face her, she won't escape."**

 **Suddenly loud noises were heard all all around. Everyone looked up and saw multiple Aircrafts hovering above Parsley City. "Looks like it's time to get out of here." Said Trunks as he ascended to the sky while carrying Gohan. Before they could leave, Ms. Satan had asked "Wait a second! Who are you guys anyways?!"**

 **"We're just strong fighters!"replied Gohan.**

 **The Saiyan hybrids then flew away as the Aircrafts landed in the the vehicles opened up, many soliders and medics came out and attented to the injured. One of the medics was followed by a middle aged man with a long mustache, a big chin, and a large afro. "Videl! Are you alright sweetie?!"asked the afro man. "I'm fine dad."replied Videl simply.**

 **The medics started treating to Videl's injuries before turning to address the afro man. "Don't worry Mr. Satan, your daughter will be alright." Said one of the medics. Before Mr. Satan could respond, one of the soliders approached him and said "Sir, all witnesses say the Androids were defeated by two young men with spiky gold hair and incredible strength."**

 **"What?! That's what I came to do!"complained Hercule before he turned to his daughter and asked "Videl, is this true?!"**

 **The female fighter looked at the sky and smiled before replying "Yes father. The Androids have been defeated. The Earth is free once again."**

 **Chapter 11-Two New Perfect Fighters.**

It's been three weeks since the Demi Saiyans last confrontation. Ever since Android Eighteen's retreat, Gohan and Trunks have been searching for her nonstop. They asked Bulma tocreate a couple of devices that would detect the Android's life force. She ended up modifying the scouters into tracking the cybernetic energy the Androids use; however, because it was not perfect, it could only detect Eighteen's presence if her cybernetics were active. News of the Androids'defeat spread all over the world and everyone hailed the two brave warriors that defeated them.

Since no one had seen the blonde Cyborg for some time, every human believedthat she actually did die in her fight against Gohan. The world had been busy repairing all the damaged cities and mourning over their lost loved ones.

The half Saiyans were searching the outskirts of a destroyed town in the North City. They looked around but saw no sign of the runaway Android. "Darn it! The scouters aren't picking up any energy signals belonging to Eighteen!"said Gohan. "Her cybernetics must be inactive. She's probably hiding from the public,"said Trunks.

"How is it that no one has seen her for three weeks?"asked Gohan.

"Maybe they have and are just too afraid to talk. Or she's hiding so that people will believe she's dead until she can figure out a way to beat us,"suggested Trunks.

"I should've finished her off when I had the chance!"growled Gohan.

"It's alright Gohan, we'll get her eventually. She can't hide forever, and when we find her, she will face our wrath,"said Trunks.

Gohan smiled at his friend and said,"Thanks, Trunks." Suddenly Gohan's face became turned west and sensed something that turned his face frightened. "What's happening?"asked Gohan. "What is it, Gohan?"asked the lavenderhaired Saiyan. "I'm sensing a lot of life forces vanishing instantly in that direction!"replied the son of Goku. Trunks pressed the button on his scouter and focused on the direction his mentor was facing. "According to the scouter's GPS, that's the location of Ginger Town!"said Trunks.

"It's got to be Eighteen! She's resumed her killing spree!"cried Gohan.

"Wait, Gohan! Do you sense that?! A strange cluster of ki is in Ginger town! And it belongs to..."said Trunks before his face grew wide with shock. "F-Frizeza,Cooler, King Cold?!"

"Wait?! Now I'm sensing... Tien, Krillin, and... my father's ki in that town!"replied Gohan.

"My father's ki is there too, and so is Piccolo's! What's going on?!" asked Trunks.

"Let's go check itout!" said Gohan.

"Right!" agreed Trunks.

Just as the Demi Saiyans were about to fly towardGinger town, the two sensed something strong and looked up. They saw a Saiyan Space Pod entering the atmosphere and landing in another deserted city. The Demi Saiyans glanced at each other before looking in the direction the Saiyan pod landed. "You sense that power, Trunks?" asked Gohan. "Yeah, it feels familiar but alittle different,"replied Trunks. "What should we do, Gohan?"

"I don't want us to be seperatewhen facing possible threats, but we don't have a choice. We need toprotect this world from any new threats! So I'll investigate Ginger Town while you go check out that Saiyan Space Pod, and be careful!" instructed Gohan.

"Alright!" Trunks said before he teleported to the energy signal within the space pod. Gohan then placed two fingers to his forehead and teleported to Ginger Town.

Trunks appeared in front of the Saiyan Pod and waited for the traveler to come out. Soon enough, the spaceship opened and a being slowly flew out of it. The being was wearing a blue jumpsuit, a light brown battle jacket, and white gloves and boots. His face was light skinned, he had black eyes and black gravity defying hair aside from a single thick strand. A red scouter was on the right side of his face. But his most significant feature was the furry, brown appendage wrapped around his waist. Trunks stared at the newcomer with curiosity.

 _"Is that a monkey tail around his waist? Could he be a Saiyan?"_ thought Trunks. _"I thought there weren't any Saiyans left aside from me and Gohan!"_

"Why my brother would take refuge on a planet like this is beyond me," muttered the Saiyan to himself.

"Hey! Stop talking to yourself and answer me! Who are you and what are you doing here?!"demanded the half Saiyan.

The Saiyan simply glanced at the half Saiyan as he pressed the button on his scouter. When it revealed a small number after scanning Trunks' power level, the Saiyan replied, "Stay out of my way, human! I have no desire to kill you, but if you get in my way then I will use force!"

The Saiyan made an attempt to fly off, but Trunks intercepted him and asked,"Just tell one thing, are youa Saiyan?"

The Saiyan was taken back by that question. "I am. Although,I'm surprised that the inhabitants of this planet are aware of the Saiyans,"replied the Saiyan.

"Not many know about the Saiyans, but I do because I am also a Saiyan,"said Trunks.

"You're a Saiyan?"asked the Saiyan in surprise. "Then you should know the the whereabouts of Prince Vegeta."

"Is that who you're here for? What business do you have with my father?!"asked Trunks.

"You're the son of Vegeta?! I never would've thought that the proud Saiyan Prince would settle down and start his own family,"said the Saiyan."Yes, I see the resemblance. You have the same fiery will he has."

"You still haven't answered my questions! Who are you and what business do you have with my father?!" Trunks asked again.

"Very well; I am Prince Tarble, the second born of King Vegeta! I am Prince Vegeta's younger brother!" replied the Saiyan.

"You're Vegeta's brother?! You're my uncle?!"asked the shocked Demi Saiyan.

"Precisely. And I've come to reunite with my brother, so if you wouldn't mind taking me to his location,"suggested the Saiyan known as Tarble.

"I'm afraid you've come at a bad time for a reunion with your brother,"said Trunks as he looked down in sadness. "The once great Prince Vegeta died in battle many years ago."

Meanwhile in Ginger Town...

Gohan was flying all over the city, looking for the strange life force he sensed earlier. Upon searching, he saw many clothes lying on the ground but no people around anywhere.

 _"Why are there so many clothes lying around? Do they belong to the people whose lives were taken? It's no coincidence that there are so many clothes in the same town whereI sensed numerous life forces vanish,"_ thought Gohan.

Eventually, Gohan landed in the center of a deserted street where he saw more clothes lying on the ground. After looking around for some time, the son of Goku finally sensed something approaching him from behind. Gohan quickly turned aroumd while taking a demon stance, but what he saw put him in a state of shock. Standing before him was a giant green bug-looking creature with an unusual tail dragging a terrified man by the shirt.

 _"What is that thing, some kind of mutant grasshopper?!"_ thought Gohan.

The creature looked at Gohan with eyes of hunger while the man it was carrying started to beg for the Z fighter's help. "Help me! I'm the richest man in this town; I can get you anything you want if you save me! Hey, are you even listening?!"

"I don't know if you can understand me, but release this man, NOW!" ordered the half Saiyan.

The creature let go of the man, allowing him to freely crawl towards Gohan. Suddenly, the grasshopper's tailstruck the man faster than Gohan could react, and in a few seconds the man shriveled and dissolved into nothing, leaving a pile of clothes behind.

Gohan stood there stunned after what he just witnessed. _"So,_ he's _the one who's been killing the people of this town!"_ thought the half Saiyan.

"It seems that my data has some flaws in it; you're still alive. But it doesn't matter, because you're next, Son Gohan!" said the creature.

Hearing his name snapped Gohan out of his state of shock. "How do you know my name?! Who are you anyway?!"asked the Demi Saiyan.

Instead of answering, the grasshopper simply powered up, startling Gohan by the amount of energy he was releasing. "What the hell?!"cried the Z fighter as he felt the mixture of energy. When he finally stopped, the creature smirked at Gohan and said, "I AM YOUR BROTHER!"

"What?!" shouted theDemi Saiyan."What do you mean? Explain!"

"Why would you to know that, inside my stomach?" asked the grasshopper.

"So, you won't talk huh?"growled Gohan. "Well if you're not going to tell me, then I'll just have to kill you without knowing!"

"Hah! The son of Goku kill me? What a joke!" laughed the grasshopper.

"What do you know about the son of Goku?!" asked Gohan.

"More than you think,"replied the creature.

"Is that so?"asked the half Saiyan as he smirked. "Well, did you know about this?! HAAAH!"

Gohan immediately went kaioken Super Saiyan times hundred. The grasshopper was startled by the amount of power that erupted from the Z fighter. "W-What?! How is this possible? The data never shows you having this kind of power!" said the creature. "I guess you don't know much about me!"mocked Gohan. "But it's fortunate that you killed all these people..."

"Fortunate? Why is that?"asked the grasshopper.

"Now, I have no reason to hold back!" said Gohan as he leveled his hand at his opponent. The half Saiyan fired a large energy blast that consumed the grasshopper and created a massive explosion that took out a quarter of the city.

0-0

"You say that my brother died in battle years ago? How did this happen?"asked Tarble. Before the son of Vegeta could explain, both of the Saiyans' scouters started to go off and they felt the shockwave from Gohan's attack. They turned to the direction of Ginger Town, where they saw smoke coming from the town. "That attack came from Ginger Town! Gohan must've found something!"said Trunks.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Tarble.

"It seems like it!"replied Trunks. "Look, uh, uncle Tarble, I'll explain everything to you later; but right now I have to help my friend!"

"Well I don't have anything else to do, so I guess I'll just go with you,"said Tarble.

"Are you sure? This could get rough!"warned Trunks.

"I sure hope it does!"said Tarble as he smirked.

"Just one more thing before we go; can you turn Super Saiyan?"asked the Demi 's smirk grew wider ashe increased his ki. His hair suddenly turned gold, as did his tail, his eyes turned emerald, and he channeled agold fiery aura. Trunks stared in amazement as he witnessed the third living Super Saiyan. "So you're also a Super Saiyan; then let's go!"said Trunks.

"Race you there!"said Tarble before he blasted off towardGinger Town.

"Hey! Wait up!"shouted Trunks as he turned Super Saiyan and flew after his uncle.

Meanwhile in Ginger Town, the grasshopper quickly recovered from Gohan's attack in time to see a red blur racing towards him. The grasshopper swung its three fingered fist at Gohan, who dodged by phasing behind it and elbow bashing it. Gohan then phased in front of it and kicked it upward. The grasshopper tried to track his opponent's movement but Gohan was moving too fast. _"His speed, his power, how could someone who was killed by the Andoids be this strong?!"_ thought the grasshopper.

The creature fired a blast at the half Saiyan, but Gohan swatted it away and kicked the grasshopper in the stomach. The creature howled in pain before swinging itstail at Gohan. The son of Goku quickly grabbed its stinger and threw the grasshopper to the ground. The creature crashed into the ground, but quickly arose to its feet in time to see Gohan landin front of it.

"I have to admit, you're much stronger than I imagined. Although I'm in my imperfect state, I never thought you'd be a challenge for me,"said the creature.

"Imperfect state? So you have the ability to increase your strength through transformations as well?"asked Gohan.

"Precisely. My perfect form is the pinnacle of my powers; no one in the universe could match me in that state,"explained the creature.

"Who are you?! And why were you extracting life forces from humans to increase your power?! Answer me!" demanded the half Saiyan.

"Heh. So, you knew that I was sucking out life forces in order to get stronger. I'm surprised that you figured that much out on your own," said the grasshopper. "But, I'll bet you didn't know about this..."

The mutant grasshopper suddenly took a fighting stance that was very familiar to the son of Goku as it started to chant. **"KA...ME..."** Gohan stared in shock as he recognized the move his foe was about to perform. _"That stance! It can't be..."_ The grasshopper continued to chant as a blue ki star appeared in its cupped hands. **"HA...ME..."** _"How is this possible?!"_ thought the half breed. **"HAAAA!"** shouted the grasshopper as it fired a Kamehameha wave at Gohan. _"IT REALLY IS!"_ thought the Demi Saiyan. In panic, he jumped into the air to avoidthe attack. The blast sailed past him and blew up a damaged building.

This distracted the half Saiyan and gave the creature the perfect opportunity to strike. The grasshopper jumped and grabbed Gohan, binding his arms and legs. Gohan struggled to free himself, but the grasshopper held tight. "You caught me by surprise,"growled Gohan.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!"cried the creature as his tail came into Gohan's sight before it lunged at the Super Saiyan's chest. In a desperate attempt, Gohan quickly turned which made the stinger strike his left arm instead of his chest."GAAAAH!" Gohan cried in pain.

"Feh. Just your arm, eh? No matter, your powerful life force is still mine!"said the grasshopper. Its tail began sucking Gohan's energy from his left arm, causing it to shrivel and shrink. Acting fast, Gohan skull bashed the grasshopper's face before elbow bashing its gut, forcing it to release him as it grasped its face and gut in pain. Gohan grabbed the stinger and removed it from his left arm, then followed up by blasting the creature's face before it could recover from Gohan's last attack.

The half Saiyan landed on the ground a few feet away from the grasshopper and looked at his left arm. It was seconds away from dissolving as it had no energy in it; there was no way he could use to fight now. _"That was close! Good thing I escaped before he made it past my arm!"_ thought Gohan. The grasshopper landed in front of Gohan; its face was cracked from the half breed's attack. It smirked at Gohan's condition as it said,"You escaped, well done! However, you lost your arm again! You no longer have a chance at beating me!"

"You're right! I've lost too much energy, I'm afraid I can't fight you like this!"bluffed Gohan.

"Excellent! You've excepted your fate; now I will absorb your life and grow closer to my perfect form!" said the grasshopper, cleary not aware of Gohan's bluff.

"Before I'm absorbed I need to know, what are you? Why do you have the energies of many dead fighters? How can you use the Kamehameha wave?!" asked Gohan in despair.

The grasshopper thought about this before answering,"Alright, how can I deny this meaningless last wish? My name is Cell. I am an artifical life form. A Bio Android created by the late Dr. Gero's super comptuer."

" , again!"growled Gohan. "So you're another one of Gero's pathetic Android failures?!"

"I am the perfect weapon, Saiyan!" corrected Cell. "Long ago, after the fall of the Red Ribbon Army, the great doctor began his project of creating the strongest being from the DNAs of many great fighters. However, progress was slow and the doctor met his untimely end at the hands of his own creations before he could finish the project. Fortunately, his computer became self aware and continued the project. Cells of Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien, Krillin,Turles, Trunks... and you...were gathered for the project."

"So that's how you're able to use the kamehameha wave, and why you have the ki of those fighters,"said Gohan.

"We were lucky that Frieza, Cooler, KingCold, and Slug came to Earth so that we could take their cells as well."

"But how did Gero get the cells necessary?! There was no one around to harvest the cells without our knowledge!" said Gohan.

"You probably didn't know this, but has been spying on your father and his friends. A tiny spy robot, the size of a bee; no one could've noticed it. It scraped up the cells as it studied you on the battlefield, brought them back to the comptuer, and here I am,"explained Cell as he suddenly pointed toward something beside his head. "Look closely, it is here right now collecting data and sending it back to the computer. Probably checking on Gero's greatest creation. Maybe it wants your cells for another bio android project."

The Demi Saiyan squinted his eyes and saw the tiny spy robot beside Cell's head. "BLAST IT!"shouted Gohan as he fired a ki blast that destroyed the spy robot. "Heh heh! Well, looks like you've prevented the computer from creating more life forms like me; I guess one is good enough," laughed Cell.

"Impossible! TheAndroids should've have destroyed Gero's lab when they were activated!"saidGohan.

"Even if that's true, the computer is hidden under the lab, in the basement,"explained Cell.

"I see,"replied Gohan."Gero was always prepared for the worst."

"DidI answer everything? Good, time to absorb you now!"said Cell.

"One last question, why are you absorbing humans?! There's clearly not enough life on this planet to help you achieve your perfect form, so how do you plan to complete yourself?" asked Gohan.

"Human life forces do make me stronger, but you're right; they are not enough to complete my growth. However, while I am extracting life forces, I am also searching for the two powerful life forms to absorb and complete myself. The computer told me whom I needed to merge with... 's creations: numbers Seventeen and Eighteen!"answered Cell.

"WHAT?! You need Seventeen and Eighteen to achieve perfection?!" asked the half Saiyan.

"Precisely. But after I was activated, I searched for them and found no sign of them. My data tells me that they should still be around, so I decided to absorb humans while I searched,"said Cell. "THE COMPUTER ALSO TOLD ME THIS: THAT WHEN I AM COMPLETE I WILL HAVE POWER BEYOND IMAGINABLE!"

"But why?! Why do you want so much power?!"asked the son of Goku.

"Why? What a stupid question. The computer was programed to create the strongest fighter. Maybe it's just the blood of the Namekians, or the frost demons, or the Saiyans that flows through me!"replied Cell.

"I see. Well, thanks for helping me to understand," said Gohan as he channeled Ki into his left arm. He then yelled, "KAIOKEN TIMES TWO HUNDRED!"His body started emitting red aura as his left arm began to glow before swelling back to its original size, which surprised Cell. "It's a big help,"said Gohan as he flexed his left arm.

"THIS WAS A TRICK?! JUST TO MAKE ME TALK!"cried Cell.

"I had no choice. But how could you not sense the deception in my words?! And you claim to have the Cells of Piccolo, Vegeta, or even myself!"mocked the Saiyan."Cell! Even with the energy you took from my arm, my powers are still greater than yours! You can't defeat me."

"You're right. I'll have to retreat for now so I can achieve perfection,"said Cell.

"Do you think I'll let you? Althoughit would be pointless for you to flee since you have no hope of completing your evolution," said Gohan.

"What do you mean by that?!"asked Cell.

"Since you told me what I wanted to know, I'll tell you something important," replied Gohan. "In my last battle against the Androids, Eighteen barely escaped with her life, but Seventeen...was destroyed!"

"WHAT?!"Cell shouted."Impossible! You're bluffing; there's no way you could have killed Seventeen!"

The Demi Saiyan only smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, badly damaged microchip. He tossed it to the Bio-Android and said,"Tell me, is this a bluff?!" Cell inspected the microchip until he saw the tiny number seventeen that marked it. Realizing that he was holding Seventeen's microchip, Cell crushed it and growled,"So, it's true! Seventeen is...dead!"

"You catch on fast,"taunted Gohan.

"YOU FOOL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"shouted Cell. "WITHOUT ANDROID SEVENTEEN, I CAN NEVER ACHIEVE MY PERFECT FORM! EVEN IF I DID ABSORB EIGHTEEN AND ACHIEVED SEMI-PERFECTION, MY EVOLUTION WOULD END THERE!"

Cell charged at Gohan and tried to attack him with a kick, but the Super Saiyan blocked the attack and punched Cell a few feet away. He then phased in front of Cell and kicked him away before he could react.

Cell slowly stood up as purple blood dripped from his mouth. Gohan just stood there glaring at Cell as he waited for the Android to attack. "You claim to be the ultimate warrior, yet you need a pair of dead machines to get stronger! You're justa DNAbomination!"said Gohan. Cell glared at the half Saiyan before smirking. "I may not be able to achieve perfection the way I thought I would, but that doesn't mean I'm defeated! Since Seventeen no longer exists here, I no longer have any use in this timeline; maybe I'll head to Capsule Corp. and ask Bulma to use her time machine!"

"You know about the time machine?!"asked Gohan.

"That's right! The spy robots saw quite a lot, and if I'm correct, the time machine should be complete by now. I'll just travel to the past and absorb Seventeen and Eighteen to achieve perfection," said Cell.

"Well that's a good plan, but it's already been thwarted! After my last confrontion with the Androids, I told Bulma that her time machine was no longer needed. She was stubborn of course, but anticipated that there would be people who would use it for evil purposes, so I destroyed the time machine forcefully!" said Gohan as he actually thought," _I hope he buys my bluff."_

"WHAT?! YOU FOOL, ONCE AGAIN YOU'VE INTERFERED WITH MY PLANS! I CAN NEVER ACHIEVE PERFECTION IN THIS TIMELINE OR IN THE PAST!"yelled Cell.

"You should forget about becoming perfect, because your evolution will end right here by my hands!"said Gohan.

The two fighters suddenly looked up when they sensed two strong beings comimg their way. Soon, the two Super Saiyans of the royal family appeared. They looked and saw the standoff between Gohan and Cell.

"I assume the Super Saiyan down there is your friend Gohan?" asked Tarble.

"Yeah! But what is that thing he's fighting?!" asked Trunks.

"I don't know, but it sure is ugly!"replied Vegeta's brother.

 _"Well, it looks like Trunks found a Saiyan ally,"_ thought Gohan.

 _"What?! Trunks?! Why is he here?!"_ thought Cell. _"So, the son of Vegeta is also still alive! But, who's the other Saiyan with him?! Well, no matter! I'll kill them all when I'm complete!"_

The two Saiyans landed beside Gohan and stared at Cell with wonder. "This thing... is responsible for all the deaths in this town?" asked Trunks. "Yes, watch out for its tail. That's how it absorbs you! We'll have to kill it quickly!"said Gohan.

"Why am I sensing our fathers' energies from it?!"asked Trunks.

"I'll explain later, first order of business is to finish it!" said Gohan.

"Heh! Finish me? Do you think it will be that easy?!" asked Cell.

"It spoke!" said Trunks.

"I don't see how you'll fair well in this situation!"said Gohan.

"True. I will have to retreat for now,"agreed Cell.

"Do you think we'll let you? Noteven the kamehameha can help you escape us!" said Gohan.

"The Kamehameha?! It can do that?!"asked a surprised Trunks.

"Not just the Kamehameha, Trunks! I could even do the Galic Gun or even the Spirit Bomb if I felt like it!" explained Cell.

"How did you know my name?"asked Trunks.

Instead of answering the Saiyan's question, the grasshopper glared at all three Saiyans, causing all of their scouters to explode. "What was that supposed to do?"asked Tarble. "You'll find out soon enough, Saiyan!"said Cell before he declared. "MARK MY WORDS, SON OF GOKU AND SON OF VEGETA! THE TWO OF YOU WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH TO STOP ME AND SAVE THIS WORLD! I WILL FIND ANOTHER WAY TO ACHIEVE PERFECTION AND ACQUIRE ANDROID EIGHTEEN! YOU CAN NOT STOP MY EVOLUTION AS LONG AS I AM STILL ALIVE! AND THEN I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER, STARTING WITH YOU, SON GOHAN!"

"I'd like to see you try!" challenged Gohan.

Cell responded by placing his hands by his head. Gohan and Trunks immediately recognized Cell's stance, but were not fast enough to react, as Cell shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!" creating a powerful blast of light that blinded the Saiyans. "Gaaah! MY EYES!" shouted the Saiyans as Cell flew away before their eyes could recover.

"Blast it! It escaped!"said Gohan as his vision returned."I should've known it was capable of using the solar flare!"

The Saiyan spread out around the area and searched for the Android, but there wasn't any sign of him. "Feh, Cell's masking his ki! I never thought he knew how to do that as well!" said Gohan."He's probably gone by now!"said Trunks.

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

The grasshopper was jumping from place to place through a forest on its way to another city. _"Just wait; I will achieve perfection at all costs!"_ thought Cell as it approached civilization.

 **"CURSE IT! CURSE IT ALL! I LET MY GUARD DOWN! ISHOULD'VE BEATEN IT DOWN QUICKLY WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"s** houted Gohan as he angrily unleashed his ki, which startled Trunks and Tarble."I can't let that thing complete its evolution!"

Meanwhile on King Kai's planet...

The Earthling Z Fighters and Goku were training by doing push ups, sit ups, or meditating. During this time, Piccolo, King Kai and Kami had just seen everything that happened from when Cell fought Gohan to the Bio Android's escape. KingKai stood there with a neutral expression, Piccolo stared angrily, and Kami looked frightened. "This is bad," said King Kai.

"Indeed. This new foe may be the end of humanity!"said Kami.

"And worst of all, he's another one of 's monstorities!" said Piccolo.

"Hey guys! What's going on? Did something happen on Earth?" asked Goku as he noticed the three's behavior. "Goku, you need to go Vegeta's domain and bring the Saiyan Prince at once! We have something for him to hear!" instructed Kami.

"Alright,"said Goku as he placed two fingers to his head and disappeared.

"What's going on, guys?"asked Krillin when all the human fighters stopped training and gathered around King Kai. "We'll explain everything as soon as Vegeta arrives,"replied Piccolo. A few seconds later, Goku and Vegeta appeared; the King of Hell didn't look too happy. "Speak of the devil..."said Piccolo.

"This better be really damn good!" said Vegeta.

After a few minutes of explaining, everyone was now aware of the creature that Gohan and Trunks had just encountered. Everyone was surprised to hear about this perfect weapon that was created from some of their own DNAs.

"Things never get any easier for Earth, do they?" asked Yamcha.

"If anything, they just get harder,"replied Tien.

"Guess Gero's greatest weapon was his desire for revenge against Goku," said Piccolo.

"No kidding; look at the number of strong fighters he created,"said Krillin.

"This is maddening! That old fool's creations just keep coming even after he's dead!" said Vegeta.

"What do you think will happen to the boys and the Earth?" asked Goku.

"I don't know, but Gohan and Trunks may not be enough to defeat this Android,"said Piccolo. "The Earth will need more fighters to defend it."

"Do you think we'll have to fight in the living world one more time?" asked Goku.

"There is a possibility..." said Kami.

"Then we'd better increase our level of training," suggested Goku.

Back on Earth...

"So let me get this straight; you're Vegeta's younger brother?"asked Gohan.

"Yes,"answered Tarble.

"The second son of King Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

"Yes,"answered Tarble again.

"And you were... sent away to another planet because of your average power level and your weak will to fight?"asked Gohan.

"I believe the proper term is banished, but basicslly, yeah," replied Tarble.

"And you started a new life there with your own family," asked Gohan.

"Pretty much,"said Tarble.

"Until your planet was attacked by two of Frieza's top ranking soldiers that survived the fall of the Frieza force,"Gohan continued.

"Their names are Avo and Cado,"said Tarble, feeling a bit depressed. "They attacked my planet and destroyed everything. They killed everyone, including my wife, Gure." As he spoke the full Saiyan seemed to get angrier."I was the only one to survive."

"So you managed to escape them?" asked Trunks.

"Yes. After my retreat, I spent 6 years training while tracking them down! When I finally found them, I battled them for days! My powers were enough to outmatch them seperately but after they merged, they were too strong for me!"explained Tarble.

"They merged?!"asked the half Saiyans.

"Yes. Since they're brothers, they have the ability to combine their forms and increase their strength. They called themselves Avocado once they were in that state. Their powers became too great for me to handle; in that moment of defeat, I became angry atAvocado and myself. I was angry with that monster for destroying my home and killing my family. I was angry at myself for being so weak, for having no Saiyan pride, a weak will to fight and a low power level. I told myself that if I had been more like my father or my brother, I would've been able to defeat Avocado. The monster mocked me for being the weakest Saiyan in history; even though I was a Saiyan Prince, I was nothing like a true Saiyan!

"That's when it happened; I became... a Super Saiyan!" Tarble continued."I couldn't believe it at first. My father always said that Vegeta was the one destined to become the legend of our people; I never dreamed that I would achieve this power as well!

"I then used my newfound strength to topple Avocado instantly. Finally, he was on the ground and I was the one looking down at his weakened state, but then he did the unthinkable: he asked me to spare him!" said Tarble. "At first I pondered whether I should spare him or not, but before I could make my descision, Avocado started taunting me, saying that even though I'm a Super Saiyan, I'm still not a true Saiyan warrior like my father or brother!

"It was at that moment I realized something..."started Tarble.

"What did you realize?"asked Gohan.

"That if I was like King Vegeta or Prince Vegeta, I would've been the perfect fighter! Cold, ruthless, strength dependent, uninhabited by foolish emotions! If I was like my brother, a warrior who battles for the sheer pleasure of it, for the thrill of the hunt, with strength inmeasurable and unmerciful, I could one day rise to be a true Saiyan Prince and the greatest fighter in the universe! And the first step... was to kill Avocado, so I did just that!" explained Tarble.

Gohan and Trunks glanced at each other as they continued to listento Tarble's story.

"I had decided that I needed to learn to be a true Saiyan fighter, and that the only teacher capable of helping me on this path was my brother, Prince Vegeta!"said Tarble."So I came to this planet, hoping to reunite with my brotherand stand beside him as we would grow stronger together! It's depressing to discover that he died before I could see him again."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Tarble, but just know that he died in battle like a true Saiyan! He fought till his last was a Super Saiyan and an extraordinary fighter!"said Trunks.

"Thank you, Prince Trunks. That means alot coming from the son of Vegeta,"said Tarble.

"You don't need to call me prince, you know," said Trunks.

"I prefer to speak formally;although it would be more appropriate for you to call me prince or even King Tarble, I won't hold you to it,"said Tarble.

"Thanks," said Trunks.

"Now that I've told you my story, I must ask if you will allow me to stay with you andmy brother's mate? Although my brother is no longer with us, I have nowhere else to go besides with you,"requested the pure bloodied Saiyan.

"Sure thing.I'm sure my mom would love to have you stay with us. You are family, after all," said Trunks.

"Thank you, my nephew," said Tarble. "Now, would you mind telling me who is the Saiyan parent of the half breed named Gohan?"

"Gohan's mother is human like mine; his father is a Saiyan named Gokuwho also became a Super Saiyan. He was the first in thousands of years and he was known as the strongest fighter in the Universe,"said Trunks as he glanced at his friend, who was lost in thought.

"I heard rumors of a Super Saiyan named Goku that defeated the Frost Demons before their empire was torn down by Vegeta, but I don't recall a Saiyan being born with an earth name," said Tarble.

"He was actually born on Planet Vegeta like you; his Saiyan name is Kakarrot,"explainedGohan before returning to his thoughts.

"What?! Kakarrot! The second son of Bardock?! He was born with a low power level like me! _He's_ the Super Saiyan that beat Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold?!"asked a surprised Tarble.

"Yep,"answered Trunks.

"He must be really strong,"Tarble mused.

"He was before he died of a heart virus," said Gohan.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Tarble.

"Hmm,"was all Gohan said as he continued to think.

"Hey Gohan! What's on your mind, if you don't mind sharing?"asked Trunks.

"I'm just thinking about what Cell told us, that the two of us won't be enough to protect this planet,"said Gohan.

"Well, we have Tarble with us now. So that makes three of us," said Trunks.

"True, but what if that still isn't enough? We still need to find Eighteen before Cell finds away to complete his evolution, and the more time we waste, the stronger Cell gets by absorbing innocent people. Someday, we may all need to take Cell on in order to stop him from achieving perfection. Three Super Saiyans may not have the strength necessary to defeat him and save the Earth."

"So, what are you saying?" asked Trunks.

"I'm saying, that it's time to gather a few new recruits!" replied Gohan as his face turned very serious. "It's time to start our own band of new Z Fighters!"

 **A/N: And thus the Cell Saga has begun! How will Cell achieve perfection without Seventeen? Can Gohan, Trunks, and Tarble find Cell or Eighteen before it's too late? Who will be the next fighter to join the Saiyans in their struggle? Find out in the next Chapter of Mirai Saiyans! Until then, TTFN AntiHero out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello to al my readers! It's time for the next Chapter! Hope you all know your DBZ history, otherwise you might be confused about what happens next. I think you'll like this surprise I have planned!**

 **Last Chapter-**

 **"Now that I've told you my story, I must ask if you will allow me to stay with you and my brother's mate? Although my brother is no longer with us, I have nowhere else to go besides with you," requested the pure bloodied Saiyan.**

 **"Sure thing. I'm sure my mom would love to have you stay with us. You are family, after all," said Trunks.**

 **"Thank you, my nephew," said Tarble. "Now, would you mind telling me who is the Saiyan parent of the half breed named Gohan?"**

 **"Gohan's mother is human like mine; his father is a Saiyan named Goku who also became a Super Saiyan. He was the first in thousands of years and he was known as the strongest fighter in the Universe," said Trunks as he glanced at his friend, who was lost in thought.**

 **"I heard rumors of a Super Saiyan named Goku that defeated the Frost Demons before their empire was torn down by Vegeta, but I don't recall a Saiyan being born with an earth name," said Tarble.**

 **"He was actually born on Planet Vegeta like you; his Saiyan name is Kakarrot," explained Gohan before returning to his thoughts.**

 **"What?! Kakarrot! The second son of Bardock?! He was born with a low power level like me!** ** _He's_** **the Super Saiyan that beat Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold?!" asked a surprised Tarble.**

 **"Yep," answered Trunks.**

 **"He must be really strong," Tarble mused.**

 **"He was before he died of a heart virus," said Gohan.**

 **"I'm sorry to hear that," said Tarble.**

 **"Hmm," was all Gohan said as he continued to think.**

 **"Hey Gohan! What's on your mind, if you don't mind sharing?" asked Trunks.**

 **"I'm just thinking about what Cell told us, that the two of us won't be enough to protect this planet," said Gohan.**

 **"Well, we have Tarble with us now. So that makes three of us," said Trunks.**

 **"True, but what if that still isn't enough? We still need to find Eighteen before Cell finds a way to complete his evolution, and the more time we waste, the stronger Cell gets by absorbing innocent people. Someday, we may all need to take Cell on in order to stop him from achieving perfection. Three Super Saiyans may not have the strength necessary to defeat him and save the Earth."**

 **"So, what are you saying?" asked Trunks.**

 **"I'm saying, that it's time to gather a few new recruits!" replied Gohan as his face turned very serious. "It's time to start our own band of new Z Fighters!"**

 **Disclaimer-IdonotownDragonballZ,AkiraToriyamadoesandIdonotownDBZMultiverse,ZettoShonen,Foenidis,Salagir, .**

 **Chapter 12-**

TheSon ofGokuwas flying toward a certain location that he had not been to in years, with the hope of finding an old friend there. _"I wonder if he's even still alive; the Androids_ have _killed a lot of people,"_ thought Gohan. It had been four days since the arrival of Tarble and Cell. During the four days, the three Saiyans had searched for Cell and Eighteen, but to no avail. Bulma was pretty upset that her one of a kind scouters that were supposed to detect the Androids'presence were destroyed before she could perfect them or produce more.

Since they had to track down the Androids with their eyes, the Saiyans had to split up and spend all day searching.

On th fourth day, while the Saiyans of the royal family were sparring, Gohan was still pondering on what Cell said about him and Trunks being the only ones fighting for Earth.

 _"MARK MY WORDS, SON OF GOKU AND SON OF VEGETA! THE TWO OF YOU WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH TO STOP ME AND SAVE THIS WORLD!"_

 _"Could he be right?"_ thought Gohan. _"Better not take a chance,"_

The half Saiyan was already trying to think of gathering allies for the New Z Fighters. When he finally thought of the perfect new recruit, he immediately got up and took off.

Gohan soon came across a small village that was in ruins. He descended toward the ground and started to walk towardthe biggest building. He looked around and saw smashed homes, old trees, and rusted vehicles. _"I wonder if anyone still lives here?"_ thought Gohan as he began to remember his time here.

 _Flashback-A four year old Gohan had just jumped from the roof of a ruined building to a tree where a boy (Rom) and a girl (Chico) about his age were waiting for him in order to escape a couple of men. The men stared at him in surprise,as did the two kids,before Rom smiled and started taunting the men. The men growled as they ran to the bottom of the building. The two orphans smiled while Gohan looked at the social workers in confusion._

 _"Who are those guys?"asked the curious Demi Saiyan._

 _"They're from the home where kids get spanked and yelled at; they'd put us in a pen if we're caught and treat us like animals!"said Rom._

 _"Sounds terrible,"said Gohan._

 _"If they get you there's no escape! You'll have to spend the rest of your days working for 'em doing chores in a home,"explainedRom._

 _"Well, notme! I'll hide from them, I will!"said Chico._

 _"They found us now, they'll be back!"said Rom. Suddenly the three kids heard a scearm and looked down. They saw one of the social workers dragging a girl with violet colored hair by the wrist to their truck. "Oh no,"cried girl (Ena) struggled against the man's grip, but it was futile. Just as the man was about to put Ena in the truck, she suddenly disappeared from his hand. The man looked to his right and saw that Ena was snatched away from him by a young man. Ena hid behind the boy as she stuck her tongue out at the social worker._

 _"Why, you little brat!" growled the worker._

 _"Pigero!"cried the Rom with excitement._

 _"That's enough out of you clowns, the girl stays!"said Pigero_

 _"That's what you think!" said the social workers as they surrounded Pigero. The first worker charged at Pigero and was knocked unconscious by a hand chop to his neck. The second worker roared as he rushed at the young fighter; he swung his bat at Pigero, who dodged it swiftly before jumping onto the man's head and knocking out with a stomp._ ( **A/N: Not sure if that's what happened, so please just work with me.** ) _The last worker swung at Pigero but the boy jumped into the air, and with a mighty battle cry, he kicked the worker in the face, which knocked him out._

 _The woman that was with the social workers stared in shock as Pigero and Ena climbed into the tree where the rest of the orphans were. The orphans started throwing rocks at the woman in retaliation. When they stopped, the woman tried to reason with the kids._

 _"That's enough, we're not here to hurt you children! We just want to take you to a place where you'll get new clothes, nice hot meals, and a warm bed to sleep in," explained the woman._

 _"Hear that?"asked Chico._

 _"Come on, she's lying, dummy!"said Rom._

 _"We don't want all that stuff!"said Pigero."Just leave!"_

 _"What about the other children, the small ones; maybe some of them want a home to live in?" asked the woman._

 _"We all had homes before the tidal wave hit! If youreally wanna bring us nice things, that's fine; just bring 'em over here!" said Pigero._

 _Since the children refused to cooperate, the social workers had no choice but to leave,though not before promising to return for the orphans._

 _Flashback ends._

Gohan laughed at the fact that the orphans believed that the social workers wanted to hurt them when they were really just trying to help them find homes, even if they seemed a little scary.

 _"We were just kids or scared little orphans. We didn't know any better or if we could trust them, but in the end Pigero made the right choice. He was thinking about how their lives could be better if they had homes; I hope the orphans eventually realized that,"_ thought Gohan.

The half Saiyan snapped out of his thoughts when he stopped at the biggest building in the ruins. He looked up and examined the place he stayed at years ago. It looked older now and there were more cracks as well, but somehow it was still holding itself together. Gohan sensed two unrecognizable life forces in the building as he opened the door and went inside. The inside was very dark due to no power from the lights. As the Saiyan walked into the dark stairway, the door suddenly closed itself, shutting out the light from the outside.

It was too dark for him to see clearly but he could still sense someone trying to get the jump on him. "Whoever's there better come out now! I know you're there, don't bother hiding; I can sense your presence!" warned Gohan.

As he looked toward the stairs, someone jumped from within the darkness and tried to sneak attack the Saiyan hybrid with a kick. Gohan sensed the attack and blocked it with his forearm before grabbing the attacker's leg and tossing him to the side. The attacker rushed at Gohan and tried to punch him, but the half Saiyan simply dodged the attack. Themysterious martial artist continued his assault by rapidly punching at the Demi Saiyan, who just blocked it all. The attacker then tried to kick Gohan, buthe blocked it with his own kick, forcing the unknown fighter to back away due to feeling a sharp pain in his leg.

The obscurewarrior suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan, intending on hitting him in the neck with a hand chop attack. The halfbreed, being the superior of the two, quickly disappeared to avoid the attack, reappeared behind his opponent, and tried to eblow bash him in the head.

The assailant quickly dodged the attack by jumping into the air. Gohan looked up and saw the attacker was right above him with his leg raised. The unknown fighter swung with full force as he tried to kick the Demi Saiyan. The son of Goku grabbed the attacker's kick seconds before it could hit his face, before leveling his hand at the enemy's stomach and firinga non lethal ki blast at him. The blast knocked the fighter onto his back a few feet away from the Saiyan; before he could get up, Gohan phased above him with a ki blast in his hand that was aimed at the attacker.

"The first was a warning shot, don't make me fire the second one!"warned the Demi Saiyan.

The attacker looked up at Gohan, allowing the light that was emitting from the ki blast to shine on his face. Now that his face was no longer hidden in the shadows, Gohan could clearly see that the attacker was a man with dark brown hair, black eyes, and fair skin. He wore a thin red headband, and there was a bandage on his left cheek, while his clothes consisted of a light blue T-shirt, black fingerless gloves(A/N: I added those), a black belt, brown pants, and black boots.

There's only one person Gohan knew with this distinct description, an old friend and martial artist that he met years ago, the very same person he came here in search of.

"The face, the headband, and those fighting skills. There's no doubt about it; are you really Pigero?"asked the Saiyan.

"How do you know my name?! Who are you anyway?!"asked Pigero as he looked up.

"I know it's been years since we saw each other, but try to recognize me,"said Gohan.

Gohan then raised his hand, allowing the ki in his hand to brighten the whole room. Now that there was light, Pigero was able to get a good look at the Saiyan. "Spiky black hair, orange and blueGi, and a sword strapped to your back!" noted the fighter as his eyes grew wider with every note. "Is that you, Gohan?!"

The Demi Saiyan smiled as he offered his hand to his friend. "Yeah, it's me,"replied Gohan. "Man, it really hasbeen years! You've grown!""Me? Grown? Look who's talking, you're a man now! Seems like yesterday you were just a four year old boy. You've grown up!"said Pigero as he took Gohan's hand and was lifted to his feet. "So what brings you here?"

"I have something I want to talk to you about. But first, tell me how you've been doing over the years,"said Gohan.

"I've been alright. I was still on the run for some time but I got used to it. Helped me improveon my martial arts skills along with training,"said Pigero.

"I've noticed; you've really improved," said Gohan as the two continued to talk while heading up the stairs. "Yeah, but it seems your skills far exceed my own! How did you get this good?!" asked Pigero in astonishment."Brutal Sensei, Brutal Training, Brutal enemies, fatal battles,"answered Gohan.

"Wow! You know, I was right about you Gohan. You're a tough kid!"said Pigero.

"Thanks. By the way, I sensed two life forces when I got here. I know one of them was yours but who else is here?"asked the half Saiyan.

"Oh, just my wife. She's probably still waiting for me to return,"replied Pigero.

"Wife?! You're married?"asked Gohan.

"Yeah! What? Handsome guy like yourself hasn't found a girl yet? No one special in your life?" teased Pigero as he nudged Gohan. The Saiyan Hybrid thought about that question and for some reason his thoughts led to the raven haired fighter named Videl Satan. He decided not to bring her up since he didn't know her that well. "No. Not really," replied Gohan.

"Sorry to hear that man, but don't let it bug you. I'm sure you'll find the right woman someday,"said Pigero.

"Maybe, if I live long enough."said Gohan.

The two fighters were soon at the top floor of Pigero's home. The man of the house opened the door and walked in first. He was suddenly whacked in the head by a frying pan from a violet haired woman, who happened to be his wife: Ena.

 _"Just like my mom and Bulma: women can be surprisingly fierce!"_ thought Gohan.

"Oww!"cried Pigero."Ena!"

"Sorry, hon! I was afraid that you wouldn't return, so I prepared to defend myself!"explained Ena.

"Wait a minute, Ena?! As in from the orphanage?!"asked Gohan.

"Yup, this is her. My Ena," said Pigero.

Gohan looked at Pigero's wife; she had violet colored hair with ablue bowand black eyes. She wore a yellow top, an orange skirt, and light blue shoes. She looked just the same except a few years older, but Gohan could still recognize her. Ena looked at Gohan in wonder before asking her husband, "Who's this handsome fellow, Pigero?" which made the Saiyan blush.

Pigero smiled as he replied,"We have a surprise remember Gohan, right babe?"

"Wait a minute! This is Gohan?! The same four year old we met years ago?!"asked Ena.

"Yep, that's me!"said Gohan.

Ena suddenly ran over and hugged the Z fighter, which he returned. Pigero smiled as his wife and his old friend reunited. "Wow! I can't believe it's you, Gohan! It really has been years! You've really grown!"said Ena as she let go of Gohan.

"Thanks Ena. You've changed as well, you're prettier than the last time we met,"said Gohan.

"Why, thank you Gohan. You're not too bad yourself; you've got good muscles, a nice body, and a handsome face even with that scar,"said Ena as she felt the scar on Gohan's face. "Funny, you didn't have that years ago; is it recent?"

"Oh! That's right! I wanted to ask about that scar and what you've been doing all these years,"asked Pigero."You also wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Well, it's a long story. But first, tell me how you two have been, and if you know, what happened to the other orphans?"asked the half Saiyan.

"Ok. But first come in, I'll make some lunch while you and Pigero catch up,"said Ena.

"Really? Is that ok? I sort of have a big appetite,"warned the son of Goku.

"Really, it's no trouble. You're our guest and an old friend. I'll make you a large bowl of food if you want,"offered Ena.

"Thank you,"said Gohan as he entered the house. A few minutes later, Ena was busy cooking in the kitchen while listening to Pigero and Gohan's conversation. The two men sat down as they talked about their lives in the living room. Pigero explained that after three years of leaving the orphans and being alone, he tracked all of them down and checked up on them. They all lived happy lives as they were adopted into new families; he visited each of them and they all forgave him for abandoning them since they knew the choice he made was what was best for them. Rom, Chico, and some of the other orphans asked Pigero if he knew of Gohan's whereabouts, but he told them he didn't because when he went to check on the half Saiyan after he took him home four years ago, he didn't see him at the house and didn't know that his mom was the woman living there. ( **A/N: This is around the time where Gohan had first encountered the Androids six months after Goku's death at the hands of the heart virus.)**

 **"** After failing to find you, I found Ena,"said Pigero as he glanced at his wife and smiled. She looked over at him and smiled back. "She was living with her new family. She had just finished college and was learning a few other things." Pigero's face suddenly turned grim. "But then, a few months later is when it happened."

"You mean the Android crisis?"asked Gohan.

Pigero looked at Gohan without changing his expression. "So, you were affected by the Androids'rampage as well?"asked Pigero.

"Yeah. I lost a lot of my friends to those monsters,"answered Gohan.

Pigero nodded as he continued to explain. "I'm sorry to hear that. When the Androids attacked, a lot of homes were destroyed. Many of our orphan friends lost their lives to those demons. Theirhappy lifestyles were ruined, and they were back on the streets running for their lives and fending for themselves!"

The more Pigero explained, the angrier he and Gohan seemed to get while Ena grew more depressed. "That's how I came across Ena, after seeing her a few months ago. I came to a small town in the south district, where a large crowd of people were running away from the Androids' attacks. I quickly grabbed Ena and hid with her till the Androids left. I tried to help as many people as possible escape but there was very little I could do. Eventually, only a small group of people survived the Androids'reign of terror. They all went their seperate ways while Ena and I decided to stay together."

Ena soon entered the living room with three bowls of food. She set the first one down in front of Gohan, the second one in front of her husband, and the last one she keptfor herself. "Westayed together for four years before we were seperated by the Androids, Pigero tried to distract the Androids and lure them away from me,"explained Ena. "We couldn't find each other for six years! But eventually, fate brought us back together when I came back to this ruined house from our childhood and he was already here."

"We spent the rest of theyears caring for each other. The Androids have appeared here a few times, but since this place is so trashed, they always left without looking around much and never found us when we hid,"said Pigero.

"I'm glad you two found each other,"said Gohan.

"We're happy to be together as well,"said Ena as she moved her hand towardher stomach. "Especially now that there'll be a new addition to our family."

"Wait a minute! You're pregnant, Ena?"asked Gohan with wide eyes.

The couple smiled as they sat together. "Yep. Two months pregnancy. We don't know if it will be a boy or a girl yet, but we know for sure it's coming," replied Ena.

"That's great news!"said Gohan as he thought of how his parents and Trunks' parents might have felt when they were having a child. "You'll make great parents."

"Thank you Gohan; that means a lot to us,"said Pigero.

"By the way, you said you lost some of your orphan friends to the Androids. Do you know if Rom or Chico were killed or not?" asked the half Saiyan.

The couple's faces turned grim as Pigero answered,"I went to their house after the Android crisis started. It was completely demolished; it didn't look like anyone was there or made it out alive. But there weren't any bodies or signs of casualties."

"I see,"said Gohan.

"But that's enough about us; what have you been up to all this time Gohan?"asked Ena. "What were you doing all these years?"

"Oh yeah! You said you wanted to talk to me about something,"said Pigero.

"Well, it's a long story..." said Gohan.

"I'm pretty sure we've got time,"said Pigero.

"Alright, here goes..." The Son of Goku started to explain everything, from his heritage to his father's life long mission and the Dragonballs that could grant any wish. He explained about his life changing event when he met his uncle to when he was thrown into the valley of monsters to train for six months. He told the couple about gaining the will to fight after meeting the orphans, about him, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, and Yajirobe being the only ones to survive the battle, about the Dragonballs disappearing after Piccolo's death due to them being tied to his life force.

He told them about the foes the Z Fighters fought against before the journey to Namek, like Garlic Jr., , Turles, and Lord Slug. About how Gohan and his friends went to planet Namek for their Dragonballs and encountered the Ginyu Force before battling the Frost Demon Frieza, his father becoming a Super Saiyan and dueling Frieza on Namek before it exploded five minutes later. About Garlic Jr. wanting revenge against Gohan for banishing him to the Dead Zone and Gohan killing the entire spice gang before destroying Garlic Jr.'s planet: the Makyo Star, and rebanishing him into the Dead Zone since he was his Father defeating King Cold and Frieza second time before he defeated Cooler.

About him, Piccolo, and Krillin battling Cooler's robot army on the New Namek while Goku and Vegeta fought against Meta Cooler. Then he explained how the Android crisis came to be; Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army but left Dr. Gero, who built the Androids to kill Goku, but because he died from a heart virus six months before they were activated, the Androids started attacking innocent people for fun.

"When they first attacked, Vegeta and I were the ones who confronted them first...but we were no match for them..."said Gohan.

 _Flashback- The Saiyan prince and the Saiyan Hybrid looked beat up and exhuasted from the battle while the Androids looked completely unharmed. "Is that all you've got?"asked Seventeen."We expected more from Goku's rival and son!"_

 _The Saiyans charged at the Cyborgs, intending topunch them, Seventeen simply grabbed Vegeta's fist and kicked him in the gut while Eighteen blocked Gohan's attack and elbow bashed his face. Vegeta and Gohan quickly recovered and started rapidly attacking the Androids, but they dodged every blow and blasted the Saiyans into the ground._

 _After a few minutes, Vegeta jumped into the air with his arms spread out and cried,"_ _ **FINAL FLASH!"**_ _Gohan soon shot upward and yelled,"_ _ **MASENKO...HA!"**_ _as he placed his hands over his head. TheSaiyans fired two enormous beams at the Androids, who just smirked as they took the attack head-on. The blasts created a huge explosion that consumed the Androids._

 _When the explosion ended, the Saiyans descended to their feet and fell on all fours."Ha! That's right, junkyard trash! The Saiyans will never be defeated by mechanized freaks!"said Vegeta before his and Gohan's face became terrified._

 _The smoke cleared, revealing the Androids standing in the crater caused by the explosion; they were barely fazed by the blasts. The Cyborgs merely dusted themselves off as theystared at the Saiyans, whose faces held looks of fear._

 _"Is it sinking in yet?"asked Eighteen. "We were created by to be the ultimate fighters and conquer the Earth; the only one meant to stand in our way was Son Goku, but now that he's dead, there's no one strong enough to stop us!"_

 _"These guys are no fun anymore; what do you say we finish them off?"asked Seventeen._

 _"Sure,"replied Eighteen._

 _The Androids fired two big blasts at the Z fighters and there was a huge explosion that engulfed them. After it was over, the Cyborgs smiled evilly before frowning at the sight of the Saiyans still alive,protected from the energy attacks by Gohan's energy shield. The Demi Saiyan's arms went slack as his legs started to buckle._

 _"Damn it! My strength's fading fast! I'm almost out of energy, I don't know if I can keep this up any longer and the others won't get here in time,"thought Gohan._

 _The Saiyan Prince glanced at his weakened Saiyan comrade before looking at the Androids, who were slowly approaching them. Vegeta then closed his eyes and reopened them instantly before he stepped in front of Gohan._

 _"V-Vegeta? Wh-What are you doing?" asked the confused Halfbreed._

 _"Gohan, please look after my son for me,"requested the Saiyan Prince._

 _"Wh-What are you talking about,Vegeta?"asked Gohan._

 _"There's no way we can win this fight, so I'll hold them off while you escape!"instructed Vegeta._

 _"NO! YOU CAN'T FIGHT THEM YOURSELF!THEY'LL KILL YOU!" cried Gohan._

 _"DON'T AGRUE WITH ME BRAT, JUST DO AS I SAY!"ordered Vegeta as he looked into Gohan's eyes. The Demi Saiyan saw something he never thought he'd see in the eyes of the proud Saiyan Primce: the will to die fighting for thepeople he cared for. His wife, his son, and Gohan._

 _Gohan slowly rose to his feet as he said,"I promise that I'll protect your son and train him to be a strong fighter! You have my word, Vegeta."_

 _"Thank you, Gohan," said Vegeta as he smiled at the Saiyan child. "You know, I always assumed I would die before Kakarrot and would've asked him to care for my son in my place like I did for his, but I'm glad my son will have you to guide him on the path to becoming a fighter. Goodbye,Kakabrat."_

 _"Goodbye, Prince Vegeta," said Gohan as he flew away at great speed. "Sorry boy, but no one escapes from us!"said Seventeen as he and his sister flew after Gohan. However, they were suddenly stopped in their tracks when Vegeta grabbed both of their wrists. The Androids turned and glared at the flamed haired Saiyan. "What do you think you're doing, Saiyan?!"hissed Eighteen._

 _"What do you think, Android? I'm preventing you from pursuing Kakabrat,"replied Vegeta._

 _The Super Saiyan started powering up, summoning all of his remainingki and creating a large round dome that surrounded him and the Androids. Seventeen and Eighteen looked a little frightened by the Saiyan's actions, so they tried to break free of his grip by punching him in the face and kicking him in the stomach. The Cyborgs punched and kicked Vegeta multiple times, but the second Super Saiyan held firm as he continued to charge up and gather his final thoughts._

 _"Trunks, you're my only son; yetI never held you for as long as you've been born. I regret not doing so, please forgive me son. Bulma, thank you for being there for me and showing me a life outside of fighting. I'm sorry that I won't be the father our son deserves or the husband you desire. Kakarrot, thank you for everything. I could not take your place as this world's defender but I've done my part and left that duty for your son. Even in death, our rivalry will live on and continue, when I see you in hell."_

 _The Androids finally stopped hitting Vegeta and prepared to blast him, but as his energy started swirling around the three of them, it became hard for the Androids to concentrate their energy into the hands. "What are you doing?!"asked a frightened Eighteen._

 _"I do this for you, Trunks, Bulma, Gohan, and yes... even you, Kakarrot,"thought Vegeta as he finished charging up. "_ _ **RAAAA!" s**_ _houted the Saiyan Prince as he unleashed a powerful final explosion that consumed him and the Androids. Gohan wasn't far from the battlefield when he felt a strong force from behind him. He turned around and saw a huge blinding light from Vegeta's explosion. "V-Vegeta. VEGETA!"cried Gohan as the explosion destroyed most of the city where they fought the Androids._

 _When the explosion ended, Gohan flew back to the battlefield to see the aftermath. He hid behind a building when he saw the Androids were still alive. The Demi Saiyan was shocked to see the Cyborgs had survived; he was even more shocked when he saw that all that was left of the Saiyan Prince was a stone statue._

 _"I guess that's end of the Saiyan Prince," said Eighteen. "Pity, he was probably the closest thing to Goku."_

 _"At least he went out with a bang,"mocked Seventeen as he blasted the statue of Vegeta to ash. Gohan growled as he saw his fellow Saiyan's body destroyed. "So what now? Should we track down Goku's son?"asked Eighteen. "Why bother? He'll come to face us againeventually,"answered Seventeen before they flew home. Gohan knelt in the crater thatwas Vegeta's grave and cried hard._

 _"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I won't let your death go unavenged,"he thought before he rose to his feet and flew off to tell the others the terrible ends._

Gohan looked down in sadness as he remembered that painful memory. Pigero and Ena saw the look of depression on their friend's face and felt bad for him. "He may have started out as our enemy, but he slowly became our comrade and then he died a hero," said Gohan.

"We're sorry for your loss, Gohan,"said Pigero.

"It didn't end there,"Gohan continued. "The Androids had so much fun from our fight that they decided to hunt down and kill the rest of the Z Fighters. They went after my master Piccolo next, then they killed my martial arts partner Krillin, then was Tien, then was Yamcha, then Chiaotzu. The Androids then went on a killing spree, taking the lives of many innocent people and destroying a lot of cities,until I came to challenge them."

The son of Goku grasped his knee as he continued to explain. "It was nothing more than a game to them, and I was their challenger! I spent thirteen years trying to defeat those demons and training Vegeta's sonto become a Super Saiyan. Eventually, even I was no match for the Cyborgs' power and niether was Trunks. But then, we got some extradorinary help and some intense training that gave us the strength we needed to destroy those heartless monsters! We managed to defeat Seventeen, but Eighteen escaped!"

"That's not so bad, at least that's one less Android to deal with,"said Ena.

"The news gets weeks later, we came across another Android created by : a Bio Android made with the DNAs of many strong fighters, including mine. Its name is Cell. It's been going around killing people and sucking out their life forces to increase its strength, and it almost got me. It said it needed to absorb Seventen and Eighteen to attain its perfect form. Since Seventeen is gone, its plans are ruined, but it still escaped and swore to find another way to complete itself. Ever since then, it's been moving from city to city absorbing people and getting stronger while masking its energy so that I can't track it! If that thing isn't stopped and it becomes complete, who knows what'll happen to the Earth?!"said Gohan.

The couple remained silent as they allowed what Gohan told them to sink in. Gohan could see the uncertainty on their faces. "I know this is a lot to take in, but it's all true," assured Gohan. "If I hadn't seen what the Androids were capable of, I wouldn't have believed half of what you told us,"said Pigero. "I just can't believe that the lost four year old kid we befriended went through all this. You've got some real endurance,Gohan," said Ena.

"Thanks,"said Gohan.

"So, what does this have to do with me?"asked Pigero.

"Right now, there are only three Z Fighters ready to fight for Earth: me, Trunks, and our newest recruit Tarble,who is Vegeta's younger brother. But we're not enough to stop Cell and protect what's left of humanity. We need more fighters and the first person I'd like to join is you, Pigero!"

"Me?! Are you serious?!"asked Pigero in astonishment.

"Yes. Since the day we met, I knew you were a talented martial artist. When I thought about recruiting new fighters, you suddenly came to my mind. With the right amount of training, you could be strong enough to take on my kind of foes."

"Where would I get this training from?"asked Pigero.

"I can personally teach youall that I know and in a month's time, you'll be strong enough to wipe out a country with ease. You'll be able to fly, sense ki, fire energy blasts, move faster, hit harder; you'll be a true Z Fighter for sure when I'm done with you!"said Gohan.

"Gohan... this is a big offer you've given me, but are you sure I'm the right man for this kind of thing?" asked Pigero.

"You're strong, selfless, caring, determined, andcourageous. I don't think choosing you to be a Z Fighter is a mistake. So, what do you say?" asked the Demi Saiyan.

Pigero looked at his wife to see what she thought of this opportunity. "What do you think, Ena?"asked Pigero. Ena thought for a moment before she sighed and said, "I think Gohan could really use your help, sweetie; plus, this world has known nothing but destruction for too long. If Gohan says you're worthy to be a fighter and he can help you become strong enough to defend the Earth...then you should do it. But if you doubt yourself, you won't be helping anyone."

Pigero looked at his wife who smiled to encourage him; he looked back at Gohan and asked,"Can you really make me stronger?" Gohan nodded and replied,"I guarantee that I can." Pigero then looked at his wife again; she nodded to him, which made him smile as he returned the nod and faced Gohan again.

"Alright! Count me in! Let's save the Earth!"answered Pigero.

 **A/N: Hey it's me, AntiHero! The next Z Fighter is born! Now to begin Pigero's training, and then a few other surprises along the way! Will Gohan and his comrades succeed; who knows?! Next time on Mirai Saiyans: Super Pigero, Super Android 13, and Semi perfect Cell! Don't miss it! Until next time, TTFN AntiHero out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright! Now it's time to kick it up a notch! Let's see what's going to happen now!**

 **"Right now, there are only three Z Fighters ready to fight for Earth: me, Trunks, and our newest recruit Tarble, who is Vegeta's younger brother. But we're not enough to stop Cell and protect what's left of humanity. We need more fighters and the first person I'd like to join is you, Pigero!"**

 **"Me?! Are you serious?!" asked Pigero.**

 **"Yes. Since the day we met, I knew you were a talented martial artist. When I thought about recruiting new fighters, you suddenly came to my mind. With the right amount of training, you could be strong enough to take on my kind of foes."**

 **"Where would I get this training from?" asked Pigero.**

 **"I can personally teach you all that I know and in a month's time, you'll be strong enough to wipe out a country with ease. You'll be able to fly, sense ki, fire energy blasts, move faster, hit harder; you'll be a true Z Fighter for sure when I'm done with you!" said Gohan.**

 **"Gohan... this is a big offer you've given me, but are you sure I'm the right man for this kind of thing?" asked Pigero.**

 **"You're strong, selfless, caring, determined, and courageous. I don't think choosing you to be a Z Fighter is a mistake. So, what do you say?" asked the Demi Saiyan.**

 **Pigero looked at his wife to see what she thought of this opportunity. "What do you think, Ena?" asked Pigero. Ena thought for a moment before she sighed and said, "I think Gohan could really use your help, sweetie; plus, this world has known nothing but destruction for too long. If Gohan says you're worthy to be a fighter and he can help become strong enough to defend the Earth... then you should do it. But if you doubt yourself, you won't be helping anyone."**

 **Pigero looked at his wife who smiled to encourage him; he looked back at Gohan and asked, "Can you really make me stronger?" Gohan nodded and replied, "I guarantee that I can." Pigero then looked at his wife again; she nodded to him, which made him smile as he returned the nod and faced Gohan again.**

 **"Alright! Count me in! Let's save the Earth!" answered Pigero.**

 **Di** **sclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does and I do not own DBZ Multiverse, ZettoShonen, Foenidis, Salagir, and Gogeta Jr. do.**

 **Chapter 13-Super Pigero, Super Android 13, and Semi Perfect Cell!**

Gohan carried Pigero and Ena over to the Capsule Corporation,. Since Pigero would be training under Gohan, they would have to live here so they would be close. The Demi Saiyan landed on the doorstep and rang the doorbell. The couple looked at him in confusion as he waited for the door to be answered.

"Uh, Gohan? Why are we at the Capsule Corporation?" asked Pigero.

"You'll see," replied Gohan.

The door opened and a blue haired woman was standing in front of them. Pigero and Ena stared at Bulma with their mouths wide open while Gohan greeted her, "Hey Bulma." "Gohan! Thank goodness!" said Bulma as she hugged the half Saiyan. "You were gone for some time and we were starting to get worried."

"Don't worry Bulma. I went to see some old friends," said Gohan as he gestured to the stunned couple.

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you, I'm Bulma," Bulma introduced herself as she extended her hand.

Bulma as in Bulma Briefs?! The head of the Capsule Corp., the largest and wealthiest company in the world?!" asked Ena.

"My reputation proceeds me," said Bulma.

"You never said you were friends with Ms. Briefs!" said Pigero.

"Guess I forgot to mention that, huh?" said Gohan as he put his hand behind his head. "Bulma, these are my friends: Pigero and Ena." "It's a pleasure to meet Gohan's friends. Why don't you come inside? Gohan's mother is in the kitchen cooking, while my son and brother-in-law are training," said Bulma. "Thank you Ms. Briefs, it's nice to meet you too," said Ena. "Please, call me Bulma," said the female genius.

The four walked inside and made their way toward the kitchen, where they saw Chi Chi chopping things in the kitchen. "Mom, I'm back!" said Gohan, getting his mom's attention. "Gohan!" cried Chi Chi as she stopped what she was doing and ran to hug her son. Gohan returned the hug while the others watched, Pigero and Ena were happy to see that Gohan still had his mother. "I was starting to get worried; are you okay?" asked Chi Chi as she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm fine, mom. Please don't embarrass me in front of my friends," said Gohan.

"Can you blame a mother for worrying about her son?" asked Chi Chi. "I've already lost your father, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, too."

"Don't worry mom, you won't lose me," promised the Demi Saiyan before he said, "Come and meet my friends."

Gohan brought his mom over to Pigero and Ena, who were waiting patiently with Bulma. "Mom, these are Pigero and Ena. Guys, this is my mother," said Gohan. Chi Chi immediately made her way over to Ena and started inspecting her. She looked Ena up and down which made the violet haired girl a little nervous. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ," greeted Ena. The Ox Princess then smiled and said, "Please dear, call me Chi Chi." "Ok, Chi Chi," said Ena. "Beautiful and polite. I like this one. You picked a fine girlfriend for sure, son," said Chi Chi.

"GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Ena, Gohan, and Pigero.

"She's not my girlfriend, mom! Pigero and Ena are married!" explained Gohan. "They're just some friends I met many years ago!"

"Really? That's a shame. It would be nice to have a daughter-in-law and some grandchildren," Chi Chi said with a pout.

"Mom!" said Gohan as his face turned red.

"I'm just saying, with all the disasters we face and all the fighting you do, you hardly show any interest in women. You're so much like your father when it comes to socializing with girls," said Chi Chi.

"That's not entirely true, mom," Gohan argued as his face grew redder.

"Oh, so you have met a girl that you're interested in?" asked Chi Chi as she grew excited. "Who is she? What's she like?"

Gohan's face cleared up as his thoughts drifted toward the raven haired, hazel eyed fighter girl named Videl Satan. He decided not to mention her so his mom wouldn't get her hopes up. "Anyway... Pigero's going to join me and the others in the fight against Cell. We start his training right after he's met Trunks and Tarble. By the way, where are they?" asked Gohan.

"They should be outside sparring," said Bulma.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard as the ground shook a bit. The married couple looked worried while Bulma, Chi Chi, and Gohan remained calm. "What was that?!" asked Ena. "That's probably Trunks and Tarble," answered Gohan, which made the couple stare at him with wide eyes. "You'll see what I mean when we get outside." The son of Goku led his friends outside where the Saiyans of royal blood were duking it out. When Gohan stepped outside, he saw two Super Saiyans flying around and hitting each other; when the couple came outside all they could see were two golden blurs zooming through the air.

"Wh-What is this?" asked Pigero.

"This is how the Z Fighters train, and you'll be doing this as well once your training is complete," said Gohan.

"What?! Really?!" asked Pigero.

The two Saiyan Princes suddenly ended their fight with a double face punch, allowing Pigero and Ena to finally see them. They could clearly see that the two blurs were actually two gold spiky haired fighters.

The two Saiyans landed on the ground when they noticed Gohan and his friends. "Hey Gohan, good to see that you're back. Who are the people with you?" asked Trunks. "Trunks, Tarble, these are some of my old friends. Pigero is our newest recruit who will be training under me and this is his wife, Ena. Guys, this is Trunks: the son of Vegeta, and Tarble: Vegeta's younger brother," Gohan said as he introduced the Saiyans and the couple to each other.

"Nice to meet you both, any friend of Gohan's is a friend of mine," said Trunks as he offered his hand.

"It's a pleasure," said Ena as she shook Trunks' hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well," said Pigero as he did the same.

Tarble just greeted them with a "hmm" before flying off to be on his own. "He seemed nice," said Pigero sarcastically. "Sorry about that. He's still new here, so it's probably difficult for him to socialize with others," said Gohan. "Anyway... Pigero, you're our newest Z Fighter?" asked Trunks.

"Yes. So how do we train, Gohan?" asked Pigero.

"Ena, why don't you go inside and spend some time with my mom and Bulma? This type of training will be intense, and you might not want to watch your husband in pain," said Gohan.

Ena looked at her love with concern. Pigero took her hand and smiled. "Don't worry Ena, I'll be alright. Gohan won't be too hard on me, right?" asked the newest recruit. "No promises," replied the Son of Goku. "Just come back to me alive, Pigero," requested Ena. "I will, I promise," said Pigero. Ena then kissed her spouse on the cheek before she went inside the house. "Good luck with your training Pigero, you'll need it, along with a strong will to survive," said Trunks before he flew to his uncle's location.

"Wait here," instructed Gohan as he went into the house. A few minutes later, Gohan came out carrying a removable turtle shell along with wrist and ankle weights. "Put these on," said Gohan. In a few minutes Pigero was wearing the shell on his back and the weights where they were supposed to go. He slouched forward due to the extra wieght as his arms sank to the ground.

"Man, this stuff is so heavy! How do you expect me to move with this stuff?!" asked Pigero.

"You'll get used to it," said Gohan before he looked up and shouted, "NIMBUS!"

In a few seconds, the flying cloud showed up as it zoomed through the air and stopped in front of Gohan. Pigero stared at the cloud with wide eyes and asked, "What is that?" "Pigero, meet Nimbus. The magic cloud that my dad and I used to ride before we learned how to fly. Only those with a pure heart can ride it. Those without will pass through it." "Is that so?" asked Pigero. The half Saiyan suddenly grabbed Pigero's shell and tossed him onto Nimbus; he landed on it and stayed there, laying on his stomach. "I knew you could ride it," said Gohan as he smiled. "Great. Now, when do we start training?" asked Pigero.

"Follow me," instructed Gohan. He then flew into the sky with Nimbus following close behind. As the two flew off, Ena watched them disappear from a window of the house. _"Please be careful, Pigero,"_ thought Ena.

The two finally stopped at a valley that was well known to Gohan. They landed and Gohan pulled Pigero off the flying cloud. "So, what are we doing here?" asked Pigero as he forced himself to stand up straight.

" _We're_ not doing anything," Gohan explained. " _You_ are going to train by learning to move comfortably with those weights on."

"What?! How is that training?! Do you know how heavy this stuff is?!" asked Pigero.

"As a matter of fact, I do. And this kind of training will help increase your strength, speed, stamina, and durability. The more you train with those weights on, the less strain they'll put on your body until you can handle them with minimum strain," explained the Demi Saiyan as he pointed toward the path of the valley. "This is the start of the valley. When you get to the valley's end, you'll see a small house. If you manage to get there, then you'll have completed the first part of your training and Nimbus will let me know. See ya."

The son of Goku slowly ascended to the sky, which made Pigero realize what he was doing. "Wait?! You're just gonna leave me here?! All by myself?! I thought you were supposed to be training me?!" asked Pigero.

"This is training you, and you're not ready for the kind of training I have in store for you yet. Don't try to use Nimbus to leave the valley or get to the end; use your own two feet!" said Gohan.

"I can't believe you're just gonna take off and leave me alone," complained Pigero.

"If it makes you feel any better, this is similar to the training my master made me do when I met you," said Gohan.

"It doesn't," replied Pigero.

"Besides, you won't be alone. This valley is full of vicious dinosaurs and wild beasts that will keep you company," said Gohan. Right on cue, a hungry Tyrannosaurus rex appeared near them. It snarled as it licked its mouth while staring down at the two fighters it considered to be its prey. Pigero shook in fear while Gohan just shook his head and said, "Why are these things always looking for food?!"

"Gohan, what should I do?!" asked Pigero.

"Run for your life!" said Gohan before he vanished. The T-Rex turned its attention to Pigero as it opened its mouth and started to drool. It lunged at the fighter, ready to chomp down on him. Using all his might, Pigero rolled out of the way which made the beast sink its teeth into the ground instead. The dinosaur reared back and roared as it turned to Pigero, who quickly got up and ran as fast as he could with the T-Rex chasing after him. _"If I don't learn how to handle these weights soon, I'll be dead meat!"_ thought Pigero.

And that's how it went for two whole weeks. Pigero spent every day trying to get used to the weights while encountering vicious beasts and savage dinosaurs. He ran from T-Rexes, Pterodactyls, Saber Tooth Tigers, Lions, wild Bears, and many other ferocious animals. His only source of food were fruits such as berries, apples, etc. As the days went on, Pigero got closer to the end of the valley while the strain from the weights rapidly decreased. The only thing that kept him going, even on the brink of death or when he neared his breaking point, was his wife and child. His will to grow strong enough to protect them pushed him to continue the survival training. Eventually he reached the end of the valley; he saw a small house that looked like it hadn't been used in months.

He suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching him. He glanced upward and saw his Demi Saiyan friend standing on air while looking down on him. "I see you finally made it here," said Gohan as he smiled.

"That's a nice house down there," said Pigero as Gohan landed next to him. "How come it looks abandoned?"

"This used to be my father's home," explained Gohan as he grew depressed. "I've spent the best years of my life in that house, but no one's been to it since my 'death' at the hands of the Androids."

"I see, sorry to hear that, man," said Pigero as he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. The Saiyan smiled at his friend before he instructed him to remove the weights. With the weights removed, Pigero suddenly felt lighter. He stretched and flexed his body, trying to relieve himself of the strain. "Jump!" ordered Gohan.

Pigero jumped high into the sky, higher than he thought he could. When he finally stopped, he was met with an impressed look from the son of Goku. "Not bad," complimented Gohan.

"How'd you get up here so fast?!" asked Pigero.

"I jumped, same as you," replied Gohan. "Training with those weights really paid off."

"Boy I'll say; I never thought I could jump this high before!" said Pigero.

The two men looked down and saw the whole valley. It was breathtakingly beautiful from their height. "Great view," said Pigero. "I can see the whole valley." "Just one of the advantages of being a fighter," said Gohan. Pigero descended towards the ground and he landed on his feet; he was surprised to see a smirking Gohan already on the ground. "How are you doing that?!" asked Pigero. "I'm just really fast," replied Gohan. He suddenly charged at Pigero and threw a punch at him. Instinctively, the human fighter grabbed his fist. The Saiyan then tried to kick Pigero, who blocked it with his forearm. The hybrid jumped back and fired a ki blast at Pigero, and he crossed his arms to withstand the attack.

When it was over, Pigero glared at his friend and asked, "What's the big idea?! You trying to kill me?!"

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead right now. That wasn't even half my power, but I'm impressed that you managed to block those attacks. And you didn't dodge, your instincts are adapting to your new strength."

"Is that so?" asked Pigero as he looked at his palm. He then smirked and asked, "So, what's next?"

"Let's see how long you last in a fight," challenged Gohan as he entered a demon stance. Pigero took his own stance as he waited for his friend to make the first move. "HERE I COME!" shouted Gohan as he rushed at the orphan.

The second part of Pigero's training went by pretty quickly. The two friends spent the first week sparring, which usually ended with Pigero exhausted while Gohan was still full of energy. The more they sparred, the longer Pigero could keep up with Gohan's base form before tiring out. The second week was focused on ki manipulation and meditation. Gohan taught Pigero everything he knew about ki and taught him how to control it. Pigero learned to fly, fire ki blasts, create energy shields, use telekinesis, and sense other ki sources. The third week was focused on Pigero adapting ki into his fighting style. He learned the Afterimage, the Solar Flare, the Masenko, and even created his own move called the Dia-Beam where he forms a diamond shape with his fingers and fires a blue beam at his opponent (inspired by Tien's Tri-Beam.) Gohan also taught him the Kaio ken.

By the end of the third week, Gohan decided it was time for the third phase of Pigero's training. They flew back to the Capsule Corp. where they were greeted by the son of Vegeta. "Hey Gohan, hey Pigero. Since you're both here, that means it's time for Pigero to use the gravity chamber," said Trunks.

"Exactly. But first he needs a handicap," said Gohan before he went inside the house.

"What's the gravity chamber?" asked Pigero.

"You'll find out soon enough," replied Trunks.

They then noticed Gohan carrying a navy blue T-shirt, two wristbands, and a pair of boots. He placed them on the ground, where they made a loud thud. Pigero looked down and asked, "What are these, more weights?" asked Pigero jokingly. "Yes," answered Gohan. "Uh, I was joking, Gohan," explained Pigero as he sweatdropped. "But I wasn't. Now, put these on!" ordered Gohan. Pigero struggled but eventually managed to place all the weighted clothing on his body. "Man! These are even heavier than the first pair of weights you gave me! It's a chore just to stand straight!" said Pigero. "Hah! If you think those are heavy, you have no idea what's in store for you!" said Trunks as he and his mentor started to walk. Pigero slowly followed them until they reached a giant round contraption with a big Capsule Corp. sign on it. They went inside and saw a control panel and hovering machines.

"What is this place?" asked Pigero.

"This is the gravity chamber. It started out as a small saiyan space pod that my dad came to Earth in when he was a baby," explained Gohan. "But Dr. Briefs and Bulma modified it. Now, it's a training room complete with attack drones and a gravity simulation."

"How does it work?" asked Pigero.

"The chamber can be set to any number of gravity times Earth's with the control panel in the center of the room. The number goes from ten to five hundred times Earth's gravity," Trunks explained as he gestured to the device used for changing the gravity setting. "And the drones are designed to deflect energy attacks back at you in order to test your durability. They can also fire multiple lasers for speed and agility training."

"Wait a minute! Did you say this thing can go up to five hundred times Earth's gravity?!" asked Pigero. "What fool would ever risk training under that much pressure?!"

"Our dads," replied the half Saiyans.

"Oh. Um, you don't expect me to go that high, do you?" asked the human.

"No. You'll train until you've mastered a hundred times Earth's gravity," instructed Gohan. "The weights will double your abilities when you get used to them and the gravity."

"So, what happens when I've mastered a hundred times Earth's gravity?" asked Pigero.

"Then you'll finally be ready for the last phase of your training," said Gohan. "You'll be stronger than any other human on this planet."

"Ok then! No point wasting time thinking about it! Let's get started!" said Pigero. Trunks walked over to the control panel and set it to ten times Earth's gravity. The room suddenly turned red and the pressure increased. Pigero hunched over while the Saiyan remained standing. "Oh man. This might take some time to master," said Pigero.

"We'll get out of your way now. Best to continue looking for Cell while you train," said Gohan. "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Pigero. The human fighter then began his training by performing multiple martial arts moves. As the days went by, Pigero boosted his training by increasing the gravity. He did many push ups, sit ups, fighting moves, and even battled the attack drones. During this time, the Demi Saiyans were constantly on the hunt for Cell, but the bio-android was as slippery as it was persistent. Only a few times have the Saiyan been able to detect Cell's energy or the disappearance of other life forces, but whenever they got to the location where they sensed trouble, the grasshopper was long gone. After ten days, Pigero had fully mastered a hundred times Earth's gravity. He set the chamber back to normal gravity and felt extremely light, then removed the weighted clothing and felt even lighter. As he stepped outside the chamber, he was greeted by the half Saiyans who had just returned from their Cell chase.

"Hey guys! Any luck catching Cell?" asked Pigero.

"Not even close!" replied Gohan. "It's like every time we pick up on his trail, he vanishes! This is getting annoying!"

"And with every minute that creature is alive, more lives are lost!" said Trunks. "Hasn't he had enough yet?"

"Don't worry guys. We'll catch him soon enough, we just need to keep looking. He can't hide forever, right?"

"Right!" agreed Gohan. "By the way Pigero, your power has increased dramatically since you started the gravity training. I guess that means you've mastered a hundred times Earth's gravity."

"That's right, which means it's time for the final phase of my training," said Pigero. "So what's next?"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Gohan. "This will be the most dangerous part of your training; if you don't survive this one, then you'll die."

Pigero thought about this for a moment before he said, "I made it this far, I can't turn back now! I'm seeing this through to the end!"

"Alright then. Trunks, go find Tarble and the both of you continue to look for Cell. Pigero, follow me," ordered Gohan.

Gohan and Pigero then flew off in one direction while Trunks flew in the other. The two fighters flew all the way to a tall tower before flying upward. When they made it to the top of the tower, they were greeted by a small white cat with a staff and a fat swordsman eating two drumsticks in the corner. "My my, this is a nice surprise. I haven't had visitors in years; it's been so long Gohan. You've truly become just like your father, both inside and out," said the cat.

"It's nice to see you again, Master Korin," Gohan greeted the cat as he bowed. He then turned to the fat warrior and said, "Hey Yajirobe, long time no see."

"What's up Gohan? Why you'd bring that guy with you? Who is he anyway?" asked Yajirobe as he looked at Pigero.

"Guys, this my friend Pigero. Pigero, this is Master Korin, one of my father's mentors. And this is Yajirobe, a friend of my dad," Gohan introduced.

"Nice to meet you both," greeted Pigero. "So, Gohan what are we here for?"

"Gohan, are you sure about this? This is a big risk you're taking; this isn't a choice that many people live to make twice," warned Korin.

"I know Master Korin, but I believe that Pigero has the potential. I know he can do it, just like my father did," assured Gohan.

"Uh, can someone please tell me what we're talking about here?" asked Pigero.

"We're talking about giving you the ultra divine water," answered Korin.

"WHAT?! That's what they're here for?! Gohan, have you lost your mind?! Your father almost died taking that!" cried Yajirobe.

"I know that, Yajirobe. But he survived, which means so can anyone else," said Gohan.

"You're nuts, man. Those Androids must've bruised your brain when they beat you up," said Yajirobe.

"What's the ultra divine water?" asked Pigero.

"The ultra divine water is a powerful tea that can unlock your true power," explained Korin. "However, it's also a poison that can kill you if you cannot handle it. You need to have great hidden potential and a strong will to live in order to survive the water. Only one person has been able to take it and live: Gohan's father, Goku."

"I see. So if I drink the ultra divine water and survive, I'll be stronger?" asked Pigero.

"Yes," replied Korin.

"Bit of free advice man, don't take it unless you want to die," said Yajirobe.

"I'll take it!" said Pigero.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Yajirobe.

"Very well," said Korin. The cat master pulled a teapot out from behind his back. He poured it into a cup and handed it to Pigero. The human fighter took the cup and stared at the tea for a minute. Gohan then placed his hand on his friend' and said, "You sure about this man, cause if you take it, there's no turning back." Pigero looked back at the water and immediately thought of his wife and future child. His face suddenly showed determination. "Thanks for your concern Gohan, but I've made my decision. I'm not quitting now." Gohan nodded before he turned to leave and said, "Then I'll return when it's over."

"You're not staying?!" asked Pigero.

The son of Goku shook his head and replied, "My father felt excruciating pain when he did this. I can't watch you go through the same thing. It would be too painful. Master Korin will let me know if I'll need to see you or bury you."

"Don't worry man, I'll be fine," assured Pigero. "But in case I don't make it, promise me you'll look after Ena and my kid."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, but I promise," said Gohan. "Good luck, my friend."

Gohan then flew off to continue looking for Cell with Trunks and Tarble. Pigero smiled as he said, "Thanks, my friend." He then looked at the ultra divine water and seemed hesitant to drink it. Korin soon approached him and said, "It's now or never." Pigero nodded as he raised the cup to his mouth; he took a big sip and swallowed the ultra divine water in one gulp, leaving nothing in the cup. At first, Pigero felt nothing, but a second later the human fighter grasped his throat as he fell to his knees. "AAAAAH!" cried Pigero as he struggled to fight the ultra divine water. His body suddenly turned red as he grit his teeth. Korin and Yajirobe watched as Pigero fought to survive.

"How long do you think he'll last?" asked Yajirobe.

"Hard to tell, I've never seen any human last this long," said Korin. "We'll just have to wait and see..."

That's how it went for the next three hours. Pigero screamed in agony, rolled on the floor, banged his head on the wall, and did whatever he could do to keep fighting the ultra divine water. Meanwhile, the Saiyans were still having no luck catching Cell. They managed to detect his presence in one of the cities of the south district, but when they got there they only found clothes on the ground belonging to Cell's victims.

"This is preposterous! It keeps running away!" growled Tarble.

"We have to keep looking, we can't let that freak complete its evolution!" urged Trunks. "We either kill it or kill Eighteen!"

The son of Goku looked towards the heavens as if he was checking to see if his friend had gone there yet. _"Where are you, Pigero? We could really use you help; please don't die on me now,"_ thought Gohan.

Unbeknownst to them, their target was actually still in the city watching them. Cell hid in a tall building as he kept his life force hidden. _"Heh heh heh. It's futile, Saiyans,"_ thought the bio-android as he waited for his foes to give up and search somewhere else. Six hours later, Pigero was still suffering from the effects of the ultra divine water while the Saiyans continued to scan for Cell. Finally, it had been twelve hours since Pigero drank the ultra divine water and the human fighter was still screaming.

"I can't believe he's been screaming for twelve hours straight!" said Yajirobe. "That's twice as long as Goku did!"

"Yes, this man sure does have a strong will to live," said Korin.

Suddenly, Pigero's screaming ceased as his color returned to his face. Master Korin and Yajirobe watched cautiously as the human fighter stopped fighting the ultra divine water. Pigero then opened his eyes and looked around. Elsewhere, the Saiyans were still on the hunt for Cell when Gohan suddenly got a telepathic call from Korin. " _Gohan, come quick!"_ said Korin _. "It's Pigero!" "What happened to Pigero?"_ asked Gohan. _"You're gonna have to come and see for yourself,"_ replied Korin.

"Trunks, Tarble! Keep looking for Cell! I'm heading to Korin's tower to check on Pigero!" ordered Gohan as he placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished. The Demi Saiyan reappeared at Korin's tower, where he was greeted by Korin, Yajirobe, and a smiling Pigero. "Hey Gohan," greeted Pigero. Gohan smiled when he saw his friend was alive and well. He stared at Pigero as he felt his power. "You survived the ultra divine water, nice. And now your power has increased greatly. Your training is complete," said Gohan. "And I have to say, the results are worth it," said Pigero.

"Good. I'm going back to looking for Cell with Trunks and Tarble. You should go back home and let Ena know you're still alive," suggested Gohan.

"Alright, I'll join you as soon as I can," said Pigero.

"Gohan..." said Korin, getting the Saiyan's attention. "I just wanted to let you know that the new senzu plant is almost fully grown, so there should be some more senzu beans soon."

"Good to know, we may need them in the future," said Gohan.

"Don't be so downcast, man, with our powers there isn't anything the four of us can't handle," assured Pigero.

"I hope you're right," said Gohan.

Three weeks later, the new Z Fighters minus Tarble were shopping along with Chi Chi and Ena. After hunting Cell for so long and not catcthing him, the ladies decided that everyone should take a break and enjoy themselves. Bulma decided to stay home and continue working in her lab, and the group invited Oolong and Roshi for old times sake. When they got to the city, the group split up. Gohan, Pigero, Ena, and Chi Chi went shopping while Trunks, Oolong, and Roshi were standing in line for the beauty pageant. But the two pervs eventually left the Saiyan behind to go peek in the dressing room.

"How did I get stuck here? I should've stayed with Gohan, shopping can't be this bad, can it?" moaned Trunks.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Pigero were carrying big piles of boxes and shopping bags as they followed Chi Chi and Ena. The two men were riding the escalator with Ena when they saw the Ox Princess wrestling with other women for some clothes.

"Wow! This reminds me of that mud wrestling my father showed on TV once," said Gohan.

"Chi Chi sure likes shopping for nice things, huh?" asked Pigero. "Is she always like this?"

"Yep. Bulma too," Gohan confirmed.

"It's a woman thing. We enjoy shopping because it's a huge stress reliever. Oh, look! Those shoes are on sale!" cried Ena before she ran off to get a pair of shoes.

"Stress reliever, huh?" questioned Gohan. "I wonder if it works?"

"Gohan! Stop daydreaming!" ordered Chi Chi as she tossed her son more boxes of clothes. Acting quickly, Gohan caught them with the pile he was already holding which made the clerk clap in amusement. "Pigero, heads up!" said Ena as she tossed him a box of clothes which he caught. "These are quite the huge stacks you have," said Gohan. "Are we finished yet?"

"You wish! Now it's time to get you some new clothes, young man!" said Chi Chi. "Sorry son, but you can't wear that same gi every day of the year just because your father did! It's time to upgrade your wardrobe!"

"What?!" cried Gohan. Pigero started laughing until his wife elbowed him in the gut. "Don't laugh hon, because we're getting you some new clothes too," said Ena. "Great," moaned the human fighter. After shopping, the group met up and had lunch together. "So how'd you guys figure out you had the wrong day?" asked Gohan as they ate. "Well, the pageant was supposed to start in five minutes but we ended up waiting six hours before we realized that it was tomorrow," replied Oolong, clearly disappointed. "At least we built up stamina for tomorrow," said Roshi.

"Let's not tell Bulma about you guys taking Trunks to a beauty pageant, otherwise she'll think you're trying to corrupt her son and she won't like that," said Gohan.

"Agreed," replied the men.

The group watched as Gohan and Trunks ate massive amounts of food, emptying bowls and stacking them to the ceiling. "Dad did love to eat. He always said I should eat more food," said Gohan in between bites. "You're definitely Goku's boy," said Chi Chi. "If you ever stop training, Gohan, your muscles are gonna turn into flabs. You too, Trunks." They all laughed at Chi Chi's comment. Suddenly the room started to shake. "Either I've had too much coffee or the entire room is shaking!" said Trunks.

Master Roshi then dropped his fork and bent down to pick it up. Unfortunately for him, the shaking caused his coffee to spill on his head at that moment, which made him jump into the air in pain. He stayed there seconds before everyone in the room started to levitate. The floor suddenly lit up before the room exploded. Acting quickly, Gohan, Trunks, and Pigero managed to save their family, friends, and all the citizens in the room from sudden death. After Gohan placed the people on the ground he ordered Trunks and Pigero to get the people to safety and flew to the top of the building. It was blasted open and smoke was coming out of it.

 _"What a mess. That was no ordinary bomb, that was an energy blast!"_ thought Gohan. _"But I don't sense anyone."_

The son of Goku looked into the smoke and saw two beings standing inside. They fired two blasts at the Demi Saiyan which he dodged by flying upward with his foes on his tail. _"So, it's me they're after,"_ thought Gohan as his enemies chased him. The half Saiyan soon halted his flight, which made the two beings do so as well. Looking at them, Gohan could see that one was a small purple man with sunglasses and a funny hat, while the other was a big Indian looking man with silver skin.

"Alright, who are you guys?!" asked Gohan.

The beings didn't answer; the purple one just pulled out a small bottle and drank from it before he smirked at Gohan. "Red Ribbon, eh? Now I know why I can't sense your life force; you two aren't organic!" said Gohan as he noticed their insignias, unaware that they were scanning him at the moment. "Hate to say it, but quality's really gone down since the last model. Man, Gero must be getting old!" said Gohan.

The purple Android smirked as it said the words "Son Goku." which made Gohan raise an eyebrow. _"Goku, so they've mistaken me for my dad?"_ thought Gohan.

The big Android fired a blast at Gohan. He deflected it and moved back as the Android approached him. The two were soon trading blows until the big Android diasppeared and the small Android nailed Gohan with a surprise punch to the face that knocked him into a building. The son of Goku quickly got up and flew through the city with the Androids chasing him. Suddenly, the big Android appeared in front of Gohan and kicked him through three buildings before he got stuck in the third one. With the Saiyan immobile, the small Android fired a blast at him. Just before it could hit Gohan, another blast launched from below intercepted it.

"Who blasted my blast?!" asked the small Android.

The Red Ribbon Robots looked down and saw the intercepter was a lavender haired Saiyan. "Get away from him!" cried Trunks as he flew at the Androids. "Trunks, stay back!" ordered Gohan as he broke free. The small Android kicked Trunks in the gut. He countered by firing an energy blast, which the small Android deflected. The purple Android then fired multiple blasts at the lavender haired Saiyan, but he quickly dodged them, which made them hit the building behind him instead. The Android continued to throw blasts and Trunks continued to evade them.

"Hey Gohan! It's no good down here, at this rate we'll bring the whole city down!" cried Trunks to his mentor. "Let's book it before this thing gets out of hand!"

Gohan was currently fighting with the big Android until he gut punched it away and said, "Got it, let's go!" and then super speeded away from the city. Trunks quickly powered up and followed Gohan, as did the Androids. The two Saiyans eventually stopped to face the Androids in an icy region. "If it's me you want, that's what you're going to get! Let's go!" Gohan challenged the machines. "You two don't know what you're getting into!" warned the Saiyan Prince.

"Oh we don't, huh?" asked the small Android as it scanned the son of Vegeta. "I know you're Trunks."

The purple Android then phased in front of Trunks and punched him into a snow pile. "Trunks! Are you alright?!" asked Gohan as he turned to check on his friend. He was then attacked by the Androids; they started beating him multiple times. "G-Gohan," said Trunks as he struggled to stand up. After a couple of beatings the Androids paused. "I think he's had enough," said the small Android before Gohan smirked at them. Surprised to see Gohan barely fazed by their beatings, the Androids knocked him into the snow.

"Now I can't believe that the great Goku is taking an ass whooping from those boys," said a new voice. "If he can't handle the Indians, then why bring out the chief?"

The Demi Saiyans flew upward and were face to face with a man that had long white hair, a cap, a vest, brown gloves, and green jeans.

 _"So they do think I'm my father,"_ thought the son of Goku before he asked, "You're an Android, too? Oh man, how many of you did Dr. Gero create?"

"Not that it's any of your business, city boy, but the good doctor met his end some time ago. We were created by Dr. Gero's computer," explained the new Android.

"Now his computer's trying to kill me?" asked Gohan.

"That's right. The super computer been's underground plotting and scheming and finishing his work. It was programmed to think that it was Dr. Gero in order to complete its number one ambition, which is to see you dead, boy. I know, I know we should just let bygones be bygones but I was programmed to kill you and that's what I'm gonna do!" assured the Android which made Gohan growl.

"You're just a pawn! A slave with no free will of its own!" said Trunks.

"Don't go lecturing to me about free will with your thirty dollar haircut! Goku dies!" said the Android.

"We'll see about that!" said Trunks.

The Red Ribbon Robot duo (Fourteen and Fifteen) attacked the Saiyan Prince which left Gohan to deal with Thirteen. "Number Thirteen, that's your unlucky number! And I ain't talking about superstitions, I'm talking about yours truly!" said Android Thirteen. "I don't care who you are, taking innocent lives is wrong!" said Gohan as the two prepared to fight. Fourteen and Fifteen were ganging up on Trunks while Thirteen was beating Gohan.

Fourteen and Fifteen eventually knocked Trunks into the icy ground and fired multiple blasts at him. After they stopped, Fourteen blasted an ice hill causing it to collapse where Ttunks was. When the two Androids landed on the ground, the small Android's body fell halfway into the snow. "Pathetic," said Fourteen. "Just shut up and give me a hand!" said Fifteen as he pulled himself out of the snow using Fourteen's leg. The ground suddenly started shaking and the ice chunks were levitating. They soon saw Ttunks emerge from the ground, unharmed, using his energy to control the ice. He yelled and launched the ice at the Androids which they dodged.

Meanwhile, Gohan was fighting with Thirteen until the Android fired a big red core blast at him. The Demi Saiyan flew away to avoid it but it followed wherever he went. Gohan was eventually cornered so he decided to catch the blast. "He's plum loco if he plans to catch that with his bare hands! Boy's been in the sun without his hat for too long!" said Thirteen as he watched Gohan hold out his hands. Then it collided with Gohan and pushed him into the iceberg. The half Saiyan struggled to push against the blast until it was suddenly deflected by another blast.

"What?!" cried Thirteen.

The iceberg behind Gohan suddenly split open as energy erupted from the ground, revealing everyone's third favorite Saiyan Prince: Tarble. "Tarble!" exclaimed the Demi Saiyans. "Looks like you boys could use a hand. Lucky I showed up, huh!" said Tarble. "There's no way I'll ever lose to some junkyard robot trash!"

"We're not programmed to kill you, but we'd be happy to oblige!" said Thirteen. "Fifteen! Take care of this guy!"

The small purple Android walked toward Tarble before he fell into the snow, stopping at his head. He started scanning his opponent before he shot out of the ground. Pretty soon, each Saiyan was fighting with an Android: Gohan vs Thirteen, Trunks vs Fourteen, and Tarble vs Fifteen. Trunks pulled out his sword and swung it at Fourteen; the Android dodged the first slash and caught the second one in between his fingers. Trunks struggled to remove his blade but the Android held it firm as he smirked. "Little boys shouldn't play with knives," mocked Fourteen.

"I'm a teenager and it's a sword!" said Trunks.

The Android kicked Trunks in the gut, making him release his own weapon and sent him crashing into an iceberg. The son of Vegeta shot a ki blast at Fourteen, but he deflected it with the Brave Sword before tossing it near Trunks' head.

As Gohan and Thirteen stared at each other, Gohan said, "I'm warning you, you'll just be digging your own graves if you continue to fight us!"

"You'll be the only one in a grave when I'm done with you, Goku!" challenged Thirteen. The two then charged at each other and started trading blows, but once again the Android got the upper hand. The situation was the same with Tarble. Fifteen knocked the Saiyan Prince into an iceberg and started rapidly punching him while grinning. The Saiyan suddenly grabbed the Android's fists and smirked. "Hey! Where did that grin go, little man?!" asked Tarble as he got in Fifteen's face and raised his ki. Trunks took back his blade and did the same. Thirteen knocked Gohan into an iceberg and laughed, "What's wrong, boy?!"

"NOT A THING!" cried Gohan as he powered up.

The three eventually transformed into Super Saiyans, unleashing their energy throughout the area. The Super Saiyan triad prepared to fight the Android trio at their maximum. Fifteen's hat was blown off, revealing his artifical brain; he then brought out his bottle and drank from it before he sai, "Ok, let's dance!" to Tarble. The two fought until Tarble and Fifteen punched each other and stood with their backs to each other. The full Saiyan fell to his knees while the Android turned around and laughed when his head suddenly popped off and he exploded. Trunks brought out his sword and charged at Fourteen who charged at him. After they clashed, blood slid down Trunks' forehead as he knelt behind Fourteen with his sword drawn. The Android tried to attack him, but he split in half and exploded.

Gohan and Thirteen were locked in battle, throwing blasts at each other, their powers seemingly equal. The son of Goku was eventually joined by the relatives of Vegeta. "It's over! Your comrades are dead, and you can't take on all of us!" said Trunks. "Fourteen and Fifteen have been destroyed?!" asked the remaining Android as he looked at his comrades' remains. He smirked as he absorbed the fallen Androids' microchips and power cores into his body. "How sweet it is!"

The Android started laughing as his body began to expand, getting bulkier every second. But before his transformation could go any further, something shot out of the snow and impaled him in the stomach. "What in tarnation is this?!" asked Thirteen as he looked down and saw something sticking out of his gut. The Saiyans stared with wide eyes as they recognized the object used to skewer Thirteen: Cell's tail. At that moment, Cell sprung from the ground, smirking. "Cell! What are you doing here?!" asked an enraged Gohan.

"What I promised I would do," replied Cell as he removed his tail from Thirteen's stomach.

Thirteen grasped his stomach in pain as he turned to face the Bio-Android. "Who the hell are you?!" asked the Android or should I say **cyborg.** "Sorry brother, but this needs to be done! What you desire is now insignificant to what I desire!" said the grasshopper as his tail suddenly opened. "AND WHAT I DESIRE, IS PERFECTION!" The tail soon sucked in Thirteen and closed in on him. A lump that was Thirteen was seen traveling from Cell's tail into his body. "He swallowed him whole!" said Gohan. "Aaaah," said Cell as his body started to glow.

After a combustion of light that blinded the Super Saiyans and consumed Cell had died down, the Saiyans were shocked at the creature that appeared before them. It was still Cell, except now he was bigger, bulkier, his wings were gone, he had five fingers instead of three, his feet were shaped like shoes, and his head was more humanoid, not to mention his skin was a lighter shade of green now.

Cell inspected his hands before he smirked and said, "So this is Semi-Perfection!"

 **A/N: How's that for an unexpected twist, huh?! And still more surprises to come! Now that Cell has achieved Semi-Perfection, what will happen to the Super Saiyans that are prepared to fight him? Can Gohan, Trunks, and Tarble stop Cell before he tries to achieve Perfection?! Find out next time on Mirai Saiyans!**

 **In the meantime, I recommend these fanfics:**

 **RWBBY - The Shapeshifter by Sparkydragon98**

 **The Kunoichi twins by Sally B. Mcgil**

 **Hunt for the Saiyan Hybrids by AntiHero627:)**

 **Five Elements by AntiHero627:)**

 **The New Face of Justice by Comorep677**

 **Until then BBFN, Antihero out!**


End file.
